The Hidden Hero
by Yuki-yosh1998
Summary: I was only planning to leave the Titans for a month or two...it ended up being a year. I don't expect to go back anytime soon. With a new name, I'm not Akumu anymore, I'm Kiyomi Yukimura. A normal school girl in Japan...sorta. As long as no one figures out my secret. But of course, a little bird comes and figures everything out. Sequel to The Masked Villain.
1. Chapter 1

Hi~~

This is the sequel of The Masked Villain. Read that story first before this one~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ideas and my OC.

~.~

It's been a year since Kiyomi (Akumu), aka. Neko Ninja, had left the Titan's Tower, and disappeared. As the days past, the Titans had made new friends, and lost a few. The Titans had a new recruit, Terra. But she had joined Slade's side because he had helped her control her powers. But she turned against him, helping the Titans. It sadly cost her, her own life, turning herself into stone. She had destroyed Slade, pushing him into lava, destroying the Titans arch nemesis. Or they thought. Raven's father, Trigon, had tried taking over the world, accompanied by Slade. After the while fiasco, he disappeared.

Day by day, month by month, Robin continued to wait and hope for a certain girl's arrival. He grew worried for her. Especially now that the Brotherhood of Evil had started to capture young heros. Soon, he couldn't help but break.

"I'm going after her," Robin finally snapped.

"Wow...one year," Cyborg said in amazement.

"Latest response, ever," Beast Boy added.

"It's been a year, I'm worried," Robin said, "She hasn't contacted any of us."

"Well, you said you know where she probably was, just go check up on her," Beast Boy said.

"That would be easy, if she wasn't in Japan," Robin said.

"...she's in Japan?" Beast Boy asked, "Dude, we should totally go."

"I'm going, you guys need to stay here just in case something happens here," Robin ordered.

"Why do you get to go on vacation while we don't?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm not going on vacation, I'm just going over the to check on her and bring her home," Robin told him.

"Cyborg, do you think you'll be able to track her?"

"Maybe, if she kept her communicator it would've been easier," Cyborg said, going on his computer. "I'm trusting you that you'll find her," Robin told him. Robin packed up, left the tower, and caught a plane to Japan, Tokyo.

~.~

"I just got off the plane, were you able to find anything, Cyborg?" Robin asked in his communicator.

"Surprisingly, yeah I managed to find her. She's using her real name with a made up last name. Kiyomi Yukimura. She goes to Yokosuka high school..and that's all I can find out about her,"Cyborg answered.

"Seems like she's made herself comfortable here," Robin said, "I'll find her."

"Dressed like that? You're gonna attract attention to yourself," Cyborg told him. Robin looked at his attire.

"I guess you're right," Robin said.

"Also, since she's going to school here, maybe she doesn't want to come back. If she doesn't, how are you gonna talk to her?" Cyborg asked.

"Go incognito, and go to her school. Think you can hack into the school's computer and add me into her classes?" Robin asked.

"Sure thing, 'Richard Grayson'," Cyborg said, using Robin's real name.

"Great," Robin said. He headed out to find Kiyomi.

~.~

*bold is Japanese, normal is English.

~.~

**"Prez!" **I turned around to see a short girl run to keep up with me. I stopped so she could catch up.

**"I told you, don't call me prez. Makes me feel important. Just call me Kiyomi. No prefixes either,"** I told the girl. She nodded.

**"Now, what is it you need?"**

**"A fight just broke out behind the school,"** she said. I sighed.

**"Lead the way."**

Yes, I ran away to Japan. I ran away from my problems. I ran away from Slade, my fears, everything. I ran away from the Titans. I ran from Robin. This was my new life. I was the top student, voted as the school's president. I was seen a the perfect role model. I didn't plan it this way, it just happened. I wasn't real, I rather blend in somewhere else, create my own ending.

The girl lead me to the fight. It here was a small crowd surrounding two boys. One of them was on the ground, the other was about to punch him. Right before the guy punched him, I caught his fist.

**"That's enough!" **My voice boomed. Everyone looked at me with shocked faces. I hear whispers of 'It's Prez' from the crowd.

**"P-prez!" **The boy, who's fist I caught, stuttered. I grabbed the boy's arm and flipped him, sending him to the ground beside the other boy. I stepped on the boy's back, while holding the other boy's head.

**"Fights over, leave,"** I told the crowd. The students quickly dispersed and left. I looked back down at the two boys.

**"Alright, just so you guys don't end up wasting my time, explain to me why happened so when I send you two to the principal's, I can just tell him what happened. He doesn't have to try and interrogate you, fail, then ask me to interrogate you two. I don't know if you guys have heard about my interrogations, but let me just say, when you leave the school, you're gonna be more beaten up than you are now,"** I warned. They shivered underneath me.

**"So, what'll it be?"** I asked cheerfully, changing my expression.

~.~

Robin had changed into the school's uniform and went around, looking for his classroom, and Kiyomi, but mostly his classroom since the school was huge. Walking through the hallway on the 2nd floor, he looked out the window and noticed there was a fight going on, so early in the morning. He saw a girl, wearing black skirt, black leggings, a white dress shirt, tucked into her skirt, a black bow, and a white blazer with black trimmings. He immediately noticed who she was from her hair black and blue hair, and her deep blue eyes. He couldn't hear anything, but saw her stop the fight, get rid of the crowd, and...interrogate them? Robin smirked when he saw her flip the boy who was standing.

_'Typical Kiyomi,'_ he thought, smiling.

~.~

**"Thank you, Yukimaru-chan, I'll take it from here," **the Principal told me. I nodded and left the office.

**"Fighting over a girl, how immature," **I growled as I walked towards my class. I was late because of them. I opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to take care of a fight," I apologized. I quickly noticed a boy with jet black hair, wearing sunglasses, in the front of the class. I felt like I knew him from somewhere.

_'New student?'_

**"Ah, Yukimaru-chan, just in time," **my teacher, Amakata-sensei, smiled, "**We just received a new student. He only speaks English, doesn't understand Japanese. Since you're the president, and you are very fluent in English, I would like you to help him out," **she told me. The boy was a few inches taller than me. He wore the school's uniform that consists of black pants, white dress shirt, dark blue tie, and a white blazer with black trimmings, unbuttoned.

**"Even if I wasn't prez, I would still help," **I told my teacher. I faced the boy.

"I'm Yukimaru Kiyomi, the school's president. You can call me Yukimaru-chan, but when you're comfortable with Japanese, you can take off the prefixes and just call me Yukimaru," I said in English so he could understand, "Anyways, since I'm gonna be your translator, what's you're name? I'm gonna introduce you to the class for you." He stuck out his hand.

"Richard Grayson," he smiled.

_'Richard Grayson, aka. Robin,'_ I thought.

"From America, I'm guessing?" I asked, shaking his hand, "I'm gonna introduce you to the class." I turned to the class.

**"This is Richard Grayson, he will now be attending this school. Lets try out best to get along with him,"** I say in Japanese.

**"Hai," **the class agreed. Richard gave me a weird look.

"I just introduced you and said that we should try to get along with you," I told him.

**"Grayson-kun, you can take the vacant seat in the back," **Amakata-sensei told him. He looked at me.

"You're sitting in the back, the seat beside mine," I told him. He followed me, I showed him his seat and I went to mine. I sat along the desks beside the windows, second last seat. Richard sat right beside me. We took out our note books and class had started.

_'Why is he here? Robin, why are you here?' _I thought to myself worriedly.

~.~

After the millionth time Robin asked me to translate when Amakata-sensei said, I was ready to just hit him and knock him out.

"How about I write the notes in English for you? And you don't understand something from them, I'll explain it," I told him. He nodded in agreement and I got to work.

~.~

The bell rang, I gave the translated notes to Robin, gathered my things, and walked out of the classroom.

"Ah, Kiyomi, wait up!" Robin told me.

"Whoa, I told you to call me either Yukimaru-chan, or just Yukimaru. You just jumped from formal to informal," I told him. He shrugged.

"I'm more comfortable with calling you Kiyomi," he told me. I sighed.

"Fine, I guess. As long as you don't call me prez," I told him, "Speaking of prez, I'm gonna have to tell you that you're breaking a rule by those sunglasses. Also, tuck in your dress shirt," I scolded.

_'My, how the tables have turned,' _I thought jokingly,_ 'Back then, I used to be the one to be scolded by prez.'_

"I have eyes that are sensitive to light, the teachers allowed me to wear these. Also, I don't see the point of tucking my shirt in only so it can untuck itself out later," Robin told me.

"Fine, for the glasses. But I'll let the shirt slide for today," I told him, "Anyways, did you need something?" I asked. Instead of answering, he grabbed me and dragged me to the roof.

"...I was gonna come up here for lunch anyways," I muttered.

"Alright, let's be serious now," Robin told me, "Cut the school girl act, Kiyomi."

"...uhh? But I am a school girl?" I said, as if I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Kiyomi, seriously. I didn't come all the way from Jump to Japan just so I could go to school," Robin told me.

"Then why are you here? I don't know your story of why you came to Japan, and I honestly don't care too much about it," I shrugged.

"Kiyomi, we need you back in Jump. After you left the Titans, I gave you space, but nothing has been the same without you."

"...I have no clue what you're talking about," I told him.

"The Titans? Teen Titans?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Doesn't ring any bells, is it a club or something?"

"It's our team? We fight villains, come on, you helped bring down some villains with us," He said.

"Villains? That's kinda dangerous, I wouldn't do that kind of stuff," I said.

"Kiyomi, I'm not joking around here, we need you back, things aren't the same," He said, "The Brotherhood of Evil, they're capturing young heroes all over the world. We need your help."

"You probably have the wrong girl," I said, backing away, "I'm just a normal teenage girl." the bell rang and I left.

_'...Brotherhood of Evil? Who's that?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ideas and OC.

~.~

We had P.E next so we all want to change in our gym clothes. The girls wore white t-shirts and red shorts. The boys wore the same except they wore blue shorts, and for some reason they got to wear longer shorts and the girls had to wear short shorts. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and went out. We were playing volley ball. Boys and girls together today. I was on Robin's team, still being his translator.

"We're just playing volleyball, Richard, know how to play?" I asked.

"Yeah, I played it a lot back in America," he said. We split into teams of four. I served it, starting the game. Passing the ball back and forth, over and over. Robin decides to volley the ball, giving me a chance to jump up and spike it, giving us a point. We high fived and got ready for the next serve. The ball came at me and I hit it over the net. I noticed my watch, the little blue light started flashing. I saw the other team spike the ball. I saw an opportunity to have an excuse to leave the game. I dove for the ball, staging an accident involving me getting hit in the head.

"Kiyomi! Are you okay?" Robin asked in concern. I flashed a smile.

"I'm fine, just hit my head," I assured. Amakata-sensei ran over to us.

**"Are you okay?" **She asked. I nodded.

**"Yes, but I think I should go to the nurses office, just to be sure."** She let me go, Robin gave me a look of concern. I ignored his look and went into the school. Passing the nurses office, I ran to the roof. I pressed a button on my watch, which displayed a holographic screen. There was another rampaging monster in town. I sighed. Pressing a few buttons, my clothes changed from my gym clothes to a short, white kimono, reaching to above my knees. My obi served as my utility belt, concealing my throwing weapons. I had my katana tied to my waist and my giant shuriken on my back. I had my black mask on to conceal my identity. My cat ears and tail appeared and I quickly went to the destination. Yeah, my new life wasn't exactly normal. My intention, at first, was just to travel here to breath. But then thieves happened, and I automatically stopped them. I soon became a hero in Japan. They started to rely on me, I couldn't leave. Sadly, my blood lust wasn't gone. It was better, but still there. I didn't have to spill any blood when taking down small thieves. But for bigger villains...sometimes I can't control myself. Lately, there were monsters being released into town, just terrorizing the cities. The man behind this, Akan, just released these things for the hell of it. He was a sadistic man. I didn't know his reason for it, but I had to stop his creations. I made my way to my destination, there stood a giant octopus like creature. Without hesitation, I pulled out my sword and cut off one of its legs. It cried out in pain. It turned to me and attacked me. I jumped out of the way, but dropped my sword.

"Ugh, come on. I gotta get back to class," I said to myself in a hushed voice. I threw some of my exploding shurikens at it, it created smoke, concealing me. I quickly went behind it, touching it's large shadow, I controlled it, making it wrap around the octopus. The monster struggled in the shadow's grasp. I threw my large shuriken, cutting through three other tentacles.

"Four down, four more to go," I said, grabbing my shuriken when it came back like a boomerang. The octopus was able to escape my shadow's grasp, and immediately came after me, shooting pieces of seaweed at me. I immediately ran for my life.

"Shit!" I cried out, running and dodging. It only had four legs, how could it run so fast?

"Well...school was almost over anyways," I sighed. Up ahead I saw a little kid, running for his life, then trip and fall. I quickly grabbed him and brought him to safety.

"Stay here until I defeat the monster, okay?" I told him. He nodded. I diverted the monster in a direction away from the public.

"Alright, ugly, lets hurry and get this fight over with," I told the thing. I let out a shrill cry. I covered my sensitive ears.

"Jeez," I grumbled. I felt myself being lifter off the ground.

"Ew, no, put me down! Get your gross suction cups off me!" I yelled. It just looked at me. It began to crawl to a different direction, bringing me somewhere.

"No, I am not going anywhere with you," I told it. I formed an ice cannon and shot it at the tentacle that was holding me. It froze and broke off. I escaped it's grasp and continued to shoot the monster, freezing and breaking the rest of its tentacles. It was soon tentacle-less, I formed an ice sword and stabbed it in the middle of its head. It started to glow and it exploded...into millions of pieces of sushi.

"...ew?" I questioned if it was gross or not. It was kinda gross, but at the same time it made me hungry.

"I don't know if I can look at sushi the same way ever again." I looked at my watch, noticing school was already over.

"Shit, I have a meeting," I said. I hoped onto the buildings and made my way to the school by rooftops.

~.~

Once I made it to the school's rooftop, I used my watch to change my clothes back to my school uniform and ran into the school. I ran to the staff room, where the meeting almost started.

"Ah, there's our prez," one of the members of student council said.

"Sorry, lets get this meeting started about the upcoming festival, shall we?" I smiled.

~.~

After a few hours, the meeting was over. I walked to the lockers and grabbed my bag. I noticed that Robin was in the room.

"Richard? What are you still doing here?" I asked him.

"You didn't go to the nurses," he said. I blinked.

"Huh?"

"You got hurt during P.E, and said you were going to the nurses office. But when I went by after school, you weren't there," Robin said.

"I was feeling better, and since school was almost over I changed and went to the student council meeting," I told him. He seemed to have bought my lie.

"Go home, I still have to organize a few things around here," I told him.

"I can wait," he told me.

_'I needa talk to you,' _Robin thought.

"Uhh I'll be a while, paper work, planning for the upcoming festival, and I have my own homework to do. Best if you go home," I told him.

_'I don't need you here,' _I thought to myself.

"Is that so?" He asked. I nodded. He walked towards me.

"Then I'll talk to you now," he said.

"W-what?" I asked, walking backwards, away from him. I soon felt my back against the cold wall, Robin standing in front of me.

"Why did you leave for so long?" He asked me.

"...huh?"

"Don't play dumb, you know who I am, Akumu," he said, using the name Slade had given me.

"Uh, you might have the wrong person? I told you, my name's Kiyomi," I told him,trying to dumb my way out of this.

"You do realized I followed you when you 'went to the nurses office'," he said, "All the way to the roof."

"Ah shit..." I sighed.

"Why? You leave and never contacted us," Robin said. I diverted my eyes from his.

"There's reasons of why people leave," I said.

"What's yours?" He asked.

"...I needed to think..." I finally said.

"...that's it?" He asked, a little angered.

"When you find out you're not real, tell me how you feel," I told him, "I needed some time to think about joining the Titans. When I came here, I just started stopping robberies automatically. Bigger villains emerged and I had to help. Neko ninja is known as a hero around here now."

"You could have been a hero over at Jump!" Robin told me.

"I didn't really want to be a hero in the first place!" I told him, "I still don't have my blood lust under control. I've killed many of the major villains here, I don't think Jump would want a murderer as a hero." Robin just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"Anyways, I'm on the trail of the top villains here. All he does is creates monsters, then sends them off into the city. I need to track him down, and bring him down. He's killed innocent lives with his experiments and it needs to stop. I can't leave until this guy is behind bars...or possibly have my sword through his body..." Robin looked at me with a bit of a scared expression.

"Again, controlling it is hard," I said, looking away, A-anyways, you guys can just make sure Slade is behind bars for me..take care of your side of the world."

"Then let me help you. We can capture this villain, bring him down, and you can come back. Then we can help you control your thirst for blood," he told me, "That side of the world is your side too." I shook my head.

"No, Robin. This is my job. I don't need your help. Honestly, you're wasting your time here. I don't plan on coming back," I said, "I'm not a Titan. I gave back the communicator for a reason."

"But-"

"I don't want to be a Titan. Japan needs me here," I said cutting him off, "End of discussion." I walked away from him quickly. He grabbed my arm.

"Robin, let go," I told him.

"Please let me help," he pleased. I shook my head.

"The longer I hang around you, the harder it'll be for me to let go," I said, escaping his grasp.

~.~

I pulled an all nighter to finish everything. Two hours of sleep. All I could think about was Robin and the Titans. He figured me out so quickly. I was at school early, giving the teachers info on what each class was doing for the festival. They all agreed and went on to their classes. I walked around the halls with a clipboard, jotting down notes of what needed to be done, and what has been done. From the corner of my eye, I saw Robin leaning against a wall, not doing anything. I sighed and walked up to him.

"Richard, I thought you were helping out on the cleaning," I said, "And I thought I told you to tuck in your shirt."

"I'll take care of the shirt later," he told me, "And I don't feeling like cleaning." What was he doing? He was attracting people's attention.

"I'm sorry, but that was an order, go help clean, and tuck your shirt in," I ordered.

"Geez, you're so mad at the little things, you gotta chill," he said, using my shoulder as an arm rest. I pushed his arm off and grabbed his ear.

**"Keep doing your jobs, I'm gonna take care of this guy," **I told everyone who was watching. They obeyed as I dragged Robin by his ear to the roof.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him, "Just because of yesterday, you start acting like a jerk?"

"Oh no, I disobeyed the prez. What's my punishment? Or are you not gonna give me one?" He asked.

"W-what? I'm letting you off on a warning!" I told him.

"Is that a treatment you give to all new students? Or just friends?" He asked. I blushed.

"You're abusing the warnings," I said through gritted teeth.

"You're the one giving out warnings," Robin said, "I bet if I spray painted the whole school, you would let me off as a warning."

_'...okay maybe,'_ I thought.

"If you do that, I would beat you up and then send you to the principals. It's up to him what your punishments are. I just catch people who get in trouble," I said, "Disobeying the clothing rule isn't too bad, but it's annoying. You should be helping out with the festival, not let everyone do all the work. And were you calling me short when you used me as an arm rest?"

"Yes," he said.

"Ugh, stop annoying me, I have a shit ton of work to do," I huffed, "Go back to the school and help out, I need a breather." I held my forehead. Robin just stayed there. I sighed and walked up to him. I grabbed his arm and threw him towards the door.

"Go, now," I ordered in a menacing voice. He stuck his tongue out at me before leaving.

"Ugh, this kid," I sighed, rubbing my forehead. I leaned over the railings along the edge of the roof. I took a breath before going back into the school.

"Alright, things are still going smoothly," I assured myself, looking at my clipboard. I walked into a classroom.

**"How's everything in here?" **I asked the students.

**"Everything's fine over here, prez,''** One of the students told me. I cringed when she called me 'Prez'. I just nodded. I turned to leave but didn't see the shelf that was gonna fall on me.

**"Prez!Look out!" **I looked up to see the shelf fall.

_'Shit,'_ I covered myself with my arms, I braced myself for the shelf to fall on me.

"Prez!"

"Kiyomi!" I felt myself being lifted up and carried swiftly away from the falling furniture. I looked to see Robin holding up, and straightening out, the bookshelf.

_ 'If he didn't save me...'_ I looked up to see my savior. First thing I saw was red hair.

"S-senpai?" I stuttered out. I blushed.

_'Smooth, Kiyomi,'_ I mentally face palmed myself.

"You outta be carful, Prez," he told me, putting me down.

"Uh, thank you," I thanked.

"No problem," he smiled. I smiled back. I felt glares being sent our direction. I looked over at Robin. I walked over to him.

"Thanks for holding the bookshelf up, but you could've let it fall. You didn't get hurt did you?" I said, examining him.

"Uh, I'm fine," he said, looking away. His face turned a little pink. I put my hand on his forehead.

"...what are you doing?" He asked.

"Your face was pink, so I thought you might have had a fever. But seems like you don't," I said, putting my hand down, **"Alright, lets get back to work."** I told everyone.

~.~

I was carrying some old textbooks that we couldn't use anymore over to the storage. The pile was so tall, I could hardly see where I was going.

"Almost there...I think..." I sighed. I felt the pile topple over.

_ 'Shit!'_ I waited for the booked to fall, but nothing happened. I saw Daiki holding the books up so they wouldn't fall. Once it stabilized, he took some from the pile.

"Oh, Daiki-senpai, you don't have to help me," I told him.

"I'm happy to help, don't worry," he smiled, "Also, I was afraid you might have walked into a wall or something."

"Ah, thank you," I smiled at him. Daiki had a really nice toned body. I blushed.

_'Not now,'_ I told myself as we made our way to the storage room.

~.~

Daiki-senpai had help me out through the whole day, making things way easier. Also saving me. I was oddly clumsy today. Slipping, almost dropping things, things falling on me. I smiled, he was helpful, intelligent, fit, and was fluent in both English and Japanese.

_ 'Maybe I can get him to be Robin's translator,' _I joked to myself.

~.~

Robin was waiting for Kiyomi to come back from the roof. He notice a red haired guy in the other room, fiddling around with the shelf. Robin turned away when he saw Kiyomi coming back from the roof. She was so engrossed into her clipboard, she didn't notice him. She walked into the other room. When she was walking out, he noticed the bookshelf. Robin quickly went to hold up the shelf so it wouldn't fall on her. The red haired guy quickly carried her away from the bookshelf. Robin glared at him.

_ 'He wanted this to happen,' _he thought. As Robin helped out with the festival, he caught the red haired guy, known as Daiki, plant accidents to happen to Kiyomi. She slipped on water when rushing over to help with one of the classes that was hopelessly unorganized. He caught her before she touched the ground. He placed buckets of paints on the edge of a cabinet. When she was walking passed, he hit the cabinets so they would fall. He got her out of the way before they hit her. When she was carrying textbooks, he made the tower topple but held it still so it wouldn't fall.

_'What's this guy up to?'_

~.~

** "...things are going along smoothly, we're getting things done way faster than I thought! This will definitely be a great festival," **I said, ending the meeting. I exited the student council room and walked to my classroom to get my bag. I was about in the room when I noticed through the window of the classroom door that there was Daiki-senpai and a girl alone in the room. I hid from the window, I grabbed the edge of the window and peeked.

**"...I...well..." **The girl was brunette and had her hair in pigtails. She fiddled around with her fingers, blushing wildly.

_ '...is this a...c-confession?' _I blushed. My nails dug into the frame of the window.

** "I really l-like you, s-senpai!"** She blurted out. My eyes widened.

** "I-I know we don't know each other very well, b-but I'll do what it takes to make you like me!" **She said, tears forming in her eyes.

_ '...girl's desperate,'_ I thought, _'...what's gonna be senpai's answer?'_ I nervously thought.

** "That won't work, now will it?"** Daiki told her, she looked at him with shock,"**You shouldn't change yourself for someone."** He was about to walk away, but she grabbed his arm.

** "P-please! Can't we at least try?"** She asked.

_ '...okay I should get my bag,'_ I thought, opening the door. There was an awkward silence.

** "There was some noise going on in here, what's going on?"** I asked, as if I wasn't just eavesdropping.

** "It's nothing,"** the girl said quickly, running out of the room. Daiki sighed in relief.

"Thanks, you really saved me," he told me.

"Hmm? I just heard a bunch of noise. Also, my bag is here," I said, grabbing my bag.

"Ah, either way, thanks," he told me.

"I guess we can say it's my way of repaying you for helping me today," I smiled.

"Wait, I'll walk with you," he said, grabbing his own bag.

~.~

We conversed on the way down to the lockers. I noticed Robin there.

"Oh, Richard, you're still here?" I asked.

"Was waiting for you," he told me. He glared at Daiki.

"I just remembered, I needa get home soon, look after my grandmother," Daiki told me.

"Ah, alright. Take care," I smiled at him.

"You too," he said. He gave me a peck on the cheek and walked off. I stared at him, lightly touching my check where he kissed me, and probably blushing like crazy.

"Ahem," Robin cleared his throat.

"Hmm?" I blinked back into reality.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Didn't seem like nothing," he said.

"Well, at least he did something today, I bet you didn't help out at all today," I frowned.

"I did, after that whole shelf fiasco, I helped clean and set things up," he told me.

"Oh...well good job then," I said. I grabbed some textbooks from my locker and turned to leave. Robin walked with me.

"...um...exactly where are you staying?" I asked.

"No where special," he answered.

"Is it really the same way as where I'm going?" I asked.

"What? I can't walk you home?" He asked, blushing a bit. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but no talk about the Titans," I warned. He sighed.

"Well, now I'm actually just walking you home."

"I told you already, I don't wanna join the Titans," I sighed.

"Do you hate us or something?" He asked.

"No, I don't. I can't control my bloodlust. I don't wanna hurt anyone over at Jump. If I kill a villain over there by accident, I'll get arrested. Over here, they're chill with it for some reason," I told him.

"I told you, we can help you with that," Robin told me.

"Have you actually had to deal with someone who can't control themselves when they fight?" I asked him, "I don't think so."

"We're your friends," he told me, "over here, I see you as way too nice. You're faking your personality here, besides when you have to deal with students who break the rules."

"You're saying I don't have any friends here?" I asked. He nodded.

"I have friends here," I defended.

"Who ?" He asked, like he won.

"...Daiki's a friend," I said.

"You seem like he's more than a friend," Robin said angrily.

"What? He's been very helpful. If it wasn't for him, I would have been covered in paint," I defended.

"Yeah, if he didn't set the paint buckets up in the first place, you would have been covered in paint ether way."

"Are you saying he's been setting all these things up?" I asked, he nodded, "Aw, someone's jealous that some other person's getting more attention from me instead of you?"

"What? Why would I be jealous?" He asked.

"I dunno, you tell me," I told him, "I don't know why you don't like him."

"I really don't like him, I don't trust him. I don't want you near him," Robin told me.

"Sorry, Mom, but you aren't my mom," I huffed, "Robin, I can hang out with anyone I want, even if you don't like them, I do." With that, I walked into my apartment. Leaving Robin outside.

~.~

"...I think that guy is up to no good," Robin explained everything to the Titans over the communicator.

"So basically," Cyborg started out.

"You're jealous~~~~" Beast Boy finished.

"...what?" Robin asked.

"He's so jelly~~" BB smirked.

"Yeah, Kiyomi got stolen from Robin," Cyborg teased.

"She was not taken from me...she's not even mine, guys be serious!" Robin told them.

"We are, we're trying to figure how long it'll take for you guys to get together," BB said in a serious tone.

"Did you guys at least listen to the part when I said she won't come back and she doesn't wanna be a Titan?" Robin sighed.

"You can do it, Robin! You can surely convince friend Kiyomi to come back," Starfire reassured.

"We need her anyways, we're still hunting down the brotherhood of evil, and we'll have a better chance of defeating them if we have her," Raven said.

"Right, I'll try talking to her again," Robin said.

"Try to win her back first!" Cyborg joked. Robin glared at him and closed the communicator.

Things were going perfectly. Food stands were prepared for tomorrow. Games were ready. The haunted house inside was amazing...I heard it was amazing at least. For some reason, the maid cafe was having a bit of trouble. I walked into the maid cafe...they were having trouble putting the outfits on.

"Dear lord," I sighed. I helped them, and straightened them up.

"Alright, practice serving and greeting while I look over the menu," I said. I went over to the 'chefs' and looked over the menu. They looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"It's good, but it's best to have simple dishes that can be done in a few minutes, but looks good. Some of these are kinda hard to make, and can take a while," I explained. I wrote some simple dishes down to replace the hard ones and went back to the maids. Surprisingly, they were perfect at serving and greeting. Just five minutes ago, they couldn't even tie a bow.

"Great, you guys are definitely ready for tomorrow," I smiled.

"Thank you, prez. Sorry that we took most of your time," one of them said.

"Not at all," I smiled.

"Um, would you be able to help us out tomorrow? Like serve as a maid?" One of them asked.

"Oh, sure I guess," I said. They cheered and reserved an outfit for me. I walked out of the classroom and went around the other classrooms. I noticed my watch flashing.

_'Ugh, not now!'_ I thought, running up to the roof. Once I got to the roof, I use my watch to change into my hero attire.

"What is it this time?" I turned to see Robin.

"It's not your concern, go help out with the class," I told him.

"I gotta talk to you about something," he said.

"Not the best time, I gotta go," I said. I looked at the holographic screen. I sighed in relief. It was just a bank robbery.

"We can talk later," I told him before heading off to capture the robbers.

~.~

"You guys are stupid," I told the thieves. They were all tied up together. The police arrived and arrested them. I quickly returned to the school and changed back to my school uniform. I went through one last round, last meeting before festival, done. I went to my class, where Robin was waiting.

"Alright, what do you need to talk about?" I asked.

"Titans want you back," he said, flat out.

"No," I said bluntly.

"You wanna talk to them? I can call them right now?" He said.

"Look, it's not like I don't wanna go back. I don't want to hurt anyone, and then get arrested like a criminal," I said.

"We need you back. An evil organization called the brother hood of evil is attacking all the heroes. We don't know why, but we're trying to stop them. It'll mean a lot of you came back and helped us. And it'll mean way more if you joined us again," Robin said. I looked away.

"Please, Kiyomi. We all miss you, we need you," he pleaded.

_'I need you,' _he thought.

"...I...I'll think about it," I sighed, "But of I do agree, I have to defeat whoever's creating these monsters in Japan first. By myself." He nodded.

"Just in case," he said, handing me a communicator, "Even if you don't agree to be a Titan, heroes stick together." I sighed but took it.

~.~

Ooh~ Robin's jealous of senpai XD love triangle happening~

Til next chapter.

~Yukiyoshino =^.^=


	3. Chapter 3

Hi and sorry! I had writer's block D: I knew the idea for this chapter, just writing it was like wha...  
I wish i wrote this better, but this was all I had for this chapter. It's kinda shorter than my other chapters...but better than anything?  
Anyways...enjoy? (I hope)

~.~

The day of the festival. I was in a maid outfit. Deja vu.

_'Hopefully Robin won't knock me out again,' _I joked. I helped the maids serve, and walked around to make sure everything was fine. Going back and forth was just tedious and exhausting. Especially wen I have to go outside and then back upstairs to the top floor.

_'Regret being prez,' _I sighed. I walked back and saw Robin helping out the maids. He was dressed up in a tux, very nicely. I blushed.

"Wow, looking sharp, Richard," I teased.

"Same to you," he smirked.

"Duh, I'm fantabulous," I laughed. We worked together well and served our guests. After a bit I noticed Robin getting dragged off to the hallway. I went to go check. The girl who dragged him off, one of the maids, was confessing to him. She wasn't very good with her English though.

"...I...like you...umm...from when you come here...I first see you...I like you, very much," she stuttered.

_'Sorry, but he's taken...er I mean he's not interested,' _I blushed at my thought.

"Thanks, but I'm interested in another girl," Robin told her. She looked at him confused.

"I like different girl," he said simply.

"...oh," she said sadly.

"Sorry," Robin said, walking back to the class.

_'Shit,' _I quickly moved away from the door.

"Hey, it's our break," Robin said. I looked at the time.

"Oh, it is," I smiled,"Wanna check the festival out?"

"I already walked around, I'm pretty interested in one thing though," he smirked.

"What?" I asked.

~.~

"...I want to kill you," I told Robin. We were in front of the class that held the haunted house.

"What?" He shrugged. I lightly punched his arm.

"You know I'm scared of this!"

"Yeah...let's go!" He smiled, dragging me along. They did a good job at making it dark, I'll give them that. It was pitch black, the only light was the ominous green glow that was around us, acting like fog. I automatically clutched myself onto Robin's arm. He laughed.

"Just like before," he said.

"Shut up," I grumbled as we made our way through.

~.~

"That was almost worse than the other haunted house," I said when we got out.

"Hey, you didn't punch anything!" Robin praised me.

"I wanted to, but I didn't cause some of them were students," I sighed. He laughed.

"Still, good job," he said.

"I swear, if you bring me to another haunted house, I'll kill you," I said with a serious tone.

"Alright, alright," Robin said. We walked around, outside the school. We played some of the small games like ring toss, balloon darts, normal darts. We bought some food, and just had a bit of fun. There was a small photo booth that the students had set up. It was a little backdrop, the students would take pictures of the guests and print them as photo strips.

"Wanna get our pictures taken?" Robin asked me.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled, "We're all dressed up though."

"Part of the fun," Robin smirked. We walked in the booth. We got ready for the flash of lights, posing for the pictures. After a few minutes, we got our strip of photos. I laughed.

"Look how proper we look in this one!"I laughed. Robin was bowing and I bowed with a curtsy.

"We took advantage of our attires," Robin said, "This one on the other hand, I needa get you back for it." He pointed at the one where he was on the ground and I had a foot on him, looking superior.

"What? It's just me being me," I stuck out my tongue. We put away our own copies of the photos and decided to go back to the Maid Cafe. Awaiting us was an unexpected Senpai.

~.~

We walked into the classroom, I noticed that someone I was very fond of was sitting at one of the tables.

"Senpai, shouldn't you be working over down at one of the food stands?" I asked him.

"Ah, Kiyomi! I came to visit you but you weren't here," Daki told me.

"On break," he told me, "Also, you owe me for breakfast this morning."

"Ah, right!" I remembered. Robin looked at me.

"...I didn't eat this morning and he gave me food from his stand," I explained, "Didn't have money at the moment." I went to my bag and paid him back . He brought me closer and whispered something into my ear.

"After the festival, meet up with me," he told me. I blushed, feeling warm air against my ear. I nodded before walking back to the maids, and Robin.

"What he say?" Robin asked.

"Nothing important," I said, still blushing. I watched Daki walk out of the classroom, winking at me before he left.

"I really don't like that guy," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Someone's jealous~," I joked.

"At a guy like him? I don't think so," Robin said.

"What's so bad about him? All he's done is be nice to me," I said.

"What if I told you he set those 'accidents' up from yesterday?" Robin asked. I scoffed.

"You, my friend, are so jealous."

"Kiyomi, I want you to stay away from him," He commanded.

"You may be the leader of the Titans, but not me," I said quietly, glaring at him.

"Kiyomi-"

"Get back to work," I ordered, walking away.

_'Seriously, can't he just go back to Jump?'_ I sighed.

"**Kiyomi-chan~" **One of the maids said, coming up to me, **"So, is it true?"**

"**Is what true?"** I asked.

"**There's a rumor going around that you're between guys! In a little love triangle between Grayson-kun and Daki-Senpai! Kya~"** She squealed.

"**What? No, nothing like that is happening,"** I told the girl.

"**Are you sure? Daki seems to like you, and I saw your face when Grayson was getting confessed to~"** She smirked.

"**...say nothing and get back to work."**

~.~

The festival came to an end, everything was cleaned up. Everyone was back in their uniforms.

"**Great job everyone! I proclaim this year's festival successful!" **I smiled. All the students cheered. I smiled at them. At the corner of my eye, I saw Daki at the doorway.

"**There's a small bonfire held in front of the school, supervised by the teachers. Go celebrate for a job well done,"** I told them. They all cheered and quickly walked out of the room. The room was soon empty. I sighed in relief, sitting on one of the desks.

"I thought you told me to meet up with you, not the other way around," I smiled. Daki chuckled, walking into the room.

"That was the plan, but then I never told you where to meet up," He told me.

"I was curious about where to meet you," I grinned, "So what's up?" he walked up to me, placing both hands on the desk, me in the middle. I blushed at the closeness.

"D-Daki Senpai?" I questioned.

"Well? What do you think?" He asked me, "What do you think I asked you to meet up?"

"I-I dunno," I stuttered.

"You're cute when you blush," He leaned against my ear, and held my wrists,"You know? You're really cute when you change into Neko Ninja." My eyes widened. He held my wrists behind my back.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"You really think I didn't notice that the super hero I was fighting this whole time was my own kohai?" Daki smirked, "During kendo in P.E a year ago, I realized your fighting skills were exactly like Neko ninja's. I started sending out random monsters to see if it was true. I continued so I could see your moves, plan on how to encounter them."  
"...senpai, what are you talking about?" I asked in a dull voice.

"Nice try, I've seen you pull that card before," Daki told me.

"..dammit...so what? You got me. What are you gonna do? Hmm? Akan?" I asked, using his villain (or real?) name. He removed his hands from mine, revealing that he had tied my hands together.

"...so you're gonna kidnap me?" I asked.

"Try to figure out the reason for it," Akan smirked. I shook my head.

"Do you really think I'll let you take me away so easily?" I aimed a kick towards his head. He dodged my attack, moving back. I quickly got off the desk and jumped over my arms so my tied hands would be in front of me, not behind my back. I ran at my former Senpai, trying to hit him with my tied up hands. He dodged and sent a kick to my side, sending me across the room, knocking over the rows of desks.

"The monsters, monitoring me, finding out my movements, those weren't the only reasons, right?" I asked, getting up, "What do you want with me anyways?"

"It was just to monitor your skills, your power. Each monster was a test, each one becoming harder and harder. You have unbelievable skills, which I need," Akan smirked, throwing a punch at me.

"Wha..? Do you realize how many people you've killed and injured, unleashing those things into the city? All to see if my abilities were enough to defeat them?" I questioned with anger, blocking his attack.

"Of course, I needed to know if your abilities and powers were worth taking," He said, blocking my attack.

"You, take my power? I rather not let that happen," I said, sending a kick to his face. He caught it,and held my leg in place.

"You shouldn't kick so high, you're flashing your panties," He told me, "Stripes? Very cute," He smirked. I blushed.

"Put my leg down!" I told him. He grabbed my leg and threw me to the other side of the room. I crashed into the chalkboard, giving it a crater.

"Geez...the school's gonna have to buy a new one to replace this," I sighed.

"Your priorities are never straight," Akan told me. I pushed myself up, I was already getting tired.

"You're not putting up much of a fight, I'm hardly breaking a sweat," He mocked.

"Maybe cause my hands are tied up?!"

"It makes things easier," He told me. He quickly came up behind me, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, then I fell into darkness.

~.~

Robin was walking through the hallways of the school, looking for a certain cat girl.

"That Daki is up to something, I can't leave her with him. Where is she?" He said, looking through the halls. He heard some noise, coming from the floor above him.

"What was that?" He questioned, running up the stairs. The Boy Wonder followed the noises to the room at the end of the hall. He opened the door to see Daki holding an unconscious Kiyomi over his shoulder.

"I knew it! You were after her," Robin said, glaring at the red haired boy. Daki laughed darkly.

"Too late, your girlfriend's mine now," Daki said. Robin balled his fists in anger and ran at the older boy. Daki smirked and threw a smoke bomb. Smoke filled the room, blinding Robin. When the smoke disappeared, so did Daki and Kiyomi.

"Darn it!" Robin said with anger. Then he remembered.

"She still has the communicator with her." He pulled out his own, locating Kiyomi.

"She's on the other side of the city? Already?" Robin sighed. He change into his normal attire and went after the girl, jumping roof to roof.

"I'm coming for you, Kiyomi," Robin said determinedly.

~.~

_'...ugh...my head is pounding,' _I opened my eyes, finding myself in a tube like chamber. My hands were tied behind my back, again. My legs were tied together and I was also gagged so I couldn't make a sound. I heard footsteps coming toward me.

"Did you wake up yet, prez?"I looked up to see Akan, smirking at me. I glared at him.

"Kohai, don't glare. It's not a good look for you," Akan chuckled, "Let's get started, shall we?" He grinned.

"I would have done this earlier, but, sadly, you have to be awake for this to work," He told me. He walked to a table with all sorts of controls. I looked at him strangely.

"You see, when I activate this machine you're in, it'll extract all your powers and skills into these rings I'm wearing, making your powers mine," He told me, "Then, I'll be able to take over Japan, with my other stolen powers. I'll keep looking out for more heroes I can take powers from, soon taking over the world."

_'...you're crazy if you think that's gonna work,'_ I thought. Realizing he was soon gonna take my powers, I quickly tried to break free from my binds, tried. Akan pulled some levers, pushed some buttons. The chamber lit up. Soon, I felt myself getting drained, my powers getting taken away, painfully.

"Hmm, you know what? I was gonna just kill you after this, but you're a pretty face. I'll keep you for...my entertainment," Akan smirked.

_'...shit, now what?'_ I thought. There was a loud crash, catching my, and Akan's, attention (though I didn't really open my eyes due to the pain of the ability extraction..).

"Let her go!"

"Robin?"

_'Robin?'_ I thought.

"What's a Titan doing here?" Akan asked.

"I was the new student at your school," Robin said, "Let her go, and surrender, Daki."

"I rather have you call me 'Akan', and too bad. I've waited long for her power, and I'm not gonna let some Titan prevent me from taking it," Akan told him.

"Then I guess I'll have to stop you by force!" Robin said, running at Akan with his staff.

_'I can't see anything..bummer...'_ I thought. Ignoring the pain, I continued to try and break free. Robin swung his staff and Akan, the red haired villain dodged the Titan's every attack. Akan raised his hand, causing the ground to move, lifting it up. He moved his hand to the side, causing the mountain of cement to fall on Robin, the Boy Wonder dodged the attack.

_'He's able to control the ground, like Terra?'_ Robin wondered. Akan hovered his hand in the air, looking at where Robin was. The floor underneath Robin began to liquify.

"Wha?" The boy sunk into the ground, covering him. The floor began to solidify again, trapping the Titan. Robin threw an explosive up the hole that didn't cover him yet, it exploded, making the hole bigger so he could escape.

"You're a determined boy, aren't ya?" Akan asked, "Maybe this will stop you." The villain shot hot magma like substance out of his hands. Robin did a backflip, dodging the attack.

"I can't really believe that you were born with these powers," Robin told the red hair. Akan smirked.

"I stole them, just like how I'm going to steal Kiyomi's."

"What?" Robin looked at the machine I was in, "Not if I have anything to say about it." He ran to the glass tube I was trapped in, where I was still struggling to free myself from the binds. With his staff, Robin swung it to break the glass. Before he could land a blow, a wall of cement pushed him away.

"Uh-uh, I can't let you do that," Akan smirked. Robin threw explosive disks at the glass. Shots of magma melted the disks before they could make it to the tube.

"Keep going, it'll pass time till the extraction is complete," Akan said, "After I'm done with her, maybe I'll take your abilities as well, I hear you're great with hand to hand combat."

"Not gonna happen," Robin said, throwing an array of birdrangs in the villain's direction. Akan prepared to block the attacks, but the birdrangs missed him.

"You missed," Akan smirked.

"Or did I?" Robin smirked. Akan's smug expression changed into a confused expression which soon dropped when he turned to see his controls got hit. Sparks of electricity shot out, and the controls exploded.

"NO!" Akan yelled. Robin broke the glass, and freed me from my binds.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, now."

"Let's catch this guy, like old times," Robin smiled.

"Right." We both looked at Akan.

"You think you can defeat me? I'd like to see you try," Akan smirked. I glared at him.

"I underestimated you, but now I know what I'm going to to face, I can't say the same for you," I told him.

"I've monitored you for months, I think I know what I'm dealing with," He told me.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked from behind him. He turned in surprise. I kicked him across the room towards Robin who was ready for him. Robin hit him with his staff, sending our villain towards a wall. Akan used the wall to his advantage, jumping off, attacking Robin. I ran towards the boys.

"Robin, shield yourself!" I told the Boy wonder. Robin quickly covered himself with his cape. I jumped and sent a storm of ice needles at the boys. Akan was soon covered in needles.

"You think a bunch of needles are gonna stop me?" He questioned. I roundhouse kicked him in the face.

"Yes," I answered. I grabbed him from the front and began beating the crap outta him. He weakly lifted his hand, trying to control the ground around us. Nothing.

"What?" Akan questioned, trying to use his powers.

"I'm guessing that breaking your machine released the powers you stole from your body. That or when Robin hit you with his staff earlier, he also broke your rings, which probably released your powers," I said. Throwing him towards a wall.

"Well, at least I still have a background of hand to hand combat!" He said. He tried to move, but he couldn't.

"What's happening?" He asked. I punched him across the face.

"The needles I embedded into your skin hit your entire nerve system, so you can't move while I continue to beat the fuck outta you for kidnapping me!" I said, going for another round of beating.

"Kiyomi, he can't move, we can just take him to jail, come on!" Robin told me.

"...fine," I said, calming myself down, "You're lucky, if he wasn't here I would've killed you." I tied Akan up, and dragged him to the police station with Robin. I watched the police take him away. I sighed.

_'I fell for a villain, can't be helped, I guess.'_ Robin cleared his throat, getting my attention.

"Hmm?"

"We've taken care of that guy, so now comes the question," Robin said, "Are you gonna stay, or come back?" I thought for a moment.

"...I'll go back," I said.

"...really? Just like that? I thought you'd kinda fight back or something," Robin said in surprise. I shrugged.

"I've got nothing to do here anymore, at least I think I don't," I said, "Although, I am worried about the possible bloodshed. Anyways, when are you gonna tell the others? So I'll be prepared."

"Oh, they were listening the whole time," He said.

"...huh?" He held his communicator up to my face, on the screen were the other Titans.

"HI KIYOMI! YOU'RE COMING BACK, RIGHT?" Starfire practically screamed.

"Uhh, yes, Starfire, I am coming back," I said.

"Can't wait to defeat you in DDR," Beast Boy told me.

"In your dreams, BB," I smiled.

"Can't wait to welcome you back," Cyborg told me.

"Please don't throw a party," I said dully.

"Chess?" Raven asked simply.

"Certainly," I smirked, "See you all soon." Robin closed his communicator, and I hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked.

"Sneaky, calling them like that," I said, "By the way...you were right."

"About what?"

"You know...Akan, Daki. He was after me," I said, without looking at him.

"Oh that, don't worry about it. I didn't think you'd believe me," He said, patting me on the head. I sighed.

"I'm trying to say...that I'm sorry...and that you were right," I muttered, "And thanks for saving me. Though I would have totally been able to beat that guy's ass."

"Right, feeding your ego there?" Robin smirked.

"Shut up," I pouted, "Anyways, shall we go?"

"Let's."

~.~

Authors note: I realized i don't have as many views as i did in the first story (The Masked Villain) or any reviews for this story. I have a feeling that you guys don't like this story? I'm not really encouraged to do this story like the other story I'm doing right now. I don't wanna ask for reviews but I get my encouragement from reviews, and if I don't get any, I'm probably gonnna shorten this story than intended.  
Til next chapter.  
~Yukiyoshino =^.^=


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, sorry for late post. Been busy, too many projects. All is now done, til the next project that is T.T

Thanks for the reviews! I'll finish this like I had planned. :) Now, to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC and ideas.

~.~

By the time me and Robin left Japan, Kiyomi Yukimura was found out to be the high school president of Yokosuka High. I didn't mind that they knew, it's just that I had to go undercover, I couldn't walk around as Neko Ninja or myself. It what I get for trying to run away, I guess.

"I still can't believe that hat alone concealed your identity," Robin told me. I smirked, slightly lifting my black fedora.

"If it shadows my face, people can't see my face, meaning they don't know its me. No one knew were Kiyomi Yukimura went. But I guess they'll figure it out when Neko Ninja appears again," I said. We just got back to the Titan's Tower, tired as hell.

"All I wanna do I fall onto my bed and sleep for fifty years," I sighed.

"I doubt any of the Titans will let you do that," Robin told me.

"I know." We walked into the common room. First thing I see is a green blur coming towards me. I quickly stepped to the side, the green boy missing me.

"Nice try, Beast Boy. But I was ready for that," I told him, helping him up.

"Welcome back!" The boy smiled, hugging me.

"Yeah...it was pretty stupid of me to leave," I said, hugging the boy back.

"Don't worry about it, main thing is that you're back," Cyborg told me.

"Kiyomi! Welcome back, friend!" Starfire told me, pulling me into a life threatening hug.

"T-thanks, Star," I said, breathless.

"Good to have you back," Raven told me.

"Good to be back," I smiled, "Anyways, Robin mentioned something about the Brother Hood of Evil? What's that all about?"

"The Brotherhood of Evil is an evil organization bent on world domination led by their leader, The Brain, and his associate Mallah, General Immortus, and Madame Rouge," Beast Boy said in a low tone.

"I've heard of Madame Rouge...but who's the others?" I asked.

"Mallah is a giant, intelligent gorilla that protects the Brain, Gerneral Immortus is an old army gerneral dude with an army of robots," BB told me, "The Brotherhood of Evil was an old enemy of the Doom Patrol, I was once part of the Doom Patrol," Beast Boy explained, "Now they're attacking young heroes around the world."

"Basically, if they can take down every hero out there, they'd be able to take over the world?" I asked. The Titans nodded. I sighed.

"Guess that means we gotta take em out."

"Not that easy," Cyborg told me.

"Yeah, the Doom Patrol were at it for years, and the Brotherhood of Evil are still standing strong," Beast Boy said, "The Titans and Doom Patrol got together, trying to take down the Brain, but they got away."

"So what you're saying is, The Brotherhood of Evil isn't gonna be easy to take down?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's why I set of to go find you and bring you back," Robin told me.

"That and cause we needed our kitten back, you were gone for too long," Cyborg told me.

"Yes, and now that you have come back, we can stop the Brain of Evil!" Starfire exclaimed positively.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what difference does one more hero make? I'm not some mutated, super being," I told them.

"I'm guessing that you'd might go all blood lusty and go on a rampage, stopping the Brotherhood of Evil," Beast Boy told me. I glared at him.

"Beast Boy, I swear to god, bring up my blood lust problem and I'll-"

"What Beast Boy meant to say," Robin quickly said, also giving BB a slight stare, "Was that the more heroes we get, the better, even if its just one more hero." I sighed.

"I wasn't gonna say no either way, gotta help the other heroes that I've never met before," I shrugged.

"That's our Kitten!" Cyborg told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Kitten name again? Really?" I asked, "I'd honestly wouldn't mind it but it reminds us all of Robin's evil girlfriend." I smirked.

"Who? You?" Beast Boy asked. I hit him over the head.

"I'm not evil anymore!" I growled.

"So, that means you are his girlfriend?" Cy smirked, earning him a roundhouse kick to the face, making him fly across the room.

"Anyways, where and when do we start?" I asked, crossing my arms. We heard alarms going off, lights flashing.

"Right now," Robin told me, running over to the giant screen, typing a few keys, "And wherever Wildebeest is." We all quickly went over to where Robin was.

"Wildebeest, can you hear me? What's happening?" Robin asked, there was a short pause, "Wildebeest? Do you read me? Answer!" There was the sound of static, no image on the screen.

"...what just happened?" I asked, a bit nervous.

"We gotta move, now," Robin told us.

~.~

Using the Titians spaceship, we went to the destination Wildebeest was last before the connection got cut off.

"Wildebeest!" Robin called out, walking around the rocky terrain, "Wildebeest?!" His voice echoed in between the cliffs.

"Are you sure this is the right location?" Starfire asked.

"This is where his signal was last transmissive," Robin told her. I crouched at the edge of the cliff.

"Damn...long fall. One push and.." I turned to see everyone looking at me, "...wha...oh..whoops. Continue with...yeah.."Robin came over to the ledge where I was, examining...the rocks?

"Somethings not right," Robin said. He threw a rope down, so he could climb down the bottom of the cliff. Once he got to the bottom I just jumped, using water from the river that was at the bottom to catch me and gently lower me down to the ground. And Starfire simply flew down.

"...his communicator?" I questioned as Robin picked up the pieces of what's left of the communicator.

"And no sign of Wildebeest," He sighed, "Starfire. I want you to get the titans and continue working here."

"What about you?" Star asked.

"I'm gonna find whoever did this," Robin said, holding a piece of the communicator.

"I'm going with you," I stated.

"No, you have to stay here and-"

"You brought me back here to help defeat the Brotherhood of Evil. There's more than enough people to help search for Wildebeest. You really think you alone can find this person? And if you do, you don't know who this person is, are you really that confident that you'll be able to defeat them? What if its Madame Rouge? Or that General? If the Gorilla protects the Brain I doubt that he would leave to hunt down the other heroes. You really gotta think about this, you need at least another person, just in case," I told him, crossing my arms. Everyone looked at me, a bit in shock.

"...fine," Robin sighed, I smirked at my small victory. I used my watch to change into my hero attire.

"Let's go~" I said, going back to the ship.

~.~

We received a call from Hotspot, in Morocco. We weren't too sure what was going on, but we immediately went there, hoping to find our "Honorary Titan Assassin".

"Robin! Where's your location? I need your help!" We heard.

"Hotspot! Are you okay? Where are you?" Robin asked. There was no answer from the other hero.

"Searching Hotspot, located," The communicator said.

"...Wildebeest, now Hotspot...the Titans are under attack," Robin stated.

"What's this guy's power?" I asked Robin.

"He can transform his whole body into a heat – like force field. Basically, he sorta has a power to wield fire," Robin told me.

"Cool," I thought out loud. Arriving at the destination, we see a large explosion near the oil fields.

"He's down there, somewhere. I'm going in," Robin said.

"Let's hope we aren't too late," I said as Robin landed the ship. I followed the leader as we looked for Hotspot, maneuvering around the destroyed houses.

"How can Hotspot use his communicator when he's in Hotspot form? Wouldn't it melt or something?" I thought out loud, quietly. Robin stopped, picking up yet another broken communicator. We continued walking then saw a flash of light on the side. We walked toward where the light was.

"Hotspot?" Robin questioned. Something that looked like lava was shot at our direction.

"Hotspot it's me, Robin!" Robin told him, "I got your message."

"I didn't send any messages...it was Madame Rouge, she looked like Robin...y-you look like Robin..." Hotspot said, backing away, "You look like Robin! B-but I know you're Madame Rouge! You're always Madame Rouge."

"...whoa...Madame Rouge must have really messed him up," I said.

"Not this time," Robin said, walking up to him, "Come with me, I've got the T – Ship, I can get you outta here."

_'Ah, it's called the T – Ship,'_ I thought.

"Don't listen to him! I'm the real Robin!" another Robin came into the picture.

"Whoa...what?" I said, looking at the other one. I was still behind a part of what was left of a house, so Hotspot didn't know I was here...and probably didn't hear me. Hotspot attacked both Robins then ran off. Real Robin dodged, while fake Robin, aka Madame Rouge, melted.

"I'm going after Hotspot," I told Robin, leaving him to fight Madame Rouge, "Don't be stupid and reckless and don't die," I said, running off to find Hotspot. I went around the remains of houses, searching for Hotspot.

"Hotspot!" I called out, "Where are you? It's okay it's just..." I paused, "Oh yeah...you don't know me...uhh y-you don't know me! But I'm here with the real Robin! I can get you back to the T – Ship!" I said awkwardly. Looking around, I soon was able to find the confused hero.

"Hotspot!" I smiled.

"W-who are you?" Hotspot asked me.

"Don't worry, I'm not an enemy. I'm with Robin, the real one. I was sent to find you while Robin is fighting off Madame Rouge...we should hurry, I'm afraid Robin may not be able to hold her off," I said, looking off to the direction where I came from, "Oh, by the way, I'm Neko Ninja, former hero in Japan, now in jump," I said, holding my hand out.

"How do I know if you're just Madame Rouge in disguise?" He asked me.

"I know, hard to trust especially after what you've been through. Also since you don't know me, but Madame Rouge doesn't know me either. But if she did, there's no reason to disguise as me at this moment," I told him, "Also, I'm pretty close to you right now, and I'm not melting," I smiled, "Though I shouldn't shake hands with you since I'd probably get burnt either way."

"True," He said, getting up, "Nice to meet you..." He said cautiously. I laughed a bit.

"Sorry, I think it's kinda cute how you're really cautious. I know this is a serious matter, I'll stop," I said, "Let's get to the T – Ship, I would say wait for Robin, but I'm not sure if he'll be able to beat Rouge..." I said, looking down, "M-maybe we should go find him, just to make sure he's okay." Hotspot simply nodded, but at that moment, a large explosion erupted beside us.

"Robin!" I cried, running towards the explosion. Hotspot followed me. We looked up to see Robin standing on the broken building.

"Robin!" Hotspot said happily, I sighed in relief.  
"Some people never learn," He said in a Russian accent.

"Not Robin!" I pointed out, "Where is he?" I questioned. I got no answer, Hotspot attacked her, chasing her over buildings.

"Hotpot! No! We have to...stick together," I sighed. I wondered around, looking for the Boy Wonder.

"Robin! Robin, where are you!?" I shouted, running aimlessly around.

"Kiyo!" I heard. I ran towards the voice, finding Robin under some rubble.

"What the hell! I told you not to get so reckless," I sighed.

"Hey, she's a hard enemy to defeat!" Robin told me. I walked towards him to help but then I stopped.

"...how do I not know you're Madame Rouge?" I questioned. Then I heard explosions behind me, indicating that Hotspot was still chasing after her.

"Never mind." I quickly helped him and we ran towards the recent explosion. We saw a mountain of debris and rubble. I quickly ran towards it, looking for any signs of heat.

"Hotspot! Are you there?" I questioned, nervously looking around.

"Hotspot!" Robin called out. We saw Hotspot, walking out from the smoke, in human form, alive. He almost collapsed, Robin quickly caught him, holding him up.

"You did it!" Robin told him.

"Just barely," He panted. I patted him on the back.

"Good job."

~.~

We went back to the T – Ship, letting Hotspot rest for a bit.

"You sure you're gonna be fine?" I asked.  
"Yeah, now that Madame Rouge isn't chasing me," He told me. Robin's communicator went off. He answered.

"You are okay?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, we're all okay," Robin told her.

"That is exceptional news!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Have you found Wildebeest?" I asked.

"No, we are still looking," She answered.

"Tell everyone we'll join you guys soon," Robin said, "Robin and Neko, out." He closed his communicator.

"Are you going back to the tower?" Hotspot asked.

"No, we won't be going back until we've stopped the Brotherhood of Evil," Robin said.

"Whoa, wait what? I just came back and you tell me this now?" I asked. Robin sent a glare.

"Don't glare at me," I sighed, "Just continue on."

"Since you don't have your communicator, here," Robin said, giving Hotspot his own communicator.

"You're giving me your communicator?" He asked.  
"We need to keep in touch, more than ever," I told him.

"If you find anything, tell us any information you have," Robin said. We bid our goodbyes and went back to the ship, going back to the others.

The ride was quiet, til I broke the silence.

"...so seriously? We aren't going back to the tower for anything til all this is done?"

~.~

Sorry for the short chapter. I promise that the next one will be longer.

Reviews encourage me!~~

Til next chapter~

~Yukiyoshino =^.^=


	5. Chapter 5

Hii...how long has it been? Two week...ish? I'm sorry school is killing me.

Anyways, to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC and ideas. This chapter is based on the episode Hide and Seek.

~.~

I sat on one of the benches at the train station, Raven standing on the platform, waiting impatiently for the train to come. The cloaked girl sighed, pulling out her communicator.

"Raven to Robin," She said.

"Robin's communicator~" Beast boy chimed.

"Beast Boy, put Robin on," Raven told the boy.

"Robin's fighting crime at the moment," The green boy told her, "Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

"Why did Robin make me go on this mission when I can help him fight?" I asked BB, taking Raven's communicator. Raven took it back.

"We're at the train station, and no one's here," Raven complained, "Are you sure we're in the right place?"

"Yup that's the pick up spot," He told her.

"What if they don't show? Are we suppose to hang around here, in the middle of no where forever?" Raven asked.

"Stay put, Robin's trusting you guys to lead that team to that place where the Brotherhood of Evil can't get to them," BB told us.  
"Can't Raven do this herself? If Robin puts me on another mission things will be done faster," I sighed, "Not saying I don't wanna do this mission with you, Raven," I told her. She sighed. We both then turned to the sound of a car driving. Raven put the communicator away. A large RV pulled up, stopped for a moment, then drove away. Once the dust the vehicle kicked up settled down, we saw two toddlers and a baby staring up at us. One of the toddlers, the oldest one, was a girl with blonde hair, tied into pigtails. She wore a white shirt with pink sleeves and a pink "M" in the middle of the shirt, a pink cape and a pink skirt. She also wore white stockings and pink shoes. The second youngest toddler had spiky orange hair, yellow shirt, orange gloves, orange shorts over yellow tights and orange shoes. He dragged a dark blue blanket. The last, and youngest, was a baby with a small patch of blonde hair on the top of it's head, wearing a blue onsie and was sucking on a pacifier. The second youngest, pulled on Raven's cloak.

"Awre you Waven?" The kid asked.

"You must be kidding me," Raven said.

"...oh my god I must leave," I said, starring at the kids irritatedly, "Got to go."

"You," Raven said, her hand on my shoulder, "Are not leaving me with these kids."

"Raven...I don't know what Robin was thinking. I'm still troubled with my uncontrollable killings and he's making us babysit...I don't think he'll want these kids dead," I told her.

"Nice try, I know you won't go into kill mode til you see blood...or something like that," She said.

"There's also the point of where I snap from being annoyed," I told her.

"Look after them while I call Robin, again," She told me.

"Robin's communicator, how can I-"

"Put Robin on," Raven cut off Beast Boy.

"Now," I added angrily, looking over Raven's shoulders. I saw Robin getting blasted and chased by some kind of robot.

"...why aren't you helping him!" I asked BB worriedly, almost forgetting about my own mission.

"Tell Robin we don't do babysitting. Neko Ninja here is afraid of accidentally killing the kids we're suppose to protect," Raven growled. BB covered the communicator for a moment, yelling the message at Robin.

"Robin says you have to."

"Can't someone else do it?" Raven asked.

"BB, is Robin okay? Does he need help?" I asked.

"Like Starfire or something? She likes people...or maybe Cyborg?" Raven said.

"Sorry Raven, everyone else is busy with other missions, you're gonna have to-whoa!" A laser almost hit Beast Boy, making him end the call to go help Robin. I sighed in relief that Robin wasn't gonna have to fight everything by himself. Then I realized how my comments earlier might have sounded weird...maybe a bit yandere...then I remembered, there were kids me and Raven had to watch after. I took a deep breath.

_'I can do this,'_ I thought.

"Are you gonna help us?" The girl, and the oldest of the three, ask. Raven sighed.

"Which one are you?" Raven asked.

"Melvin," The girl answered.

_'Thought Melvin was a boy name...that's gonna bother me for a bit.'_

"Melvin, huh? You're the leader of this team?" Raven asked.

"I guess," Melvin shrugged, "They're always following me around," she referred to the other two.

"Alright, Melvin. Me and Neko here are gonna take you to the drop off, but that's it," Raven told them. We heard the train coming. The baby held onto Raven's hand, Melvin taking Raven's other hand. The orange kid started bawling dramatically.

"...can't do this," I said.

"You're staying," Raven commanded. She turned to Melvin.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. What's wrong, Timmy?" Melvin asked the orange boy now referred as Timmy.

"Nobody, holding, my hand!" Timmy cried, taking breath for each word.

"Melvin, hold Timmy's hand," Raven told her.

"I can't, I'm holding Bobby's hand," the girl said. Her hand was held in the air as if she was holding a person's hand, "Bobby's afraid of trains."

"...right?" I said awkwardly, "'Bobby is afraid of trains..." I sighed. Looking at the kids, I thought that the baby would be easiest to take care of.

"I'll carry this little guy, and Timmy can hold Raven's other hand. How about that?" I asked, picking the baby up. Timmy's face lit up a bit, running over to Raven's free hand. Once the train arrived we hopped aboard and found some seats. I went to go get some water to drink, I was exhausted from the missions we've had. When I went back to where Raven and the kids were, all I saw was Raven, but no kids.

"...Raven...please tell me those kids had the powers to turn invisible..." I said nervously.

"Great idea, Robin, put Raven and Kiyomi in charge of the kids," Raven growled, "The kid and Timmy were fighting over his blanket, they just wouldn't shut up. I close my eyes for one second, and they're gone."

"Let's just search for them." We both went to look for them, walking through the train. I looked under one of the tables to see the baby.

"Get out from under there," I said, picking him up, "Raven, I found one of them." I looked at the baby strangely, he was chewing...something.

_'I don't wanna know what's in his mouth,'_ I thought. Loud crying was heard at the end of the train cart. We traveled down quickly to find little Timmy tantrum throwing a fit. We walked over to him, Raven grabbed his blanket, which he was also holding onto, dragging him to the next train cart. Surprisingly the kid stopped crying. I followed behind Raven, carrying the baby who was chewing on my kimono. The next train cart was filled with boxes and luggage, we found Melvin sitting on one of them, swinging her legs.

"Melvin, what are you doing?" Raven asked in an irritated voice.

"Bobby couldn't fit in our cart," Melvin explained.

_'...cute...imaginary friend...who's apparently really big,'_ I sighed.

"Just squish your imaginary friend down a few sizes and lets get back to our seats," Raven told her. Melvin stood up in a fit of anger.

"Bobby is real!" She told Raven, crossing her arms. She leaned in over to the space where "Bobby" was and said, "Yeah, the blue girl is scary." I sighed, giving Raven a look, telling her I would give it a try.

"That's right, 'Bobby' is real. But don't you think it would be better if next time you'd tell one of us about any problems 'Bobby' might be having instead of running off? Made me and Raven worried that all of you disappeared all of a sudden," I told Melvin, "It's best that we should go back to our cart, is Bobby gonna be okay if we leave him here?"

"I guess..." She said, "By the way, Cat girl, Timmy has to go." Me and Raven looked behind us.

"What do you mean he has to go...oh..." We both said.

~.~

"You alright in there?" Raven questioned Timmy. I carried the baby while holding Melvin's hand.

"Hey, quick question, what's this kid's name?" I asked, motioning to the baby.

"We call him Teether," Melvin told me.

_'...unique name...'_ I thought.

"I see, cute," I said. Timmy finally came out of the bathroom.

"Alright, let's get back to our seats," Raven ordered. Me, Raven, Teether, and Melvin walked up ahead. We heard Timmy cry out "Monkey Man!" in a scared voice, running after us.

"Timmy, what's a Monkey Man-Mallah.." Raven said with wide eyes. A large explosion blew a hole into the cart we were in.

"Give me the children," Mallah ordered.

"Run!" I told the kids. We all ran into the next cart.

"Quick, hide!" Melvin said, running off to some place to hide, Timmy following her actions.  
"We don't have time for games!" Raven told them. Mallah crashed through the door, causing me and Raven to fall to the ground. I covered Teether to protect him from the fall. Mallah started ripping tables out of the floor of the train, looking for Melvin and Timmy.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Mallah said. Two screams filled the cart, meaning that the monkey found them. Me and Raven quickly got up. Using her powers, Raven sent a bunch of furniture towards the giant ape. The kids quickly got up and ran out of the room. We all ran to the next cart, but our path was quickly blocked by Mallah who made an entrance from crashing down from the ceiling of the train. Raven, again, used her dark powers to attack Mallah. I quickly froze the monkey in place once Raven got him to the ground. We ran back, all the way to the cart that held the luggage. Melvin stopped, calling Bobby.

"Bobby, come on!" She said.

"We can't stop now," Raven told her.

"I can't go without Bobby!" Melvin told her, struggling in Raven's grip. Being little, Raven had no problem dragging the little girl. We ran to the last cart, we hid the kids behind some of the boxes. Raven put on her hood, readying herself for the monkey to attack.

"Be careful, okay?" I said to the kids before joining Raven. We stared at the door for a while before the ape crashed through the side of the train, throwing us off guard. I struggled to get up, seeing Mallah getting closer to the kids.

"Bobby, help!" Melvin cried, covering herself. Before Mallah could grab her, some kind of force stopped him, and threw him a few carts down. Our cart then got disconnected to the rest of the train.

"Yay! He did it! Bobby just saved us! Yay!" Melvin cheered, the others started cheering as well.

"...Raven I think I might have hit my head," I said, not believing what I just saw.

"We're stranded in the middle of no where with a giant gorilla chasing after us, how are we safe?" Raven asked bluntly. The kids' happy faces dropped. They all simultaneously started crying.

"...Raven, I hate kids, but I swear you say all that on purpose," I sighed. We all stepped out of the cart, watching the rest of the train leave. Teether waved at the train, then turned to face us.

"Choo choo gone," He said.

_'I have to admit, this one is adorable,'_ I thought.

"Yes, choo choo is gone," I said.

"Guess I'll just carry all of us up the mountain," Raven sighed. She made a platform under us, lifting us off the ground.

"We can't fly, Teether's tummy gets dizzy," Melvin informed us.

"We don't have much far to go, I'm sure he'll be fine," I said in an assuring voice. Raven lifted us off the ground, not even a foot of distance and Teether threw up...something that looked like it was part of a table.

"That's what he ate..." I said in realization.

"Told ya so," Melvin said.

"Fine, we'll walk," Raven sighed, bringing us back down. Once we were on the ground, Teether lifted his arms, saying "Up." I picked him up. Timmy started crying.

"Carry me! Carry me!" Raven picked Timmy up.

"Fine, me and Neko will walk," Raven sighed. We started climbing the mountain by foot. Teether was playing and occasionally sucking on my cat ears...ew. Melvin kept her hand up as if she was holding someone's hand...right, Bobby. And Timmy...I don't know what he's doing, he's Raven's problem for now.

~.~

The night came, and we were still walking.

"It's past Timmy's bed time and we missed dinner," Melvin informed. I looked around, finding a cabin.

"That's convenient," I said, pointing at the cabin.

"We'll stop here for the night," Raven told us. Raven unlocked the door and we walked in, seeing that no one was in the house. I light the fire place while Raven looked around for some food. Teether sat on one of the chairs at the table, Melvin and Timmy were keeping warm by the fire.

"What do we have?" I asked Raven, who had a bunch of canned foods.

"Peas, carrots, beans...more beans..." Raven sighed.

"I'll bring the others their food, you feed Teether," I said. I brought plates of food to Melvin and Timmy, ignoring any complaints of the food...surprisingly no complaints. The only complaints I heard was coming from Teether, annoying the hell out of Raven.

"Problem?" I asked.

"I don't know what he wants," Raven said in an irritated voice. The "No"s from Teether stopped. We looked on the ground to find Teether chewing on a boot. We both looked at the kid with wide eyes.

"Weird..." Raven said. Timmy came up to us, looking like he was gonna cry.

"Waahh, you, see, my, blanky, blu?" Timmy blubbered in a whiny voice.

"Um...yes I see your blanky...it's pretty," Raven said.

"And yes...it's blue..?" I said, unsure of what he said earlier.

"M-my, blanky, see?" Timmy babbled, crying again. Teether came back, crying again.

"...uhhh..there there?" Raven said. They continued crying. I covered made my cat ears disappear so I wouldn't go deaf. Raven covered her own ears. She walked over to the door, away from the two crying children. Melvin pulled on my kimono.

"You forgot to feed Bobby," Melvin told me.

"Bobby doesn't need food, he's not real," Raven told the girl.

"Ugh," Raven groaned. I pulled Raven to the side.

"We already got two of the children crying. What I've learned so far is to not mess with Melvin's imaginary friend and go with it. Go take a breather, I think I can take over without snapping," I whispered.

"Fine, tell me if you need me," Raven told me. She walked over to Melvin.

"Bobby can have my dinner," Raven told her.

"Bobby isn't in here, he has to stay outside cause he's too big," Melvin said.

"Of course, Bobby's outside," Raven sighed, bringing her plate outside.

"Alright...uhhh," I looked over at the kids who were crying, "Come on, please stop." I picked up Teether.

"Upsy daisy!?" I said, picking Teether up, unsure if I was doing it right. Teether continued wailing, "...umm, how about this?" I set Teether down and covered my eyes.

"Where's the kitty?" I asked, making my ears appear again, "Peek a boo! Here she is!" Teether stopped and starred at me for a moment.

_'Did it work?'_ I questioned myself. Teether started crying again.

"...nope," I sighed, covering my cat ears. I heard the door open and closed. I turned to see Raven.

"You should really hide those ears, don't the increase your powers or something? Shouldn't have them out if you wanna conserve energy," She told me. I nodded and made my cat ears disappear. Raven walked up to Teether...making some kind of face, making the baby cry harder. Raven backed away and went to Timmy.

"Soo...you wanna know why the cookie went to the doctor? He was feeling crummy," Raven said bluntly. Timmy continued crying.

"...did Beast Boy try to help you?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Thought so," I sighed.

"Even Beast Boy's jokes are too immature for babies," Raven sighed, rubbing her temples.

"You guys don't babysit much, do you?" Melvin asked us.

"You can tell?" Raven said sarcastically.  
"No offense, but I don't like dealing with kids," I sighed.

"Teether's got gas, and Timmy's blanket is ripped," Melvin informed us.

"...why didn't you say that sooner?" I sighed. Raven went over to Teether, burping him. And I went over to Timmy, grabbed a stapler and stapled the blanket back together. They both stopped crying. We sat them on a bed.

"...now what?" I asked.

"Well, you could tell us a story," Melvin told us, "Kids like stories."

"...I don't know any stories," Raven said.

"Story, story, story, story!" Timmy chanted.

"Okay, okay," I said, "...um I don't know any..."

"Um...how about this," Raven started, "Last year on my birthday, my friends set up a party with cakes and balloons." The kids had smiles on their faces, enjoying the story so far.

"But I couldn't enjoy it cause my dad, Trigon, a scary red demon with horns took over the world, there was fire everywhere and this guy named Slade appeared with a skeleton for a face went after me and.."The kids were suddenly frightened. I frowned when Raven mentioned Slade.

"...my friends saved me and we all had cake the end," Raven said. They all fell asleep...somehow. Raven had a small smile on her face when she tucked them in. I sat at the round table, Raven came over and sat across from me.

"Question, what happened? I heard Slade and now I need to know what's happening," I said through gritted teeth, gripping the edge of the table.

"I thought you were done with Slade," Raven said.

"I swore, that if I saw him again, I wouldn't hesitate to kill him," I told her.  
"None of us have seen him after the whole 'Trigon taking over the world' incident," Raven told me, "In fact, he kinda helped saved the world."

"Raven, don't make me laugh. You said it yourself, he went after you," I argued.

"The reason why he went after me was cause he worked for my father, in exchange he would get his life back but my dad went back on his promise-"

"Wait...what do you mean he would get his life back?" I asked, interrupting her.

"A while back, a girl named Terra had became a Titan, but she was on Slade's side cause Slade helped her control her powers. They ended up taking over Jump, but BB talked Terra out of siding with Slade. Terra fought back against Slade in their hideout, which was in a volcano. Terra ended up killing Slade, and encasing herself in stone to save everyone," Raven explained in a saddened tone.

"...Slade moves on pretty fast," I huffed, "But...wow. That's a real hero." Raven nodded.

"Trigon found him in the underworld then gave the offer. Of course Slade took it. But when he was backstabbed, he found the door to his soul on his own. We don't know where he is, but he's definitely alive now, but isn't creating any chaos or trouble," Raven told me.

"I still can't see him as a good person. I stand by my word, I will kill him if I ever see him," I said determinedly.

"And what if you never see him again?" She asked me.

"...then I'll find him and end him," I said.

"That's the thing, he might be done. After dying once, would you really risk getting killed again? Maybe Slade is really gone from our lives. I think I speak for the rest of the Titans when I say I don't want you to go hunt down some guy for revenge. What if it takes you years, and if you do it, will it be worth it?" Raven asked me, "I know you don't like this being brought up, but I think this is what causes your blood lust." I stiffened.

"...partly true. Part of it is caused by revenge," I sighed, "The rest of it is the sight and scent of blood, and...something else I'm not too sure about."

"There, that's one part we can fix. Revenge is never the answer, it won't fix anything," Raven told me, "We said we'd help you with this, we can start with this." I gave a small smile.

"Yeah...thanks," I said.

"Anyways, Beast Boy wanted me to ask this, and I'm pretty curious as well...what's with you and Robin?" She asked me.

"..huh?"

"You were freaking out about Robin earlier while he was fighting."

"What? I didn't want him hurt, and BB should have been helping," I defended.

"What about when Robin was gonna go help Hotspot on his own? You couldn't help but go along with him," Raven told me.

"In case he needed help. I said all my reasons, he had no idea who he was gonna go up against," I protested, "What are you guys implying?"

"That you may or may not have feelings for our Boy Wonder," Raven told me. I started laughing.

"That's funny," I said, blushing slightly, "We're heroes, we don't have time for that silly stuff anyways"

"Is that so?" Raven asked me, "I'm gonna go sleep."

"Oh, uh okay. I'm gonna go outside, keep watch for a while in case that overgrown ape decides to show up," I said, heading towards the door, "Night."

"Night."

~.~

"Geez, I bet I was blushing like hell," I sighed, sitting on the steps of the cabin, "Do I make it that obvious? I should really be careful," I told myself. My communicator suddenly went off. I picked it up.

"Neko here, what's up?" I asked. In the screen, it was none other than the Boy Wonder himself.

"Hey, Neko, how's everything? Beast Boy told me you and Raven were stressing over the heroes," Robin told me.

"H-hey Robin, um yeah we kinda were. Never put us in charge of kids again, that's probably the worse mistakes you've ever made," I told him, "But I think we got everything under control. They're all sleeping, Raven just went to bed, and I'm just keeping watch in case Mallah comes along."

_'I can't believe I stuttered in my first sentence, ugh pull yourself together.'_

"You guys ran into Mallah?" Robin asked, concerned.

_'He's concerned?...for all of us, not just me, Neko come on focus on the mission!'_

"Yeah, nothing to worry about, we were able to get away...somehow...anyways, how's your mission going?" I asked.

"Pretty well, Beast Boy's tired," Robin told me, showing me BB sleeping in a weird position. I laughed.

"Does BB always sleep so weirdly?" I asked.

"Usually, yes. There are some times where he sleeps normally," He told me. I smiled, then yawned.

"Better get some rest," He told me. I rubbed my eyes.  
"You too. I'm just gonna be up for a bit since Mallah's on our trail, I'll go in later," I said.

"Alright, night Kiyomi," He said, using my real name. I blushed.

"Night, Robin," I said before ending the transmission. I sat there for a moment, a bit dumbfounded.

"I'm so stupid," I sighed. I stood up, then noticed a plate beside me. It was the one Raven brought out for "Bobby". It was empty. I shrugged, picking it up and bringing it inside.

~.~

We continued walking the next morning, climbing up the mountain. We found a gondola, which was pretty lucky and convenient.

"Lucky us~" I smiled.

"We can take this to get to the other side," Raven said. Me, Raven, Teether, and Timmy walked into the gondola. Melvin stood there, looked over to her side where she held her hand up.

"Bobby says it doesn't look safe," Melvin told us.

"Of course it's safe, get on," Raven told her. Melvin wore an unsure expression on her face.

"You scared? Or is Bobby scared? Just hold each others hands and you'll both be fine, okay?" I said, trying to get her on. She finally walked in. The second she did, the whole gondola shifted to one side as if something heavy stood at one side of the gondola.

"Melvin!" Raven said in a scolding voice, holding onto one of the metal poles to keep her balance.

"It wasn't me, it was Bobby," Melvin said, pointing at the side that was tilted. Raven held an annoyed expression. I picked up Teether so he wouldn't fall over, Timmy held onto my leg so he wouldn't fall over, and I held onto a metal pole so all three of us wouldn't fall.  
"...I don't know how to explain how that even happened," I said. Raven activated the gondola which started moving, taking us up the mountain. The gondola was upright again...sorta. The three kids sat on the seat, looking out the window while me and Raven took a short breather. That breather was actually pretty short, it ended when we heard Timmy cry out.

"Monkey Man!" On the other gondola, going the other way, Mallah was standing on top of it.

"Shi- I mean shoot! Damn I was good not swearing yesterday, it's coming back now," I sighed. Mallah jumped onto our gondola, ripping a hole on the top.

"He's gonna get us!" Timmy cried.  
"No he's not," Raven said, getting everyone behind her, "Neko, protect the kids, I'll handle Mallah." I nodded.

"Be careful," I told her. She attacked Mallah, shooting a ball of her dark powers at him, causing him to fly to the other side of the top of the gondola. Raven flew up, not noticing that Teether was hanging onto her cape. When she landed on the roof of the machine, the cape flung Teether up to the part of the metal part that held us onto the wires. Raven and Mallah started fighting on the roof, I kept the kids close to me, ducking down when Mallah punched the metal roof. I looked down at Melvin and Timmy who held onto me tightly...wait...Melvin and Timmy...

"...where's Teether?" I asked. I heard laughter above us. I looked up the hole Mallah made earlier, seeing Teether happily giggling and clapping on a very dangerous place.  
"Holy sh...oot..." I said, "You guys stay put, I have to go get Teether." I used my ice powers to lift me up, kinda how Aquaman does with water, to Teether, who was chewing on the wire. I picked him up.

"How on Earth did you get up here?" I asked him, not expecting an answer. I melted the ice, forming it into water to lower us down. I then noticed that Raven completely ripped off the entire roof of the gondola, probably thrown it at Mallah. I saw her waiting for me and Teether.

"Nice job, sorry but Teether kinda...somehow got up there," I chuckled awkwardly.

"Monkey Man!" Timmy cried out again. We turned to see that Mallah was still very alive, swinging himself towards use, using the wire. The wire then snapped, causing both us and Mallah to fall, away from each other. We all held onto each other as we fell. The gondola landed on the snow, and started sliding down the mountain like a sled. We held onto the metal poles tightly, bracing for impact. The gondola soon hit a tree, stopping us completely. Raven opened the doors, Melvin and Timmy fell out, onto the snow faced down. Raven was holding Teether, I stumbled out, careful not to step on the kids.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked. Melvin and Timmy flipped over, Teether puked but was fine. Everyone was alright.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Melvin and Timmy chanted excitedly.

"No again!" Raven denied.

~.~

Night fell again, we were all walking non-stop ever since the gondola incident. Ahead of us, we spotted the drop off point.

"There it is!" I pointed out, "Let's hurry." I was holding Timmy, and Raven was holding Teether. We approached the large building, about to knock the door.

"Bobby thinks it isn't safe here," Melvin told us.

"It's fine," Raven said, putting Teether down. I put Timmy down beside him.

"Yeah, don't worry, you'll be safe here," I told her.

"But Bobby said-"

"For the last time, Bobby isn't real!" Raven told her.

"Raven! Come on..." I said. They were both glaring at each other. Melvin sorta stumbled for a moment.

"Yes he is! And you just scared him away!" Melvin told Raven, she turned and ran the other way, "Bobby! Wait! Come back!" She called out.

"Melvin!" I shouted at her. Raven sighed. The cloaked girl disappeared then appeared in front of Melvin.

"There is no Bobby, it's you Melvin, it's your power, you move things with your mind," Raven told her, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders, "You've got to start taking charge of it and stop blaming things on your imaginary friend."

"Bobby is real! You just can't see him cause you're a mean lady!" Melvin said with tears in her eyes. She tried to run again but Raven grabbed her by the waist.

"Hey! Let me go!" Melvin shouted.

"Nothing will make me happier," Raven told her.

"Raven...she's still young, I know what you're doing, but she's still a kid," I sighed. I pulled on the rope beside the large doors, ringing a bell. The doors opened to some monks.

"Welcome, I have been waiting," One of them said with a smiled.

"They're all yours," Raven said, putting Melvin down.

"We will take good care of them, you need not to worry," He said.

"Great, guess that's it," Raven said, pushing Melvin and Timmy ahead.

"Raven!" I quietly scolded for pushing the kids. Melvin and Timmy walked in. Teether tugged on me and Raven's clothes. We bent down to his size. Teether gave us a hug and his pacifier. He walked over to the monk who picked him up. I saw the sad looks on Timmy and Melvin's faces.

"Bye bye," Teether said, before the doors closed.

"..that's it," I said, "I'm kinda gonna miss em."

"Got a soft spot for kids?" Raven asked.

"Maybe babies. But brats? Not so sure," I smiled. We turned around, walking down the path. We started hearing cries.

"Teether's trying to take Timmy's blanket," Raven said with a small smile. The crying continued.

"Timmy just took it back," I grinned. We continued walking, then stopped.

"...quiet..." I said. Raven opened her hand, which held Teether's pacifier.

"Too quiet," Raven said with wide eyes. We quickly ran back. Raven started pounding on the door.

"Timmy? Teether?" Raven said, hitting the door, "Melvin?" Using her powers, she forced the doors opened. She quickly flew in, I formed a platform made of ice, hoped on, and used that to fly along with Raven. We saw the monks on the ground, unconscious. We flew around for a bit, then found the kids encased in some kind of tank – like contraption. The driver of that contraption was none other than Mallah himself.

"Say goodbye to your friends," He said.

"Nobody messes with my kids," Raven said defensively, quickly flying towards him. I followed swiftly behind her. The machine covered the kids and Mallah started driving away.

"Coward," I muttered under my breath. He started shooting lasers, missiles and rockets at us, we dodged his attacks.

"Don't hurt Raven or Neko! Bad Monkey!" The kids scolded Mallah. Raven tried to stop him with her powers. I didn't want to hurt the kids with my powers, I went ahead of the tank and got to the ground. I touch the ground, making the grass grow wildly, hoping to be able to stop the machine. I would've stopped it by it's shadow...but everywhere was dark so no shadows. Raven ripped the roof off, uncovering the kids. Mallah ran right into my grass trap, the machine got tangled up in the grass.

"Hey, not bad, this power isn't so useless," I smirked.

"When were you able to do that?" Raven asked.

"For a while, didn't think it was useful," I shrugged. Mallah then backed up, and went around the grass.

"...never mind, it was very useless," I sighed. Me and Raven looked at each other then combined both of our dark powers, trying to stop Mallah. His machine just kept going like our attack was nothing, hitting us. We flew across the field, laying there, barley able to move. Mallah smirked, about to run us over.

"No! Stop it!" Timmy cried as Mallah started headed towards me and Raven at full speed, "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Timmy cried, his cries somehow became so strong it destroyed parts of the machine. Teether started chewing on the metal tube that encased him, then spitting out red hot metal at Mallah. The machine then stopped abruptly, right before Mallah hit us, making the monkey fly out of the tank thing. Something freed the kids from their metal encased tubes.

"Bobby! You came back!" Melvin cried with happiness, "Thank you!" I was able to prop myself on my elbows.

"Raven, Raven come on, wake up," I said, nudging her. She was unconscious. Mallah stood before us.

"...fu...dge..." I said. I covered Raven, embracing myself for an attack.

"Hey you big ape!" I turned to see Melvin and the other kids freed, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Bobby, get him!" Melvin commanded, pointing at the ape. Something jumped and landed in front of the ape. My eyes widened. Fighting the ape was a gigantic ferocious teddy bear.

"Holy fudging sugar cubes, that's Bobby...? Wait...Bobby's real?" I said in disbelief. That teddy bear was seriously ferocious, I did not wanna hug that at night when I sleep. Bobby swung at Mallah with his claws, causing Mallah to fall. The bear grabbed Mallah by the foot and swung him around, throwing the ape into the tank. Timmy threw his blanket over me and Raven. Raven then woke up, looking up to see who Bobby was.

"Whoa...Bobby's real?" Raven asked in surprised.

"Told ya so," Melvin shrugged.

"That is one violent teddy bear," I smirked. Mallah was thrown about like a cheap toy. When he had enough, he pressed a button on his bag, and a propeller came out of it. He flew up, making an escape.

"This is the last time I work with children," He said before disappearing. Raven and I found the strength to stand up.

"Thanks Timmy," Raven said, handing back the blanket.

"Thanks to all of you," I smiled.

"Don't thank us, thank Bobby. He's the one that saved us all," Melvin said. Bobby walked over to us.

"Thanks, Bobby," Me and Raven said, looking up at the gigantic bear.

"I am so sorry that I didn't think you were real. Sorry that I didn't really believe you, Melvin," I said.

"Sorry that I thought he was just your imaginary friend," Raven told Melvin.

"Just because I imagined him, that doesn't mean he isn't real," Melvin told us.

"Why couldn't we see Bobby before?" I asked.

"Bobby was afraid of you guys before, but now he thinks you're okay, right Bobby?" Melvin said, turning to the bear. Bobby gave us a big smile.

"You imagined him...and he became real? That's...amazing, wow," I said, amazed at the child's power. We heard Raven's communicator go off. She pulled it out and answered it.

"Raven, is everyone safe?" I heard BB asked.

"Yeah, we're all fine," Raven answered.

_'I'm so tempted to ask how Robin is...keep it together,'_ I thought to myself.

"Great, cause Robin needs you guys for another mission," BB told us.

"We can't, we gotta watch the kids," Raven told him.

"It's okay Raven, you guys can go, your friends need you," Melvin told her.

"But...the Brotherhood of Evil might come back," I said in concern.

"We can't just leave you kids all alone," Raven said.

"We're not alone, we have each other, and Bobby's here," Melvin told us.

"And you got us," Raven said, handing her a communicator, "Whenever you need us." Melvin, Timmy, and Teether's faces lit up, giving me and Raven a big hug, which we gladly accepted.

"...okay that's enough," Raven told them. I laughed.

"Someone has a soft spot for kids," I teased.

"Only for these kids," Raven admitted, "But we all know someone here has a soft spot for our leader."

"Whaa? No I don't!"

"Never said it was you."

"You were implying it!"

~.~

Hehe, Neko knows she likes Robin~ She can't admit it, too stubborn .

Til next chapter

~Yukiyoshino =^.^=


	6. Chapter 6

Hi~

I apologize for last chapter, it was pretty much just a filler. Here's the next chapter, I actually had time today so instead of chilling for the day I decided to write.

Disclaimer: I own my ideas and my OC, but nothing else.

~.~

"Robin, I swear, if you ever set me up with babysitting again-"

"Kiyomi, I think we have bigger problems than babysitting," Robin said cutting me off. The Titans all met up again, reporting back. We were all just at some island that was close to where our destinations were so we decided to all meet up here. I pouted.

"Robin, I bet I can speak for all of us when I say, we're all exhausted. Can we go back to the tower for a day?" I asked.

"We still have to hand out communicators," Robin told me, "And didn't you complain about coming back to help before when I was gonna leave you with the group to find Wildebeest? Well, I'm making you help and now you're gonna complain?"

"Well...we're overworked!" I told him, "Right guys..?" I looked at the others. There were mutters of agreement but nothing that actually backed me up.

"Well...can we take a break here at least?" I asked.

"We're only meeting up to report back about the missions, I'm gonna assign your next missions," Robin told me. Me and the others groaned.

"Wait...quick question," I said in realization, "Who's watching over the city...while we're gone?"

"Teen Titans East," Robin answered.

"...Titans East?" I asked.

"Yeah, another Titans group," BB told me, "Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, and Más y Menos."

"...okay I don't know who those people are," I said, "I guess things are taken cared of..." Right after I said that, Robin's communicator went off.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Robin! Someone's attacking the city and we need your help!" A girl's voice said. I looked at the screen to see a girl in a bumblebee like outfit.

"Who's attacking the city?" Robin asked.

"Dunno, some new villain-Ah!" the girl shouted, getting hit by a wall of cement.

_'Cement?'_ I thought, watching. Two little boys, twins, were holding hands, running extremely fast, got encase into a dome of gravel.

"Robin! We need help! Send someone!" A boy who used arrows and wore a similar mask as Robin's shouted. He got hit by a shot of magma.  
_'Magma?...oh no...it can't be,'_ I thought. A boy with black hair in a blue outfit sent water at the unseen villain, cooling the magma down. A wall, a literal wall from a house, hit him, knocking him out. I looked at Robin, who was giving me the same look.

"You don't think..."

"Can't be, he's in jail...right?" I asked nervously.

"Last time I checked," Robin answered. The screen moved, the communicator was held by an all too familiar red haired boy.

"Robin, so nice to see you again," Akan smirked, Robin glared at him.

"What do you want?" Robin asked.

"I came looking for my Neko, I came all this way only to meet a bunch of Titan phoneys," Akan sighed, "Have you, perhaps, seen my little Neko anywhere?" He chuckled.

_'Shit...why is he here? I'm done with him,'_ I thought.

"What do you want with her?" Robin asked. Akan's eyes widened when he saw me.

"Ah, there she is!" Akan smirked, "Hand the communicator to her, won't you, Robin?"

"She can hear you just fine from there," Robin told him.

"Ah, but this is something just for her," Akan told Robin. Robin was about to decline again, but I stopped him.

"Just give it, I'll handle it," I whispered to Robin.

"What? But-"

"Just give it," I sighed. Robin gave the communicator to me. I walked away to distance myself from the Team.  
"Ah, Miss Neko Ninja, we meet again," Akan smirked.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly, voice dripping with venom.

"So mean, Kohai," Akan said in a hurt voice, "How could you speak in that kind of tone to your Senpai?"

"I quit being your Kohai a while ago," I growled. Akan chuckled, then his face got serious.

"You will meet me Jump City," He demanded.

"Or else what? I've defeated you once, I can do it again, with less mercy," I told me, fangs barred.

"Well, I have these phoney Titans I could use as hostages, but they aren't that important, right?" He chuckled, "I can just destroy them right here."

"...shit.."I swore, "Don't touch them, I'll meet you at the docks," I told him.

"Within an hour~" He sang, "Alone." He said the last part darkly.

"Got it," I said, closing the communicator. I walked back to the team.

"What's going on?" Robin asked in concern. I handed the communicator back to him.

"I have to go back," I said.

"No choice? We'll set up the T – ship and leave to take care of this guy-"

"Alone," I told Robin.

"Are you crazy? Don't you remember what happened last time we fought that guy?" Robin asked me.

"Yeah, we won, and you stopped me from...you know..." I sighed, "It's my unfinished business." I let out a growl.

"I'm so stupid, I should have known he wasn't gonna go down so easily...just like that," I scolded myself.

"We're going back with you," Robin said.

"Can't let you fight him alone, and with all of us, we'll surely defeat him and have him back behind bars!" Cyborg told me. I shook my head.

"It's either I go alone, or the other Titans are gone," I told them.

"Gone...?" BB asked.

"I'm guessing you guys don't really deal with many murders," I said simply, "If you don't want the other Titans dead, then you'll let me go alone. He has them in his clutches, we have to play this game carefully."

"But-"

"But nothing, Robin. Our first move is for me to get there within an hour, alone," I said, "You guys continue on with your missions to protect the world from the Brotherhood of Evil, I'll end whatever Akan is up to."

"You sure you can handle it?" Robin asked me.

"Course she can, we've all seen her fight," Cyborg said with encouragement.

"I'm not worried about her loosing... I'm worried that she might...you know, loose it, snap," Robin said in concern.

"I'll be fine...probably," I said a bit unsure, "I can control it, I won't snap...don't worry too much. Worry more on the Brotherhood of Evil."

"How are you gonna get back?" Robin asked me.  
"I can fly there in time," I said, forming a plate of ice in the air and jumping on it, "Continue on with your missions, I'll report back once I'm done with Akan." Robin nodded.

"Be careful," He told me.

"I will." With that, I left.

~.~

I made it to Jump within the time range. I flew over the city towards the docks. There I saw the red haired villain, looking out at the water. Near him I saw the Titan East, tied up and duct taped. I quietly landed near the Titan East, and snuck towards them. The girl in the bumble bee outfit saw me and eyed me.

"I'm here to help, sent by the other Titans," I whispered. I went to untie them.

"Neko, don't think about freeing them," Akan said without looking behind him.

"This is between you and me," I told him, "They have nothing to do with this."

"Is that so?" He asked, turning around to face me.

"I need to know, what is your deal with me?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Akan asked, cupping my face.

"Yes, I would," I growled, ripping my face away from him, "Why, what do you want?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you know who Slade is," He smirked. My fangs started to bare out.

_'Calm down,'_ I told myself, my fangs disappearing.

"Yes, what about him?" I asked through gritted teeth, "What does he have to do with him?"

"Well I don't know if he's planning anything anymore, maybe out of the villain bizz I dunno. But he hired me to destroy you," Akan explained, "If he's done, I guess you're done as well. At first I thought, hey, I'll take your powers and have a little someone to play with. But you're too hard to control, sadly, especially how cute you are." He moved towards me.

"Don't fucking touch me," I sassed.

"I want to take that power of yours but since you ruined my machine, I guess I'm gonna have to actually finish you," He smirked.

"If you could actually handle me," I told him, "Like you said, I'm hard to control." I threw a kick at his face, he held it.

"I went easy on you last time, now I know what you're capable of doing," Akan told me.

"You wanna put my leg down?" I asked in annoyance.

"Naw, Kohai's panties are adorable," He smirked. I growled and pushed him away. We both stared each other down, waiting for one of us to make the next move. Akan quickly raised his arm, making the ground I was on to lift me up and crash into the water. Using the water to my advantage, I rose the water up, lifting me up as well, and sent water jets towards him. He dodged my attacks, the jets barely hitting him. My ears and tails appeared to give me a boost of power.

"I thought by now you'd know who I am," He sighed, sending a shot of magma my way.

"Um...the guy who kidnapped me, tried to take my powers, and broke out of jail?" I questioned, sending water to the magma to cool it off before it hit me.

"Before all of that," He said, sending boulders my way. I blocked them with my shadow.

"Umm...you were a high school student?" I had no idea where he was going with this.

"You really don't remember me, you never did notice me anyways," He chuckled.

"Um...when you were my senpai, I pretty much noticed you all the time," I told him, jumping onto the docks.

"Aw, how sweet," Akan gushed, I rolled my eyes. He ran at me, about to punch me.

"I seriously don't know," I told him. I dodged his punches and sunk into my shadow, impersonating his shadow without him noticing.

"Remember that kid you protected? From those bullies a year ago? He had told you over and over his undying love for you, but you pushed it all away," Akan said, looking around for me. I twisted his shadow around him, trapping him in place. I appeared back into my normal self.

"...oh you were that kid...what's his face," I shrugged, "That doesn't make sense, you're older than me, that's how you became my senpai...also you got these powers. Last time I checked, that wimp couldn't protect himself from a fly."

"Very funny. I gave you my name once, I thought you would figure it was me by now," He said, struggling in my shadow's grip, "My powers were the powers I stole from other insignificant heroes, and I just made myself appear older."  
"...wanna refresh my memory about your name?" I asked, "And I thought after the machine was destroyed, the powers would go back to their rightful owners."

"Akan..." he sighed.

"...that was your actual name...huh, weird," I thought out loud.

"And the powers would have went back to their owners...if their owners were still alive." He smirked, breaking through the binds. I gasped.

"You...killed them?" I questioned.

"In case someone like you broke the machine," He told me, "Don't pretend you've never killed anyone before."

"Tch, you did it on purpose, I kill by accident!" I argued, I brought my hand, raising his shadow up as my own minion, along with the Titans East's shadows, sending them towards Akan.

"But you enjoy it," Akan said, fighting off the shadows

"I do not!" I said, loosing my temper

"I've seen your face when you snap," He told me, dodging one of the shadow's attacks, "And look at your main power, it's dark on it's own. Inside, you're just as evil as any other villain."

"No I'm not," I told him, throwing a punch, my fist covered in dark magic. He dodged.

"Ah, you're so stubborn. You have to learn how to face facts," He told me, taking down a few of my shadow minions.

"There's no facts to face!" I yelled, kicking him, sending him into the water. I jumped into the water, letting the water rise and carry me. He rose to the surface for air. I immediately froze the water, keeping him in place. I walked towards him.

"Look who's stuck and can't do anything?" I smirked, "This will make taking you to jail way easier."

"I can just break out again, and come back," He told me.

"Just to destroy me? You need a life. Life sentence to jail would be perfect," I told him.

"How about a deal?" He asked. I gave him a questionable look.

"Join me."

"Offer declined," I said immediately, "I'm a Titan, a hero."

"Really? I'm not sure if anyone wanted a hero who killed," He smirked.

"Watch what you say! You're in a vulnerable state right now!" I warned.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me? Oh wait, you're a 'hero' you apparently won't kill me," He smirked.

"Heroes don't kill, I've got this under control," I told him.

"Really now?"He asked. He shot magma out of his hands, melting the ice, thus freeing himself. I jumped out of the way before he could attack me.

"You just had to free yourself?" I asked angrily.

"Course, no fun being stuck like that," Akan shrugged, tackling me. He held me to the ground.

"Why don't you give up? I'll make things easier for you. I won't kill you, you'll join me as my sidekick, and we'll spread terror around the world. You can kill without feeling guilty, how does tha-" He stopped, seeing my eyes glow red and my fangs starting to grow.

_'Calm down, don't have to go berserk, you can free yourself...you can free yourself,'_ I thought, trying to calm down. My eyes slowly stopped glowing, returning to it's original color. But my fangs were still there.

"I won't join you," I told him, trying to get up.

"Don't waste your energy, you can't get up," Akan told me, "Give it up. Just become a villain again, you and I both know you aren't cut out to be a hero."

"Shut up," I told him, still trying to get up.

"Your powers are dark, you've used them for crimes, after you murdered one, there's almost no hope for you to become good. When you've killed ten, might as well stay on the villain side," He continued.

"Shut up!" I yelled. My eyes started to glow red again.

"Just give in to the facts, you're evil. Make it easier on you, knowing how many people you've killed. Whatever that number is," He chuckled. My nails grew into claws.

"You're not a hero, you'll never be a hero. The Titans have never seen you kill someone before, that's why they aren't scared of you. Kill someone in front of them and you'll see how quickly they'll turn you awa-" I snapped. I immediately flipped him off me, throwing him across the dock. He stood up, readying himself for my attack. I ran towards him, then disappeared, only to appear behind him.

"What's wrong? Didn't expect me to get up?" I asked, then kicked his back, sending him into a pile of barrels. I ran over and slashed him across his chest as he tried to escape. His blood was on my face, my clothes, pretty much everywhere. It immediately started to seep through his wounds. I glanced at the blood on my claws.

"What a lovely shade of red," I purred, glancing at him. Akan was holding his wound.

"I'd like to see this color on the ground," I smirked, swiftly running towards him. I created new cuts all over his body, his arms, his torso, his back, blood was dripping from him body, onto the ground.

"Beautiful," I smirked, "One more thing." I drew my katanna. His eyes grew big.

"Any last words?" I asked. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. I already had brought my sword through his chest before he could say anything.

"Oops, I didn't hear you, what did you say?" I asked.

"...y-you..yo-ou're...evi-il..." He told me before falling to the ground. His words echoed in my head.

_'You're evil...'_ I snapped back to reality. Looking at the ground to see Akan's dead body.

"...oh no..." I looked at my hands, coated in Akan's warm blood. I looked at myself, I was covered, head to toe, splattered with blood. I remembered the Titans East and slowly glanced over. Their eyes were huge with fear. The rope was cut, but I guess they were free when I snapped and couldn't interfere. I dropped my katanna.

"Oh god...I..." I just looked at my hands and Akan's body, "...I snapped...I-I killed him..." I just stood there, not knowing what to do. My communicator then went off.

_'Shit...'_ I pulled it out, but couldn't bring myself to answer it. I looked over to the bumble bee girl, who looked like the leader of the team. I tossed it at her, startling her.

"A-answer it...then take me to jail," I told her.

"He-ey..." She answered the communicator.

"Bumblebee? Where's Neko? Did you meet her yet?" Robin asked. Bumblebee's eyes averted from the screen for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"It's better...if you see for yourself..." Bumblebee said, turning the communicator's screen to face me. I looked down in shame, not being able to face him. I didn't feel guilt...all I felt was shame and disappointment.

"No..." I heard Robin say. The police came, looking at me and the dead body.

"Just take me away," I said. They cuffed me, and put me in the police car. I watched the Titans East, as the car drove away. I looked at the ceiling of the car once the car drove away from the pier. I was off to jail. I was finally going we're I was meant to be, so I couldn't hurt anyone anymore. I'd probably be out of the Titan's way of saving the world from the Brotherhood of Evil. After what the Titans East witnessed and after breaking a promise to Robin, I doubt they'll accept me back.

_'Worst first impression ever,'_ I sighed, _'...I am evil...'_

~.~

Well, looks like Kiyomi's journey ends here, Neko Ninja is now the name of a villain once again. She's in jail, like the other villains. She no longer accepts herself as a hero. Any guesses of what may happen next chapter? What will the Titans do? Are they gonna do something? Are their thoughts gonna change about her? What's going through Robin's head? What's gonna happen to Kiyomi?

Till next chapter

~ Yukiyoshino =^.^=


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter~ I am so tired, need more sleep =.=

Summer just started and I'm already having a fantastic summer, just needa sleep more :p

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC and my ideas. Song in this chapter, Bad Little Boy, does not belong to me, I just changed it up a bit. The song is written by Rebecca Sugar, if I remember correctly, and is from Adventure Time! :D

~.~

I sat down on the hard bed of my prison cell, watching the cell door close. They took all my weapons and such, surprisingly they didn't make me change into a prison jump suit. I just changed my clothes into a white buttoned up shirt and a pleated skirt using my phone before it got taken away.

"You get one phone call and a request for something to past the time," One of the guards told me.

"Uh, okay," I said. I went for the one phone call.

_'...who am I suppose to call?' _I thought for a moment, _'...eh, what have I got to loose?'_ I called the person who probably won't even talk to me anymore.

"Hello?"

"Hey, guess what, I get one phone call and I decided to call you," I said in a monotone voice.

"Kiyomi? Where are you?" Robin asked.

"In jail, Birdbrain," I sighed.

"I'm coming to get you," Robin told me.

"What?" I asked in surprised, "You saw what I did...yet you still come for me? Idiot, you Birdbrain!"

"Just sit tight," Robin said.

"No, you go defend the world or whatever, I'm staying here," I told him, hanging up, "...Robin is so stupid."

~.~

I sat in my cell with an old guitar, at my request. I fixed it up, tuned it, and strummed random notes as I just sat there.

"You said you wouldn't snap..." I looked to the side, where the bars were, to see Robin, who looked a bit disappointed.

"I told you, controlling it was hard. I shouldn't have left Japan," I sighed.

"Come on, I convinced them to let you out," he told me.

"How much was my fine?" I asked.

"Wha...I..." Robin looked down.  
"Knew it," I said, "Didn't even think you could pay someone out of jail who committed a murder."

"Come on, let's just go," He said.

"Go get your money back, I'm staying," I said, sitting on the uncomfortable bed.

"What? Are you crazy?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I'm a crazy murderer, I can't control myself," I confirmed, crossing my arms, "I shouldn't have even became a hero. I'm bad, evil, I can't change."

"Yes you can," Robin told me. I chuckled a bit darkly.

"You're an idiot, Birdbrain, you know that?" I asked, strumming my guitar. I started to play a song.

"Good little boy, always picking a fight with me. You know that I'm bad, but you're spending the night with me. What do you want from my world? You're a good little boy~" I sang.

"I'm spending the night with you cause you got into jail," Robin said, crossing his arms. I shrugged, still playing the song. He sighed.

"Bad little girl, that's what you're acting like. I really don't buy that you're that kind of girl. I know that you aren't, which is why you always hang out with me~" Robin sang back. I smirked, my expression then fell dark.

"Can't you see I'm a villain? Every night I'm practically out killin' sending everyone running like children. You should be mad at me. I'm a demon, with no control, can't you see? I'm everyone's deepest fears. Robin, I'm not from here, I'm not even real. I'm pretty much clear, transparent. I'm fake, not even present," I told him.

"You and I both know, you aren't bad," he told me.

"I was the daughter of your arch enemy, well I was made by him. I'm his apprentice, gonna be the next Slade. It's not something I have to try, more like I have no choice," I sighed, looking away.

"You did. You took a different path, and you're a hero," Robin argued.

"Look at where I am. Do I look like a hero? Last time I checked, heroes don't hang behind bars," I told him, "If I wanted to get out, can't you see that I could? I'm staying here."

"You're getting out of here, now," He commanded, opening the door of my cell.

"Did you not hear what I said? I said I'm evil without even trying. Not real, practically dead so I'm not scared of dying. I can spill the blood of your heart in one sitting. You think you can control this? You must be kidding. I raise my shadows up, and they do my bidding. Dude, I'm only 16 years old, I'm a riddle. Bad little girl, yes I'm bad but not little," I rapped.

"You're coming, whether you like it or not," Robin told me, "I'm not playing around." I set the guitar down.

"Neither am I. You, have the Brotherhood of Evil to take care of. I'm staying here," I told him.

"We need your help," Robin told me, "Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire. You staying here isn't only affecting me, but them as well."

"You all should just forget about me, I got time to commit to. The murders I committed are not something you can just let slide," I told him. He put his hands on both of my shoulders.

"We promised we could help you, this was our fault, we put you off and this happened-"

"The Brotherhood of Evil is more important to take care of, not me," I said, cutting him off.

"We need you, the more heroes the better," He told me.

"Which is why you should go find heroes to help, not gonna find any here," I told him.

"Can't you see that we need you? I'm not gonna leave here unless you're leaving with me," He told me.

"Get comfortable then, I said this already, I'm not leaving," I crossed my arms.

"You're really stubborn," He sighed.

"What gave you that idea?" I rolled my eyes.

"I want to help you, we all do. Raven tried to help you a bit on your last mission, didn't she?" Robin asked me.  
"...yeah...she did," I said.

"See? We're helping you along the way," He smiled. I looked away.

"I rather stay here...possibly til the Brotherhood of Evil are gone. Who knows who I'll kill next," I said.

"I'm not gonna let you go on another mission alone, that way we can help you while doing missions, defeating the Brotherhood of Evil," Robin told me.

"I'm gonna get in the way. What if I freak out in the middle of a battle? You guys are gonna have to stop me which is gonna give the villain an advantage to attack and maybe defeat us and-" I started talking uncontrollably until Robin cut me off with his lips on mine.

_'...HUH? WHAT? UM WHAT? WHAT DO I DO IN THIS EVENT?'_ I thought, my eyes wide. He pulled away from me.

"We won't let that happen, trust me," Robin smiled at me. I blushed.

"W-what's wrong with you? Catching me off guard like that," I said, blushing furiously.

"You're not off guard right now, are you?" He asked, getting closer to my face.

"Well, no..." I said, clenching my eyes closed, waiting for whatever he was gonna do to happen. Nothing happened. I opened one eye to see him smirking at me. He poked my nose.

"After the Brotherhood of Evil is taken cared off," He told me, grabbing my hand, "Let's go."

~.~

We walked past the police, after getting my stuff back, who all gave me a dirty look. I sighed, looking down.

"We'll clear your name as a hero, don't worry," Robin told me.

"But I'm not, you know how many villains I've kill-" He placed something on my head. I realized it was the kitty hat.

"You're a hero on the inside, you're just doubting yourself," Robin told me, cutting me off, "Looking at the bright side...you've only killed villains."

"Well they could've had a family or something," I said.

"Look...yes it's nothing we can let slide past easily, but it's in the past. You won't be able to forget it, but doing good now will help mend your sins," Robin told me

"...Robin, I'm not Christian..." I said in a confused tone.

"What I'm saying is, you can do good, it's not too late,"He told me, bringing me to his pod of the T-ship.

~.~

We went back to the island we were at before.

"...couldn't you have sent them on missions while you went to get me?" I asked.

"They wouldn't do it, not until you were back," Robin answered.

"...you're all idiots," I sighed. Robin hopped out of the ship. I shortly followed him.

"Kiyomi!"Beast Boy cried out, running to me, arms wide. I moved to the side.

"Don't they know what happened?" I asked Robin. He nodded.

"They know."

"...then why did Beast Boy try to hug me?"

"Cause I know you'd never hurt me, or any of us," BB told me.

"You never know..." I muttered.

"I should have known, you tend to loose control when you get infuriated, your emotions control your powers," Raven told me, "Can't believe I didn't notice sooner."

"We can teach her to control her powers while we go on our missions, for now, we can't send her on her own mission," Robin said.

"And if I loose control, have fun trying to stop me. If I were you, I wouldn't get involved, who knows, I might kill you along with the villain," I said. I felt something hit my forehead.

"Ow!" I shouted, rubbing my forehead, "What was that for?" I asked Robin.

"For being so negative," He told me. I glared at him.

"Well, thanks for helping me loose braincells," I complained.

~.~

For the next couple of months that had passed, handing out communicators all over the world to young heroes as a way for all of us to stick together in case the Brotherhood of Evil decides to attack. I mostly went on missions with Raven, she would help me control my emotions. When I got the time, I had to meditate, which was hardly considering the number of missions we had. It took a while, but I stopped being super paranoid about me killing my friends during missions, and started to loosen up a bit, have a little fun when ever we joked around aka whenever BB joked around, Cy would join in for a laugh sometimes, as well as Star, sometimes a ghost of a smile from Raven. Robin however was way too serious. During the missions I got to meet a bunch of other heroes, making good first impressions. Of course, until they recognized me from the news that I was the murderous Titan. But my team was able to convince most that I was on the heroes' side. I probably won't be able to befriend the Titans East though, after what they saw, I wouldn't be surprised if they never came back to Jump. In the T – Ship, we were all together, flying towards home. Of course, this ship was made for the five original Titans, and it's not like they would make another random extension for me. Well, Cyborg offered but I told him not to, we had to face the Brotherhood of Evil before upgrading the ship, or whatever. I ended up sitting behind Robin in his part of the ship, since there was room behind his chair. I didn't get a chair or anything, I just sat on the ground of the ship behind his seat, or sometimes I'll stand, like right now. Robin told me I could just sit on his lap since I was short enough for him to see where they were going, but it would have been really embarrassing, if not to him, to me.

"Finally, we're heading back to the tower," Beast Boy sighed in relief, "First I'll play Mega Monkeys 4.2, then eat a tofu burger. Or maybe I'll eat a tofu burger first, then play Mega Monkeys 4.2. Or I can eat a tofu burger while playing Mega Monkeys 4.2," BB fantasized.

"Sounds fun, BB. I'll join you~" I smiled, talking into the intercom.

"Sorry you guys, that'll have to wait," Robin told us, "The Brotherhood of Evil is still out there and we need to give out one last round of communicators."

"Didn't we give these to everyone we know already?" Beast Boy asked, starting to name the people we gave communicators to.

"There's still others to warn," Robin told him, "The coordinates have been programmed into your pods. We'll meet back here once the communicators have been delivered and fly back home together," Robin said.

"Can't we just send them a letter instead?" Beast Boy asked.

"If we split up, we can get this done faster," The Leader said.

"And the faster we finish, the faster we get to go home," Cyborg said, happily.

"Maybe it's better if we stick together," BB said in a concerned voice, "I've been fighting those guys most of my life and I can tell you, you can never underestimate the Brotherhood of Evil's evilness."

"This is the best way," Robin told him.

"Robin is correct," Starfire said, "I wish to make with the hast so I can see the Silkie."  
"Let's just get this over with," Raven sighed.

"Um...you guys haven't exactly explained everything that happened while I was gone...what's a Silky?" I asked.  
"Silkie is the most cutest little Bumgorf you will ever lay your eyes of sight on," Starfire gushed.

"...alrighty, I'll pretend I know what a Bumgorf is," I said, scratching my head in confusion.

"Once all the Titans and Honorary Titans are connected across the globe, we'll be ready," Robin told us, "If anything goes wrong, I'm just a call away." BB gave a sigh.,

"So, I guess I'm going with you, Robin?" I asked, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"No, you're gonna go with Beast Boy," Robin told me.

"...huh? But wouldn't it be easier if I went with you?...being in the same pod and all...?" I asked.

"Beast Boy may need your help on delivering this communicator, so you're going to help him," Robin said. I sighed.

"Fine, making things difficult," I huffed. I touched one of the shadows on the ground, allowing myself to go into the shadows, through the T – Ship's engines and machine parts, over to BB's pod.

"Guess I'm with you today, BB," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

"Kiyomi! Warn someone when you're gonna sneak up on someone!" Beast Boy told me.

"If I did that, it wouldn't be fun," I smirked.

"Titans, separate," Robin commanded. The individual pods separated from each other, leaving in different directions.

~.~

Me and Beast Boy were sent to give the communicator to a person named Jerico...who had to live on top of a huge mountain. Beast Boy turned into a mountain goat while I actually climbed.

"Great idea, Robin, hand out communicators to everyone," BB panted, "Could this Jerico guy live any farther away?"

"Hey, it's a pretty good idea, BB. But I don't think you should be the one complaining. You can turn into an animal that fits this environment, I for one can't," I huffed, "But I do agree, why did this guy have to live on top of a mountain?" We continued climbing, tired as hell. Starfire was in New Zealand, Cyborg is going to some wrestling arena where Pantha is, Raven is going to some other world or whatever to warn Herald and Robin looking for someone in Japan. My communicator went off, I picked it up.

"Argent has been made away, I shall see you all in the near future," Starfire informed.

"Nice," I smiled.

"Great work Starfire," Robin said.

"Hey Robin, who were you looking for?" I asked.

"I'm looking for Bushindo in Japan," Robin answered bluntly.

"...why didn't you take me to Japan!? I actually know Bushindo! I met him when I went to Japan! I would have made it easier to find him!" I whined, "Me and BB have to climb a goddamn mountain cause this Jerico guy decides to live on top of it!"

"...actually you may have made things easier on this side of the world," Robin thought out loud.

"...let's just get this done," I sighed, closing the communicator.

"Hey, Neko," BB called.

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked, pulling myself up.

"You like Robin, right?" I almost fell off the mountain.

"Whoa...that was close," I sighed, "And yeah I do, I like all of you," I answered Beast Boy.  
"You know what I mean," Beast Boy taunted. I blushed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, "Say anything and I swear I will push you off this mountain," I said before BB could say anything else.

"Oh, by the way, you're still all blood lusty, right?" BB asked. I sighed.

"Yes. For this whole time, after killing Akan, I think you would know that BB."

"Yeah, I just hope you're still not thinking too negatively about it, you know we all love you, right?" Beast Boy asked, climbing onto the next ledge.

"Well, you guys put up with me for this long. I'd be stupid if I didn't know," I joked, pulling myself up.

"Raven's trying hard to figure out exactly what is making you snap. It does have to do with your emotions, but its weird how other emotions doesn't really effect your powers too much," BB said.

"Huh...thanks for keeping me in the loop," I said.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out! Maybe before we have to face the Brotherhood of Evil," BB smiled at me.

"That's sweet, but it'll take a miracle," I smiled at him.

~.~

After a while, we finally made it to the top. We saw a guy, with curly yellow hair, sitting calmly on a rock with a guitar. BB went up to him, blubbered some nonsense, gave him the communicator, then collapsed.

"...um Jericho, was it? Long story short, the Brotherhood of Evil are tracking down young heroes, take this, call us if you're in trouble," I explained. He nodded. I used my own communicator to contact Robin.

"Neko and BB, delivered the communicator," I informed.

"Good job, lets meet at the coordinates where we all separated and go back to the Tower together," he said to the team. Robin soon activated all the communicators so they were all connected to each other. Me and BB went back to the ship.

"...I just realized...I could've flown up there on a slate of ice, and you could legit fly," I said. We both groaned.

~.~

When we almost caught up with the rest of the Titans, we received distressed signals around the world. I started to feel fear bubbling inside me.

_'What's going on?' _I questioned. Me and BB were sent to go help Aqualad. Halfway there, a giant mechanical heart attack us. Beast Boy started freaking out.

"BB, now is not the time to freak. Let's give this thing a heart attack," I said. He calmed down and nodded. The heart tore apart our aircraft. Beast Boy turned into a giant squid. I rose water, stood on top of it. I sent sharp water slices towards it, cutting its...arteries and vains. I froze the water and shot shards of ice at it. Beast Boy was holding the thing together, while taking it apart. Soon we were able to destroyed it. I sighed.

"I hope Aqualad and the others are okay." Beast Boy agreed. I picked up my communicator.

"The brain has been using a communicator to track all of us down, I'm going to shut off all the communicators. Be safe everyone," Robin quickly said. In a few moments, my communicator destroyed itself.

"...now what?" I asked Beast Boy.

"...we go to one place I never thought we would ever had to use," he told me.

~.~

Beast Boy lead me to some random jungle. We had to maneuver around the thick jungle, going to...wherever BB was leading me to.

"BB, you know where you're going?" I asked. He nodded. He moved a large leave to reveal a giant T. It was an emergency base for the Titans. We walked in.

"...this is...wow," I said, "Kinda feels like home..sorta."

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed, "One question from the earlier battle, I thought you would kinda go crazy when battling the giant heart. But you didn't."

"It was mechanical, meaning no blood. There was nothing to trigger me to go from sane, to insane. Can we not talk about my problem?" I sighed. Beast Boy apologized. We sat on the sofa, not knowing what to do. Soon, we were greeted by Más, one of the fast twins...and one of the Titans East members. I asked where Menos was. All Más gave me was a sad face. I didn't need an answer to figure this out. Pantha, Herald, and Jericho soon came to the Titan's hidden outpost.

"Hey..." Herald looked at me for a moment, "Aren't you the girl who literally kills villains?"

"Yeah, I remember seeing on the news. You killed a villain in Jump in front of Titans East, correct?" Pantha asked. Jericho gave me a somewhat disgusted face. Más backed away from me, probably remembering that time I killed Akan in front of him and his team.

"Uh...well..I..." I sighed, looking down in defeat and shame.

"Come on, she's a hero, trust me," Beast Boy told them, "She just has a hard time controlling her powers."

"Gee, tell the world why don't you," I growled. The others suddenly backed away, prepared if I suddenly attacked or something.

"...I wasn't gonna do anything..." I said sadly.

"Soo...what can you all do?" BB asked, changing the subject. Más said something I couldn't understand, but I knew what his power was...but he didn't have Menos which would make him not that fast.

"I'm super strong," Pantha said.

"I create portals to different dimensions with my horn," Herald said.

_'I can go out of control and kill everything in my path,' _I sighed. Jericho just held a peace sign. Everyone groaned. I was quiet. All I could think of was the team, and what had happened to Robin.

"I'm probably better off myself, no offense," Pantha said.

"Lets go, Jericho," Herald said, creating another portal.

"Are you guys stupid?" I asked angrily. They all looked at me, again prepared for my attacks that won't come.

"I don't wanna believe this, but there is a possibility that we are the only ones that got away. Splitting up is the worse idea right now," I told them, "If it's really only us, we should work together. Yes, I did kill many villains, but it's either we split up and loose, or we work together and possibly win."

"Neko's right," BB said, "Splitting up isn't a good idea. The brotherhood of evil isn't easy to defeat. I know you're all unsure with working with Neko, but she's good, don't worry. Look at it this way, at least she's not on the villains' side." I gave BB a dull look. Beast Boy gave me a sincere smile and shrugged. They all looked at each other and silently agreed to stay.

"Okay, I've got a plan. Here's what we'll do," BB said, gathering everyone around him.

~.~

Hope you guys enjoyed~

More reviews, more quicker the chapters will upload~ :D

Btw, who's going to Summer Fest? I know I am! Which means I should really get some sleep aha...

Til next Chapter~  
~Yukiyoshino =^.^=


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry for my writer's block don't kill me please! T.T

I'll try my best to get the next chapter out sooner!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my ideas and my OC

~.~

Beast Boy had came up with a plan, I continued being quiet, worried about everyone. We used Más as bait while we all hid. Luckily, we had the idiotic villain, Cinderblock. Más ran between his legs. The block bend down, looking between his legs to see a green rhino charge at him, knocking him a few feet. I waited for the block to come. Forming a giant baseball bat, using ice, I hit a home run. Pantha attack him, knocking him into a portal created by Herald.

"Ready, Jericho?" Herald asked the blond kid. He nodded. Herald made Cinderblock fall flat on its back. Jericho jumped onto the rock and stared into its eyes. Soon, Jericho took over Cinderblock's body, taking full control.

"Whoa..." I said in amazement, "That is so cool."

"Jericho, you good? That's you, right?" Herald asked in case. Jericho in Cinderblock's body nodded.

"Alright, step two," BB smirked.

~.~

Jericho, in Cinderblock's body, carried us to the hidden base of the brotherhood of evil in Paris. We all hung limp as if we were all defeated. Jericho was granted permission into the hideout. When the coast was clear, we all walked on our own legs through the building, following Más since he had some connection to Menos. He soon stopped with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Más looked down.

"Come on, w-we aren't too late," I said, trying to assure the boy.

"Someone's coming," Beast Boy warned. Jericho picked us all up again, we all hung limp. Villains ran past us excitedly.

"I don't wanna miss this!"

"Finally! That little punk's gonna get it!"

"Come on, Cinderblock! Don't wanna miss Robin getting frozen!" My eyes widened. I jumped from Jericho's grasp and took down the guy who mentioned Robin.

"What's going to happen?!" I asked angrily.

A fight broke out, since I sold us out. We defeated them easily...probably because I went a little crazy. There was blood but they weren't gonna die. I started running in the direction they were going in. Beast Boy stopped me.

"Neko, breath, you're going all blood lusty," Beast Boy told me.

"BB let go of me! We can save Robin, let go!" I screamed. He held me in place, holding both of my shoulders.

"Hey...we gotta work together to save Robin, and everyone, right?" I nodded.

"Try your best to calm yourself." I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath in, then let it out.

"Alright," I said after a moment. We ran to our destination, there was a spotlight on us. The brain, that giant gorilla, and Madame rouge were looking down on us. Villains were watching us, laughing at us, on the other side.

"What's so funny?" BB asked.

"The fact you think your little team can defeat all of us even humours me," Madame Rouge smirked.

"Where is everyone you kidnapped?" I asked.

"Look for yourself," the Brain said, showing us shelves with frozen heroes on it. Our eyes widened.

"Menos!" Más exclaimed.

"No..." I looked around. I couldn't see Robin. Meaning he wasn't frozen yet. Another fight apparently broke out. Every single villain known, was fighting all of us. I broke out of my trance by getting punched by some villain. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over. I joined the fight, freezing them in place, using my shadows, making them see illusions when I was able to get eye contact. I felt myself being wrapped up and lifted from the ground. I faced Madame Rouge.

"I know you fought Robin, where is he?!" I asked.

"Ah, you're close to this boy, yes?" She asked. I growled.

"Watch the show, why don't you? I'm sure he'll appreciate it," She faced me to the machine used to freeze the heroes. I saw Robin in some glass container. He was banging on the glass with his fist, trying to get out. the conveyer belt he was on moved him closer to the machine.

_'...no...'_ The machine was activated.

_'No...' _A blast of white appeared, covering up the glass tube. They froze him and put him on the large shelves with the others.

"Robin!" I cried. He was frozen, they got him. I fell limp in Rouge's grasp. She snickered and dropped me to the ground.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" She smirked, "I heard that you used to be a murderous villain, too bad you're not one anymore, you could have joined in and be faced with all this glory," She told me, walking away. I was on my knees, not believing what I saw. Something inside me snapped. My eyes glowed red, my teeth sharpened into fangs. My ears perked up, my nails grew longer and sharpened into claws. Control Freak spotted me and went up to me.

"Aw, are you sad to see your Robin get frozen? Why don't I help you get back together with him? I promise you'll be placed right beside him," he smirked. He raised he remote. Before he could do anything, I used my shadows and crushed the remote.

"Haha..." I started laughing. Control Freak started to freak out, I started to laugh hysterically like a psychopath. My blood red eyes glowed through the shadow of my bangs. He gulped and ran. I swiftly ran after him, taking down villains along the way. BB noticed me as I took down the villain that attacked him.

"Neko! Calm down! Don't kill anyone!" He shouted in fear. I couldn't hear him, all I wanted to do was kill off any danger. Billy Numerous piled himselves on me. I blasted them with an ice cannon, freezing them. I broke out of their pile. I raised my hand, using all the Billys' shadows, making them rise and obey me. I sent my shadow puppets to attack other villains while I launched myself at the Billys with my sword, laughing crazily. Something pushed me out of the way. I landed on my back painfully. I looked up to see Beast Boy. I snarled.

"What are you doing?!"

"Don't kill anyone, calm down," Beast Boy said. I struggled out of his grasp and continued on attacking. I slashed through a wall of villains with my sword, spilling blood. The metallic scent rose to my nose, making me want more blood. My eyes, my pupils widened, I couldn't think.

"Neko! Killing them will not make things better! We have to free the other heroes! Remember?!" I heard Beast Boy shout over. I blinked, realizing what I was doing, I tried to calm myself down.

"C-come on, keep it together, don't go crazy..." I told myself. I started fighting normally again, away from the blood, afraid it would make me out of control again. Sadly, they started overpowering us. I was held down by Mammoth. I saw Beast Boy was cornered by Rouge.

"Any last words?" She asked. Both me and Beast Boy noticed the ground underneath her started crumbling.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be standing there if I were you," BB smirked. A blast of blue light emerged from that spot. Rouge and BB dodged in time. Cyborg appeared with Cole and Gnark. Raven and Star soon appeared, along with some other heroes. I smiled.

_'We can do this,_' I thought. Cyborg blasted Mammoth, making him release me. I fell to the ground, unharmed. I opened my eyes. Blood. Blood from the villains I had hurt before.

"...oh no..." Fangs, eyes, powers, lost of thought.

_'N-no, control yourself,'_ I told myself, holding my head, _'Remember, save heroes from frozen state..machine..destroy the machine that was made...by the brain. The Brain was behind everything...destroy the brain,'_ I thought. My eyes opened. I grabbed my sword, along with another one. I walked over to where the brain was slowly, villains that got in my way, I slashed my sword against them. My hair shadowed my eyes, I had a demonic smirk.

"Oh no! Not again!" Beast Boy said in fear.

"What? What's wrong?" Cyborg asked, blasting the puppet king.

"She can't control herself again..." BB pointed over to me.

"That's why there's blood on the ground..." Cyborg said in realization, "...did she laugh like that before?"

"Guys, keep fighting, I'll try to stop her," Raven said. I had pulled my sword out of some guy's back and continued my way to the Brain.

"Hehe, the Brain thinks he's so smart, he won't be when he's dead," I laughed.

"Neko, hey, snap out of it. Look around at what you're doing," Raven said, stepping in front of me. I simply ignored her and walked around her.

"Kiyomi, pay attention, we have to save the heroes. You wanna save Robin, don't you?"

"...why do you think I'm going to kill the brain for?" I asked, smiling evilly, still making my way.

_'It's good if the brain is stopped...but if I let her kill him, I'm just encouraging her blood lust,' _Raven thought.

"You know what's guarding the Brain? That giant gorilla," Raven warned.

"Whatever gets in my way, I won't hesitate to eliminate it," I responded.

"Okay, stop. Calm dow-" Raven was attacked by Gizmo. I was soon stopped by Dr. Light. He blasted me with light, I shielded myself with ice. I dropped my shield, letting it shatter. I lifted the shards and sent them at him, stabbing him, and cutting his body. Blood started seeping through his clothes. I smirked demonically. He lifted his hands and backed away from me.

"O-okay, what a-are you doing?" He asked. I started to laugh hysterically, as if the answer was obvious, cause it kinda was.

"Turning out your lights, permanently," I answered. Before I landed a hit on him, someone kicked him down. My eyes widened. Fangs and claws retracted, pupils and eye color went back to normal.

"Miss me?" I stood there, not believing my eyes. I looked over at the machine and where the frozen heroes were, they were all unfrozen. I quickly hugged him tightly, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Hey, are you oka-" Robin asked. I cut him off with my lips on his. I broke off the kiss, realizing what I just did, I started to blush furiously.

"Uh..." I stuttered.

"I guess you did miss me," Robin smirked.

"S-shut up," I told him. I noticed that all the other heroes were freed as well. Robin quickly picked me up, dodging Plasma's attack.

"Are you okay? Can you control your urge to kill?" Robin asked.

"I shouldn't have left Japan, I still can't control myself," I said, looking down.

"Don't worry, you can do this. Let's defeat the Brotherhood of Evil," he smiled. I gave him a small smile. The frozen heroes were freed. Kid flash had arrived with Jinx, who was now on our side. They took care of Rouge. I realized how many more shadows there were. I raised my hands, making all the heroes' shadows come to life and attack the villains. I used my own shadow to split and travel to the villains' shadow, making their shadows constrict them and paralyze them in place. The gorilla and Brain decided to flee, seeing that we were overpowering them, and left us a 'present'. It was a bomb. A fucking bomb that was gonna kill us all. Robin went after the Brain, Beast Boy went after the gorilla. Cyborg tried to figure out the death machine. I traveled towards BB and the gorilla in the shadows. I appeared in front of the overgrown ape, kicking the brain out of his hands. Robin caught the brain and went to the machine that was freezing the heroes, now freezing the villains by Más y Menos. I got punched across the face by the gorilla, making me fall. Before I could try to save myself, someone caught me. I looked to see Robin.

"Need a lift?" He asked. I laughed. Using his graphling hook, he swung us over to the machine. Herald sent the bomb into space using one of his portals. BB successfully defeated the gorilla. I held the brain in my hands. I had an urge to just kill it. Crush in it my hands. I took a deep breath and threw it over to Más y Menos, letting them freeze the brain. Beast Boy started laughing.

"Look! Brain freeze!" He snickered everyone groaned at his joke. I smiled. Everything was finally over.

"So, is everything over?" I asked.

"I guess so," Robin answered. I looked at my hands, they were coated with different villains' blood. Robin looked at me cautiously.

"...what?" I asked.

"You're looking at blood," he said. I nodded.

"And you don't feel like killing?"

"Well, I sorta do, but I sorta don't," I said, "Maybe because there's nothing to kill...I guess I can't kill heroes. There aren't any villains left to kill...unless I'm allowed to destroy the 'statues'."

"No, you can't," Robin told me.

"Boo, no fun," I pouted jokingly, but still eyed the helpless, frozen villains. I felt BB lightly push me.

"Okay, let's get out of here before you 'accidentally' destroy the statues," Beast Boy told me.

~.~

Everything was over...Brotherhood of Evil had been stopped.

_'...why do I still feel...like I shouldn't be here?'_ I questioned myself. I was back in my old room again. I sighed, staring at the ceiling. The rest of the heroes were celebrating their victory. I was in my room sulking. I was in a depressing mood, and I had no idea why.

_'Why can't I control myself?'_ I wondered. Yes, I agree that this was a victory, but I felt like I was still in a battle.

_'I'm in a battle against myself,'_ I thought. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in," I muttered, loud enough for whoever was at the door could hear. I heard the door opened and close. I didn't bother to look who it was.  
"We're all celebrating the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, what are you doing here?" Robin asked me.

"Just tired is all," I told him, staying where I was.

"Just tired?" He asked, knowing there was more to it. I nodded.

"We just defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, how could I not be tired?" I asked, "Not to mention sore."

"Something on your mind?" Robin asked, sitting on the edge of my bed. I shook my head.

"Nothing really..." I lied. He leaned over, and planted a light kiss on my lips. I couldn't help but smile.

"Well...what does this make us?" I asked, sitting up. Our foreheads touched.

"We've kissed a couple of times already, but didn't say anything," I told him.

"I know, too busy defeating the Brotherhood of Evil," He told me.

"Well?" I asked, smirking a bit.

"You're really gonna make me say it out loud?" He asked, blushing a bit. I nodded.

"Well...how'd you like to be my girlfriend?" Robin asked. I shook my head.

"I wouldn't like to be your girlfriend," I told him, "I'd love to be your girlfriend." He gave me a smile. I couldn't help to smile back. Robin pulled me into a kiss.

_'Even though I don't deserve someone like you...at least you're finally mine.'_

~.~

After an hour or so, I finally joined the party. This was the first time I thought that the Tower was crowded.  
"Oh, how I wish I never left my room," I sighed.

"Come on, not that bad," Robin said, nudging me. I weaved through the heroes, trying to find people I actually knew.

"Hey, Kiyomi!" I looked to my right to see BB waving frantically at me. I smiled and made my way there.  
"Sup, BB?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just telling everyone how much of a great DDR player you are!" BB told me, "After me, of course."

"...Beast Boy, how many times have you won against me?" I asked.  
"...once," BB said.

"Mhm – wait what?" I asked, "I don't remember loosing to you."

"That one time, when we were trapped in that book. Trying to save you?" BB said in a hushed voice.

"...doesn't count," I said, remembering him telling me his win.

"What?" He asked, "How did that not count?"

"Cause you were against intelligent boring me," I said.

"When you have guns, you weren't that boring," BB said nervously.

"Just means I got pretty good aim," I smirked. Someone suddenly bumped into me, making me fall. Before I fell to the ground, the person caught me.

"Whoa, close call. You alrigh-"

"Yeah, thanks," I said. I looked up to see Speedy. He had a nervous look on his face.

"...something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh..uh, it's nothing. Sorry," He said. He quickly walked away from me. I turned to BB.

"..what was that?" I asked.  
"I dunno," Beast Boy shrugged.

"I think I might be because of my first impression to them..." I sighed.

"Come on, it's okay. You just...you know...kinda-"

"Killed someone, yeah, I know," I sighed, "I bet most of the heroes saw my 'Out of control' mode during the battle."  
"It's okay, we all know your good," Beast Boy told me.

"Not all," I said, "Once people see something bad, they have a whole new impression of you, no matter how much good you do, or have done."

"Well..." I patted BB's head.

"I'm gonna go out for some air, don't worry about me. I can't change their minds about me," I told him. I made my way to the roof, away from the party. Once I made it to the roof, I took a deep breath.

"I knew I couldn't change the way people think of me...no matter what I do, they'll remember the bad things I've done," I told myself, "All because of Slade...and Akan..." I said through gritted teeth. I knew I couldn't find Slade, and Akan was dead. I closed my eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.

_'I needa blow off some steam,'_ I thought. I opened my eyes again and made my way to a place I was too familiar with.

~.~

I opened the large doors of Slade's old hideout, knowing he wasn't here, and wasn't gonna use any of this stuff anymore. I walked along the sides of the building, memories flowed through my head. Most of them were full of training.

"Been awhile..." I said, tracing my finger along the walls, "Too bad I couldn't take my revenge out on you...guess I won't be able to." I walked behind a few empty crates. I made a machete out of ice and swung it at the boxes. Wasn't a smart move, a dust cloud blew up in my face, making me cough.

"Shit!" I cursed, coughing. I walked away from the dust cloud to stop my fit of coughing.

"That was a little embarrassing," I thought out loud. I walked over to the computer that Slade used to use. I turned it on, surprisingly there was no need to hack into it.

"Probably since doesn't have anything on here to hide," I said to myself. Then I thought for a moment.

_'...wasn't this thing destroyed _before?' I wondered, _'Guess not...?'_ I looked through to see if there was anything I could actually find. Maybe his whereabouts? Even if I did find out where he was...would I really go after him?

_'Course I would...wouldn't I?'_ I pondered. I paused.

_'...I would go after him...and kill him...wouldn't I?'_ I asked myself.

"...why don't feel...vengeful anymore?" I asked myself, "Don't I want to kill him?"

_'This is weird, a few weeks ago, I said if I ever crossed paths with him, I'd kill him without hesitation...I'm not with him now, why am I hesitating with my thought of it?'_ I wondered.

"I guess...I wouldn't kill him?" I said in confusion, "No, he made me like this, I hurt people cause of him.."

"But...I'm alive cause of him...if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be with the Titans.." I said in realization, "...I guess I should be thankful...I still hate him though." I gave a big sigh.

"I hate my deep thoughts," I said. I continued to snoop through his computer. Nothing useful in it. I took a few more minutes then I found something, labeled under my name. My real name.

"Kiyomi...Yoshizaki?" I questioned, "...is this my real full name?" I heard something, scaring the shit out of me. I quickly plugged a USB into the computer and quickly downloaded whatever was left in the computer. I heard loud footsteps, making me nervous. I quickly took my USB out once it downloaded everything and hid behind the crates, even though they were knocked down and some were...broken. It was enough to hide behind. I heard the door open, and footsteps of a single person walking in.

"Here we go, there should be something here about her."

_'...it can't be...he's dead...'_ I thought. I peaked above the crates to see, I was wrong about him being dead.

_'….AKAN?!'_ I couldn't believe my eyes, _'It's not him, it's not him. He's dead, DEAD!'_ I rubbed my eyes and looked up again. Either my eyes were lying, or he somehow rose up from the dead. I looked up again.

_'...this might be my chance...but...should I just walk again from this, or try and defeat him without killing him, and actually put him in jail?'_ I questioned, _'...wait...what's he doing here?...the computer doesn't have anything except...'_ I quickly threw a shuriken at the computer, making it explode.

"Ah! What the hell? Who's there?!" Akan yelled. I covered my mouth, making sure I wouldn't make any noise. Stupidly, I leaned against the crates, accidentally causing one of them to fall, creating another dust storm. I tried to hold in my cough, but couldn't help but go into a coughing fit.

"Well, well, well," Akan said. I looked up to see him towering over me.

"Looks like someone got out of jail."

"Looks like someone rose from the dead," I sneered, backing away. There was a few seconds of silence.

"...HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!" I exclaimed, "You're dead!" I told him.

"Or was I?" He smirked.

"Or I'm crazy. I'm crazy, you're not here," I said. His smirk grew as he punched me across the face.

"Well? Guess I am here," He told me.

"How?...did you fake your own death?" I asked, getting up and throwing a kick. He blocked it.

"How else do I get you in jail?" He asked, throwing me across the room. I flipped and kicked off the wall. I unsheathed my sword and went to hit him.

"Why? Why did you want me in jail?" I asked. He dodged before my blade hit him.

"So you'd be stuck in one place, easier to capture you," He shrugged, "But I guess a certain bird broke you out."

"Yeah...what do you want with me?" I questioned, "I'm not your toy, stop playing around."

"I wasn't, someone always intervenes in my plan trying to get you," Akan told me.

"You're not getting me, that's that. Get that into your head!" I yelled. I sent my water slicer attack at him. He held his hand out, sending flames towards my attack, creating steam.

"I defeated you twice, what makes you think you'll win this time?" I asked, "Not to mention I was part of defeating the Brotherhood of Evil."

"Oooh, so hardcore," Akan said in a mocking voice, "But I guess kind of impressive." I laid my hand on the ground, creating an ice floor below me towards Akan, encasing his legs in ice. He chuckled darkly.

"You don't seem like you're in the mood to fight, we'll meet again," He told me, melting the ice, creating steam again. The steam filled the air like fog, making me unable to see him. Once the steam settled, he was gone. I looked at the spot where he was for a moment before sitting, leaning on the wall.

"What the hell..?" I asked myself, catching my breath. I ran my hand through my hair.

"...the others have to know."

~.~

Like I said before, I'll try my best to upload the next chapter quicker. Sorry about how short this one was.

Til next chapter

~Yukiyoshino


	9. Chapter 9

Sooo sorry guys! I have been completely busy with school being my last year in high school and all. Ugh not ready for college

Anyways, at least I finally updated...? Aha please don't be mad.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC and ideas.

~.~

The other heroes had left already by the time I came back. I burst through the door, making Cyborg freak out about me breaking the door.

"Kiyomi! Really? You know there's a door for a reason-"

"NOT NOW CYBORG" I shouted, scaring the poor guy.

"Whoa, Kiyomi, what's with the freak out mode?" BB asked.

"HE'S ALIVE," I blurted, quickly walking into the living room.

"...who?" Cyborg asked.

"Kiyomi, what's wrong?" Robin asked.

"Yes, what is the matter?" Starfire asked.

"Alive...h-he's alive. I killed, but he's breathing, alive, walking," I said, not able to think straight.

"Whoa, deep breaths," Robin told me, "Calm down." I closed my eyes, taking in deep breaths.

"Tell us what happened," He said in a calm voice.

"...Akan is alive," I said.

"...he's dead," Robin told me.

"No duh! I was the one who killed him!" I exclaimed, "But somehow, he faked his death! Or something! And he is still alive!"

"...where did you go?" BB asked.

"...Slade's old hideout," I answered.

"I thought you were just going out for some air?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well yeah...at first," I shrugged, "Never mind that, the point is, someone I thought I killed is alive and is after me!"

"Calm down, that can't be true," Cyborg told me.

"Well, yeah it's hard to believe. But I saw him with my own eyes, and fought him for a bit. If I could feel the hits, I'm pretty sure he's alive," I huffed, crossing my arms. My team looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Let's just get some rest, we're all pretty tired from everything that happened," Robin told me, putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked down.

"...alright," I said, walking away. I walked into my room and locked it. I rested my back against my door and slid down to the floor.

_'How could I sleep at a time like this?'_ I thought to myself. Then I remembered the USB. I pulled it out and walked over to my laptop. I plugged the USB in and dug through what Slade had about me.

"...there's a lot of info..." I thought out loud,"This may take a while..."

~.~

It been a few hours and what have I found?

"Nothing...nothing.." I said with a scowl. Well...not entirely nothing. I'm a little creeped out though. What I did find was pictures. Lots of them. Of me. Not as a teen, as a kid. A really little kid. At the park, at the mall, with...two people. Sometimes with three. But there was always those two who were always with me.

_'Those must be my parents...?'_ I wondered. Their faces were clear, I slightly remembered them, but hardly. The other person though, he was a few years older than me in the pictures. Anytime I was with him, we'd be having fun.

_'..who is he?'_ I questioned. During the middle of the night, I started to research about Akan. Where he could be, how he could be alive. Records show he's dead. But me eyes told me he was alive. I heard a knock on my door, making me quickly close my laptop. Remembering that I had locked the door, I walked up to it, opening it slightly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Robin asked me.

"...um, I dunno. How would you feel when you just encountered an enemy you thought you killed?" I questioned.

"...have you been up all night?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered simply.

"What were you doing?" Robin asked, trying to look in my room.

"Nothing important. Is there anything else you need?" I asked.

"Is something wrong?"

"...tch" I closed the door and walked back to my laptop.

_'Is something wrong? Is something wrong? No duh there's something wrong!'_ I thought, gritting my teeth. I continued to look through the photos, wondering how this was possible. I thought I was fake, not real. That Book of Life proved that I wasn't real, right? Then what was this? Alarms blared throughout the Tower, indicating that some enemy decided to attack the city or something. I ran out of room, meeting the rest of the team in the living room.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just Cinderblock," Beast Boy told me. I groaned.

"That block is just a nuisance."

~.~

We found Cinderblock near the bridge, tormenting people, throwing cars off the bridge.

"...those cars could have people inside," I mentioned.

"Raven, Neko, go see and help the people who could be in those cars. The rest, help defeat Cinderblock. Titans, go!" Robin commanded. I looked over the body of water, we came at a pretty good time, since there were only three cars in the water at the moment. I rose the cars up, pumping water up like a geyser. I froze the geysers to keep them in place. Raven helped the citizens in the two cars that were closest to her. I went to the one car that was left. I was met with a little girl and her parents.

"It's alright, I'm gonna get you outta here," I said. I got the door opened and helped the parents first since they were closest to me. The girl, however, had to be curled up in the farthest corner of the car, scared as hell. I made a ice path for her parents to get to the bridge.

"Come on, your mom and dad are waiting for you," I said, trying to get her out. I reached my hand over to her. She saw my hand and started to move closer to me. Suddenly, the ice geyser I was on got hit by something, making the girl scream in fear and back away. I looked down to see steam from where it got hit.

_'What?'_ I looked over at the bridge. The girl's parents were on the bridge, Cinderblock was getting taken care of, all I needa do now was to get this girl out.

"Come on, we gotta go before this thing breaks!" I told her, but she wouldn't budge. I held in a growl and went into the car, grabbed her, and got out before the geyser tipped over. I landed on the bridge, and got the girl back with her parents.

"Get off the bridge, over to the city. You'll be safe there," I told them. I went to help fight Cinderblock when I was hit by something hot, making me fall in the water. I rose to the surface, looking around to see what hit me.

"What's wrong? Kitty can't take the heat?" I saw at the bottom of the bridge, Akan.

"You!" I snarled.

"If you wanna catch me, better keep up," He told me, running off.

"Hey!" I yelled. I stood on the surface of the water and started running after him. I chased him into a nearby forest, away from my team. I stood in the middle of a clearing, looking in all directions.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" I yelled. I heard him laugh.

"Aw, looks like you couldn't keep up. Good luck catching me!" His voice echoed. I gritted my teeth.

"Coward!" I called out.

"What? I'm just having fun!" I turned to where I heard the voice and threw a shuriken at the direction. It exploded. I waited for any response.

"..."

"Are you trying to kill me again?"

"Ugh! Stop playing around!"

"Why? It's so much fun!" I looked around, trying to find any hint of his whereabouts.

"Giving up?" He asked.

"Pft, does it look like I am? We haven't even started," I told him, "It'll start once you come out."

"You really are no fun," Akan told me, finally coming out of the shadows.

"Fun doesn't start til both opponents are seen," I said bluntly.

"Let the fun times, begin," He smile. His fists balled and became engulfed in flames. He threw himself at me, sending a punch towards me. I quickly made a shield of ice, only for it to be completely melted. His fist made contact with my face, scorching it. I quickly kicked him away, due to the burning sensation on my face.

"Can't handle the heat?" He laughed.

"Maybe you outta cool down!" I told him. I sent a blizzard of tiny, sharp ice shards towards him.

"Spare the small attacks, things like this won't help," He smirked.

"Fine, guess it's best to just put you out," I told him. I sent a wave of water towards him.

"Wha?" He became engulfed into a large wave of water.

"Not small stuff anymore, now is it?" I smirked. Once the water settled, he was on the ground coughing up water.

"So what if you put down my flames?" He asked, "I've got other moves." He placed his palm on the ground, making the ground shake. Large pillars of compact soil rose from the ground. I dodged the attacking pillars. I jumped onto one of the pillars, giving me some height. I made his shadow wrap around him, and I jumped off the pillar, bringing a drop kick down on him. He quickly got his arms out of the binds and crossed his arms, blocking my kick. I pushed off his arms, sending arrows of ice and water towards him. My attack was able to slash through his clothes and skin. Blood dripped from the wounds.

_'Shit...'_ I thought, knowing what could, and probably would happen, _'Don't look at it, just attack him without ending his life, come on you can do it,'_ I thought, _'Thank god, the blood is on his lower body only.'_

"Already trying to kill me?" Akan asked me.

"Shedding a little blood won't kill you," I told him. I made a staff of ice and ran towards him.

"You think that's gonna kill me?" He laughed, dodging my attacks.

"Pft, please, if I wanted to end your life, I would have done it already!" I told him.

"Aw, sparing my life? How swee-" I kicked him in the face, tired of him dodging my staff.

"Shut it," I told him. I placed my foot on his face.

"Well, look who just got their ass whooped by a girl. Not so cocky now, are ya!?" I smirked.

"Now what? You just gonna send me to jail?" He asked.

"Yeah, duh," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, you gotta make sure of one thing," Akan told me.

"And what's that?" I asked. He swept his foot across my ankle, making me fall.

"Make sure you actually defeat your opponents before flaunting over your victories," he smirked, "We'll meet again." He left me on the ground, disappearing from the scene.

~.~

I walked into the Tower, slamming the door closed.

"I just fixed that! Don't break it again!" Cy told me.

"Not now, Cy!" I growled.

"Where were you? We defeated Cinderblock without you, but all of a sudden you just disappeared! You had Robin all worried you know!" BB lectured me.

"I went after Akan," I told him.

"...uh, get it clear in your head. Akan is dead! I know you didn't mean to kill him, but it happened," Beast Boy told me.

"I told you, he somehow faked his death, god knows how, and is now torturing me!" I told him. "Friend! What happened? You got burned on the side of your face!" Starfire told me.

"Yes, I know, I got burned by Akan," I said through gritted teeth.

"Kiyomi, Akan is dead, gone," Raven told me.

"No he isn't! I just fought him a moment ago!" I told her.

"This remind you of something?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg.

"You mean the time when Robin went crazy thinking Slade was alive?" Cy asked. BB nodded to confirm.

"I wasn't crazy, we found out what happened," Robin said.

"Well, neither am I. Akan is just torching and playing around with me, like a cat with a mouse. And I'm the mouse!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, tell us what happened the night you met Akan," Robin told me.

"Uhh...I was wandering around Slade's old hideout...and I was being pretty clumsy, knocking over crates, creating dust storms and blah," I started out, "I came across Slade's computer, which was surprisingly not destroyed. There wasn't much on it..."

_'Can't tell them anything about what I found yet,'_ I thought.

"Then I heard footsteps. Instincts told me to hide, so I hide behind the crates. Then there was me destroying the computer before Akan could possibly find anything on it. Crates fell, more dust, we fought, then he disappeared."

"...is it possible for her to hallucinate from dust?" BB asked.

"There was a chemical from Slade's mask that made Robin hallucinate, I don't think dust could make her hallucinate," Cyborg said.

"So that means..." Raven started.

"Either Akan is alive..." Starfire continued.

"Or..." Beast Boy said, then paused. They all looked at me with worried expressions.

"...what? You guys think I'm crazy, don't you?" I asked. No one met my eyes.

"We don't think you're crazy," Robin told me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Speak for yourself," I heard Beast Boy say.

"So you believe me?" I asked.

"Well..." Robin looked away from my eyes.

"What? So you think I did all this to myself?!" I asked.

"...tch! Fine then!" I said, removing my shoulder from his hand, "I'm going out there! I'm gonna find him, catch him, and prove you all wrong!"

"Kiyomi, wait!" Robin told me. But I already left the building.

"...serious déjà vu," Beast Boy said.

"Right?" Cyborg agreed.

~.~

Thanks for reading, hoped you guys enjoyed and lets hope I update soon and not die from school.

Til next chapter

~Yukiyosh


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody, I sincerely apologize for how long I've been gone for. Last year of high school ending in only a few weeks. Everything's stressful af.

One thing that's good is I got into a program I wanted to get into, but of course my Dad is someone who's all "What the fuck are you doing with your life?" since I wanna get into food instead of medical. Asian fail...aha who feels me?

Anyways, here's the next chapter, I'm sorry again, I wish I could make promises about uploading but not sure.

~.~

"Can't believe them, thinking that I'm crazy," I muttered as I went through the city, traveling by rooftops.

"I am perfectly sane!" I yelled at no one. I stopped on one of the highest buildings in the city.

"...great, I'm talking to myself!" I groaned, "Akan is making me look and sound mental...I gotta find him, prove to everyone I was right, and everything will go back to normal...right?" I sighed.

"Man, this was not what I thought my life would turn out like. I have to capture this bitch alive, or at least barely alive." I decided to go back to ground floor, changing into normal clothes. I wore a black hoodie, and blue jeans. I pulled my hood over my head and walked around for a bit, to clear my head.

~.~

"Your girlfriend is craaaazy," Beast Boy told Robin. After the Neko hero had left the building. Robin let out a large sigh.

"My question is, why did she go to the hideout in the first place?" Robin said. His team looked at each other for reasons. No one knowing the answer.

"We should make sure she doesn't hurt herself out there," Cyborg suggested, "If she really is crazy, we should keep her tied down at the tower."

"That's true..." Robin agreed, even though he didn't want to do that to his girlfriend.

"Robin, what's wrong with our friend?" Starfire asked.

"I'm not sure...there might be something over at Slade's hideout that might give us some sort of clue," Robin said, "Cyborg, you, Raven, and Starfire go to that hideout, me and Beast Boy will go after Kiyomi to make sure she doesn't get hurt." They all set out to do what they were told. Robin was on his motorcycle and BB was a bird flying through the sky, looking for their friend.

~.~

"Too much to think about, I hate life," I sighed. I looked up at the night sky...that was covered in dark clouds. I felt something wet fall on my cheek.

"...great," I said as it started pouring, heavily. I watched as other people who were out run for cover.

_'Why bother?'_ I thought as I continued to walk in the rain, getting completely soaked, _'The weather is so fitting.'_ As I walked, I felt my hoodie grow heavier and heavier from the water. It was getting annoying. I tried to ignore the extra weight while walking around aimlessly. I stared at the ground as I walked. Either my mind was blank, or it was so crowed with thoughts that I couldn't keep up. I patrolled around the city for any possible suspicious activity. Even if its not cause by Akan, I could at least keep the city safe while I'm out here.

"Hey, Robin! She's down here!" I turned to the voice to meet eyes with a green raven.

"Wha-why are you following me?" I asked Beast Boy.

"To make sure you don't do anything to hurt yourself," Beast Boy told me, like it was obvious, "You should have seen Robin when he thought Slave was alive, he hurt himself pretty bad."

"Pft, cause Robin was affected by some kind of chemical. Also, Slade apparently turned out to be alive," I told the green bird, "With me, it's different. I wasn't affected by anything and I'm not crazy." I turned to continue going around the city when I was stopped by a certain teenage hero.

"Come on Kiyomi, lets just go home," Robin told me.

"How about no? I'm out here cause I know Akan is out there. Knowing that not only does that put me in danger, it puts the citizens in danger as well!" I told Robin.

"Man, she's got it bad," BB told Robin.

"Robin, come on you've got to believe me," I told him, taking his hand.

"Kiyomi...why don't we just go back to the tower and wait for the others to come back? Then we can get Cy to check up on you," Robin told me, holding both my hands. I scoffed, ripping my hands away from him.

"Tch, you do think I'm loopy! I thought...I can't believe you, out of everyone, would not believe me! I find out something important and all of a sudden I'm insane! Well you know what?! I don't needa deal with this shit!" I growled, running off, ducking into an alley to escape the two boys.

"...dude, your girlfriend is crazy."

"You don't have to keep saying that, I think we can all clearly see that."

~.~

"This guy, out of everyone else, he doesn't believe me! I'm better off without him, the hell was I thinking?" I thought angrily. I looked up to see that I had walked to an abandoned park, far from the city. It was quiet...a little creepy but maybe it was because it was night, and most of the lamp posts around the park were either flickering or completely off. I stuffed my hands into the pocket of my hoodie and walked around it. I looked at the little rocking horse, it looked a little scuffed up, but it was kinda cute either way.

_**' "Onii-chan! Look! Look at me!" A little girl said, sitting on the horse, calling out to her brother. The horse was perfectly in tact, as if it was brand new.' **_I blinked, looking back at the horse.

_'...okay, weird...what was that?' _I wondered. I shook my head and continued to walk around. I noticed the yellow and orange seesaw. The colors were faded, the orange was a little more vivid than the yellow.

_**' "Onii-chan! Come play with me!" A little girl with black hair, tied into a pony tail, said as she tugged on her brothers arm. She brought him to the seesaw. the yellow and orange popped out. The colors were bright and vivid.' **_I rubbed my eyes and looked back at the seesaw. It was worn out and faded.

_'...what is happening?' _I wondered. I looked at the swings. The blue seats were all worn out, dirty, and some had broken seats.

_'I'm just gonna sit,'_ I thought. I sat down on a blue swing.

_**' "Oni-chan! Push me!" A girl exclaimed, plopping herself on the the bright, sky blue seat on the swings. A person behind her began to push her, making her go higher and higher. She giggled in excitement.**_

_**"Mama! Papa!" She shouted to two adults who were sitting on a nearby bench, "Look at how high I am!"'**_

I blinked and got off the swings.

"...what is happening?" I wondered out loud, "This...is getting way too weird...wait...this is like those photos I saw..." I walked around the playground. I looked through my mind, remembering the photos.

"Those photos were taken here..."

~.~

"Man, it's dusty in here," Cyborg said, walking into the old lair of Slade.

"Maybe something here set her off, making her think Akan's alive. Same way Robin thought Slade was alive," Raven said.

"But, Slade turned out to be alive," Starfire pointed out.

"...lets just search for clues," Cyborg said. The three split up, searching through the hideout. Cyborg scanned the dust particles, seeing if there's anything unusual about it. Starfire flew up to the upper floor, seeing if there's anything suspicious or out of the ordinary. Raven scanned the main floor for anything off.

"Guys got anything?" Cyborg asked. Starfire flew down and shook her head.

"I don't see anything that could have affected out friend," she said.

"Everything seems normal, for an abandoned lair," Raven said, "you got anything?"

"Beside normal dust and a broken computer? Nothing here had affected her," Cy said. They sighed.

"Can't you do that thing that you did to Robin? When you went into his mind?" Cyborg asked.

"I could...but I'm not sure how much that'll help right now," Raven said.

"Should we go back?" Starfire asked.

"Lets contact Robin first," Raven said.

~.~

"How'd we loose her so fast?" Robin asked, looking around for the girl.

"She's ninja, duh," Beast Boy said. Before Robin could say anything, his communicator went off.

"Hello friends!" Starfire's voice was heard.

"Did you find her?" Cyborg asked.

"We did," Robin answered.

"But then we lost her," Beast Boy finished.

"Did you guys find anything there?" Robin asked.

"Nothing. Nothing here could have made her go bonkers," Cyborg said.

"That's strange...could it be?" Robin asked himself.

"Come on, there's no way he's alive. Unless he has the power to resurrect himself or that he has 9 lives," Cyborg told the leader.

"Well, if you guys can't find anything else, then go back to the tower. We're gonna try searching for her a little more," Robin told them. They nodded and ended the call.

~.~

I walked away from the playground, things were getting way too weird. I wandered around and found myself at the school I used to go to when I was on Slade's side. I snuck in and wandered through the halls. I walked upstairs to my old locker. Remembering the combo, and my curiosity to see if it was the same, I'm turned the lock to the numbers to see if it would open. To my surprise, it did. I opened the locker, only to see a single post-it note. I picked it up and read it.

**"I know you were gonna come here, meet me on the roof. We have some things to discuss. -Akan"**

"...creepy much?" I questioned. Of course, maybe this note was placed a long time ago. Maybe not. I decided to head to the roof either way. I put my guard up and slowly opened the door to the roof. Ahead of me, stood the red haired boy with his back facing me.

'...maybe I can sneak up on him,' I thought. I opened the door more, only for it to make a loud creak sound. Akan chuckled and turned around.

"What are you trying to do, kitten?" He smirked at his nickname for me. I have him a glare before closing the door behind me.

"Creep, how'd you know I was gonna be here? And how'd you know I'd go to my locker?" I asked.

"I noticed you walking around and decided to just follow," he said simply, "Then I saw you going towards the school, so I decided to go ahead of you. I had no idea if you were gonna go to your locker or not, but I thought that you'd probably go to the roof. I put a note there in case you did open your locker."

"...creeper," I accused, "What do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"What I've wanted for a while," he told me, walking up to me, "For you, to be with me." I scoffed.

"Look, a relationship works when both sides agree to it. In this case, one agrees, while the other rather eat their own foot," I told him, "Plus, I ain't single no more."

"Ouch, painful," he said in a hurt voice, "Wait...what do you mean you aren't single?"

"What? You think you're the only guy who likes me? Or you think I cant fall in love?" I asked.

"Who is this person?" he asked.

"Not important," I said, crossing my arms.

"Well...whatever. Anyways, this isn't the only thing I needed to discuss with you."

"Tch, what else is there?" I asked.

"I wanted you to join me," he reminded me. I laughed.

"Not gonna happen," I told him, "In fact, how about you come with me, I arrest you, and people will see I'm not fucking insane!" He laughed and patted my head.

"Does everyone think you're insane?" He asked.

"The Titans think I'm crazy. I don't know, or care, if the citizens know," I shrugged, "Probably not. Now you gonna come with me or not?"

"No chance, kitten," he told me, "But really, all your Titan friends think you're crazy?"

"Yes, stop mentioning it," I growled.

"Ooh, someone's mad," Akan chuckled, "Everyone, even bird boy?"

"Ugh, especially that bird brain!" I shouted, clenching my fists.

"Some boyfriend," Akan said.

"Even if he wasn't, of all the people, he doesn't believe me!" I ranted, "...wait, how'd you know he and I were a thing?"

"I didn't," he smirked. I glared at him before sighing.

"My own fault," I said, sitting down at the edge of the roof.

"So they won't believe you unless you have proof?" He asked.

"Yes, now either let me arrest you, or we can fight, make this end painfully, and then arrest you," I told him, standing up.

"I don't like prison, it's boring," he whined, "I don't even get visits from my kitten."

"I'm not yours, I'm-"

"Robin's," he finished.

"I was gonna say I'm not an item," I told him.

"Oh."

"Alright, enough talk," I told him.

"But we were having so much fun!" Akan told me.

"Yeah, lets never do it again," I said, shooting long ice shards at him. He dodged and threw balls of flames at me. I dodged the and countered with a water attack. He quickly ducked, not only dodging the attack but hitting his hand on the roof, making the roof to shake and crumble underneath me. I leaped and balanced myself on the edge of the roof.

"...the school will question many many questions," I said.

"They got enough money to fix it," Akan said, lifting his hand. Concrete rose and went towards me. I dodged and dove into the shadows, concealing myself. I connected myself to his shadow, controlling his movements.

"Bet you forgot I could do this," I smirked.

"...actually yeah," he growled, trying to move.

"There, I can just make you walk to the tower and boom. They'll believe me," I smirked.

"You can't keep this up that long, can you?" Akan asked.

"...er...well..." I glared at him through the shadows.

_'Fucking smartass,' _I thought. I used his shadow to constrict him then crawled out of the darkness.

"You and I both know this won't work on me," Akan told me, breaking out of the binds.

"Ugh, why are you torturing me like this?" I questioned, running towards him to attack.

"I'm just waiting til I get what I want," he told me, blocking my attack with a wall of concrete.

"Well, you want me, right?" I asked, sending a high kick to his head. He caught my leg.

"Yup," he told me. I pushed off his arm to get away from him.

"Well you can't have me," I growled.

"Why can Robin have you?" Akan asked me, crossing his arms.

"I'm not an item, stop acting like I am," I sighed.

"I honestly think you can do better," he told me. I laughed.

"Let me guess, with you?" I asked.

"Hey, it took him a while to actually go after you when you left," he pointed out, "And he keeps saying he'd help you control your blood lust, but that took a while, didn't it?"

"It's under control...ish..." I said sheepishly.

"And shouldn't he believe you, no matter what?"

"...shut up, it's unbelievable that you're alive," I told him.

"I dunno hun. I do believe you can do better, and he doesn't deserve you," he shrugged, "how long have you guys been together?"

"...a day...ish.."

"Not much trust in the beginning...tsk tsk tsk," he said, shaking his head. He walked over to me. I got ready for any attack he was gonna launch. To my surprise, he just poked my forehead.

"Tell me, when was the last time you had fun. By 'fun' I mean it. Not just small smiles and giggles. Literal fun," he asked.

"...well there was a party yesterday..." I started before pausing. I thought for a moment.

"I stayed in my room most of the time...so I guess it wasn't too fun," I said, thinking, "Well, I guess the last time I had a lot of fun...was around when I first met the Titans."

"Hmm..." He sat down on the ledge of the building, motioning me to sit beside him. I hesitated.

"Are you gonna push me?" I asked.

"Are you?" He asked. I shrugged and sat beside him, with a little space between us.

"So...what do you mean by when you met the Titans? Like when you first fought against them? Or with them?" Akan asked.

"Hmm...thinking back to when I first met them, if I block out the fact that Slade was ordering me to do stuff, I guess I can admit it was pretty fun going up against them," I said with a bit of a smirk, "But just hanging around them was fun too."

"But that was when you were a villain, sneaking around them," Akan pointed out.

"Tch, suggesting I go back to my villainous days?" I scoffed.

"You tell me," he shrugged.

"There's no way I'm gonna cause pain to innocent citizens," I told him.

"Who said anything about that?" Akan asked, "At this point, I'm not even asking/telling you to join me. You're your own person. If you became a villain again, you choose what to do, you know?" I blinked.

"...well, I guess...even if I did decide to choose to become a villain, what would I do? What would I wanna do? Take over the world is cliche and hard unless you're Raven's father," I said. He chuckled.

"That's up to you, hun," he told me, "But in all seriousness, think about what makes you happy. From what I've seen from evil Neko ninja, you had a lot of fun."

"I don't really wanna fight or anything...my blood lust is still...you know?" I sighed.

"That's something you can fix with help. But don't wait for it. Either find someone who will actually help you, or find a way to help yourself. Take initiative," he told me.

"Like who?" I asked sarcastically.

"To be honest, I would help you," he said, his tone was full of honesty, "I understand that you want that to stop, it's disturbing and scary when you snap. Also, Slade had told me about some parts of your powers you haven't unlocked."

"...you...? After all the mean things I've done to you?" I asked in a serious tone, "I've ignored you, fought with you, almost killed you, and you would help me. Wait, what do you mean by I have some powers that haven't been unlocked?"

"Yup," he nodded, "Probably makes me weird. Slade just told me a few things, I can't really explain much."

"In a way, yes, yes it does," I told him, "Powers as in I'm stronger than I already am? Kinda freaky...Also realize this doesn't mean I'm agreeing to any sort of deal."

"Well, find me when you find an answer," he said, getting up, "Good luck," then left the roof...or what was left of the roof.

"...what just happened...?" I asked myself. I shook my head.

"Stay focused, don't believe what he says," I told myself, "...shit I let him get away again." Looking down, on the ground was a slip of paper. I picked it up and saw numbers: It was his phone number.

~.~

I left the school, thoughts clouded my mind.

_'First, information Slade had left for me, then Akan being alive, and my friends don't believe me...even Robin doesn't believe me...' I thought, '...never mind him for now...maybe I'll keep looking through those files...' _I stopped and look up at the Titans tower. I sighed.

"I really don't wanna see anyone right now..." I quietly snuck back into the tower, into my room. I went to my door and locked it before going to my laptop.

"Alright, Slade...what else did you leave for me?" I wondered.

~.~

Robin sighed, looking over the city.

"Maybe we should just go back to the tower...she'll probably go back to the tower anyways," Beast Boy suggested.

"...I guess," Robin said, "I'm just worried about her."

"Come on, she'll probably forgive you for what you said," Beast Boy assured.

"I meant I'm worried about where she is. If she's acting like how I was when I thought I saw Slade everywhere, she could seriously get hurt," Robin explained.

"Well, she's smarter than you so she probably won't..." Beast Boy noticed the look Robin was giving him, "Er, never mind."

The duo started making their way back to the tower. It was silent between the two, Robin having his thoughts clouded with worry and concerns for Kiyomi.

~.~

I had looked back at the photos that I saw before. I was right, they were taken at that exact park. I scrolled through the files, finding more pictures. The only person I was able to fully recognize was myself in the photos as a child. The other people in the photos were all blurry to me, not recognizable.

"...why did he leave this for me?" I questioned as I kept looking through the file. I noticed a folder that I haven't been through yet. I clicked on it and inside was a message. I grabbed my water bottle that was beside my laptop and leaned back, taking a break. I took a long drink of water.

"...seems like a long message...so Slade, will you finally tell me why you gave me this? Will you finally answer a the questions I had from the past?" I questioned, staring at the screen.

~.~

"Did she come back?" Robin asked his team, walking into the tower.

"Nope," Raven told the leader.

"Meaning she's still wandering out there," Robin sighed.

"Maybe she's right, maybe that Akan guy is alive. There's nothing that could have made her hallucinate," Cyborg said.

"Come on, there is no way that guy is alive unless he made a contract with Raven's father," Robin told Cyborg, then turned to Raven, "No offence Raven." The cloaked girl shrugged.

"But that's only if he did die, what if he didn't die?" Beast Boy questioned.

"After Kiyomi went through with him? I saw what was left with him, after that bloody mess, I really doubt that he's alive," Robin told the green boy.

"Come on, Robin. I'm starting I believe she's telling the truth, no matter how crazy it sounds," Cyborg said.

"I gotta admit, I'm starting to believe her as well," Raven told them. Starfire nodded.

"How did you feel when no one believed you when you thought Slade was still alive?" The alien girl asked, "Friend Kiyomi must feel like that, maybe worse."

"...I-" Robin was cut off by the sound of footsteps. The team turned around to see the girl, who's location was suppose to be unknown, in the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge.

"...girl, when did you get in here?" Cyborg asked. Kiyomi pulled a piece of cake out of the fridge, and another water bottle.

"Hmm? I dunno, a while ago?" She shrugged, walking back to her room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" Robin asked.

"To my room?" she said, "With cake? So I can eat it while I'm on my laptop?"

"You think, after all that, you can just sneak in, and act all normal?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I suppose to act all crazy?" She questioned angrily. She opened the water bottle and threw it at him.  
"If you think I'm crazy, I'll act crazy," she huffed.

"Friend, where were you?" Starfire asked. Kiyomi scoffed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," the girl said.

"Actually, we're all considering that what you're saying is true," Raven said.

"Except for Robin," Cyborg said, pointing at the dripping wet leader.

"Oh, is that so?" she asked questionably, "Well, it wouldn't matter anyways. Whether or not you believe the next thing I say. Since he got away." She walked towards her room. She paused for a moment before going into her room.

"I was rendezvousing with Akan."

~.~

"Tch, this guy," I huffed, collapsing onto my bed. I stared at the ceiling.

"Hmm...maybe we shouldn't be together," I thought, "...I have no bad feelings about the thought of us breaking up, haha, less then three days. This relationship is already dones." I laughed.

"That's kinda sad," I thought out loud, "Maybe it would have been better if we just stayed friends." I sat up.

"Alright, lets go and read what Slade sent before I loose the urge to read it." I walked over to my desk. I slid my fingertips on the top of the laptop. I took a deep breath before opening it. I started reading.

_'Akumu,_

_If you're reading this, it probably means you went back to the old hideout for some reason I don't really care for. That, and the fact that Akan failed to illuminate you. I guess it's a good thing you did, or else this would have been a waste of time. I don't regret having you at my side, but it was a good thing you left. I don't know how mad you are with me, nor do I care. You won't have to deal with me anymore, as will I with you. But there is one thing that you might want to know. The pictures you saw were from your childhood before you were taken in by me. If anything, the only person you would recognize is yourself. Before this makes you even more confused, you are alive, you are real. The book of life was just to change things about you, and to make you forget most of your past, thus giving yourself a new life. The other people on the photos are your parents, and your older brother. The reason why you don't recognize them is because of the book. It blurs out your memory of them. It also blurs out the memory of you in your parents' and brother's mind. They still remember you, they just don't recognize you. You may have passed them somewhere during your life, but you just didn't recognize them and you were to believe that they died in a fire. Now, you have a few choices to make. If you want to be with your family again, destroy the book of life. It won't destroy you. Once it's destroyed, you'll regain memory of your family again. But, you'll loose your powers that were given to you. Your powers to manipulate shadows, and your cat powers will still be there, since you were born with it. Your fighting skills will also stay with you. Other powers will disappear. Not only that, but you'll forget everything you've done with the Titans and me. You'll also forget that you even had powers. All you'll think about the Titans is that they are the teen heroes that have been keeping this city safe. And I was just a villain that harassed this city and the Titans. You'll think that throughout your life, you have been in school, lived in an apartment, and worked. Also, you were able to graduate early, due to the fact you had more than enough credits. Then you decided to go to Japan for a year, to learn more about your culture. Once the book is destroyed, Neko Ninja will no longer be seen. People will remember your existence, that hero would have just mysteriously disappeared. Either you get your family back, or you leave the book alone, and leave this message alone, and continue on with your life as a hero. The choice is yours._

_\- Slade'_

I sat there in shock.

"...sooo...Uhhh...I...wow..." I stared at the screen, "That...that was quite a lot to take in..." I got up and went to my bed. I laid there for a moment to think.

"...what is my choice?" I wondered, "...do I leave my friends and quit being a hero? Or do I stay...and never be able to recognize my family?" I sighed, "Just...sleep on it for now...there's a lot to do tomorrow," I told myself. I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep.

~.~

"What will you do, Neko?" Akan chuckled, laying on his bed, "The choice is yours..."

~.~

"You messed up, big time," BB mocked Robin, "She's more friendly with the enemy than you!" Robin gave a glare to the green boy, making Beast Boy turn into a turtle to hide in his shell in fear.

"All right, calm down,"cyborg said, "What we know now is that he's alive, and she's not crazy. That's good."

"He's not alive," Robin groaned.

"We'll figure it out," Cyborg said, "Let's just get some rest."

~.~

Hope you all enjoyed! I will try my best to upload more, but again, not sure.

Good luck to anyone graduating, don't feel pressured to do something you don't wanna do, and don't do anything stupid :p

Til next chapter

~Yukiyosh


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC and ideas.

~.~

I turned onto my side, it was a little hot tonight, and having an extra blanket didn't help. I sighed, closing my eyes, trying to sleep. But thoughts were just swarming around my head.

~.~

I woke up early the next morning, not like I could sleep. I went to find Akan. I wore my normal clothes, I didn't want people to see Neko betraying the Titans. Cause that wasn't my intention. After wandering the city for a while, I decided it would be easier just to call the guy. I dialed the number from the slip of paper.

"Hello?"

"...Akan?" I questioned.

"Akumu? Er, I mean Kiyomi?" Akan questioned, "Not that I'm not happy to have you call or anything, but what's up?" He asked.

"Where are you?" I asked in a serious tone, "I needa meet up."

"...are you alone?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said simply.

"On the roof of the school," He told me.

"More like what's left of the school," I smirked. I heard a laugh at the other end.

"Aha, I guess I'll see you soon," He told me.

"Yeah." I hung up and made my way to the school. I decided traveling by roof would be faster and easier, and since there weren't many civilians awake, no one would notice a random person jumping on roofs. I landed on what was left of the school roof. In front of me was Akan, waiting for me. He was wearing a red hoodie and a pair of black jeans. Instead of his hair being spiked up, it was down, giving him bangs.

"You are alone, right?" He asked.

"I thought about the offer, I'm not joining you, but I wanna unlock parts of my powers," I told him, "And learn how to not snap."

"I see..." He said.

"I'm not gonna bring you to jail...for now," I said in honesty, "I remember you being a good guy, makes me surprised about you being evil."

"I'm full of surprises," he told me, "but enough about that, shall we get started?"

"...on the destroyed roof top?" I questioned.

"Good point," he said, "Lets move the location." We ended up in a clearing in the forest.

"Alright...what are we gonna do first?" I asked, "Control my blood lust? Or unlock powers?"

"The blood lust thing will take time, we needa know what triggers it," Akan said, "I have some theories but I'm not gonna say anything yet. We can start with unlocking powers cause it's pretty easy. You just gotta work on it."

"Alright then..." I said, a bit unsure, "How do we start?" I asked.

"Well, do you remember anything wen you were stuck in the book?" He asked.

"Hardly, it's really hazy," I said, "but the titans explained what had happened."

"Alright, Slade had told me what happened as well," he told me, "You were first using a weapon, a scythe."

"A large scythe, connected to a chain," I said, "The Titans sorta told me what went on in the book."

"What that made you able to do is with your dark shadow powers, you can create weapons," he told me.

"Wow," I said, "That's pretty cool."

"So, just think of a weapon you want to have. Think of something small, like a small dagger," he told me, "Wield your shadow powers, make it." I closed my eyes, picturing myself holding a dagger. I felt the dark shadow powers around me. I looked at my hand: empty.

"That was anti-climatic," I said.

"Try again," Akan encouraged me, "I was able to see an outline of a small dagger, just gotta fill in the blanks."

"How exactly did you know how to help me with this? You just said that Slade told you that I had some unlocked powers, nothing about how to unlock them," I asked.

"To be honest, I'm guessing and using my own theories," Akan shrugged.

"..." I stared at him, "You're basically experimenting with what you know...I'm not sure if I can trust this."

"Come on, you saw what happened. You almost had it, means it's working, right?" He said, flashing a grin. I sighed.

"I guess."

"Come on, let's try again."

~.~

Sweat dripped from my forehead, I was shaking, I wanted to drop to my knees and give up. But I was here because I wanted to be here. Who knew materializing shadows would be hard?

"I JUST WANT A FUCKING DAGGER!" I shouted in defeat. I fell to my knees, giving in.

"T-that's it, I'm done, I'm exhausted. Just a small dagger, I can't make that?" I said, huffing. Akan started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked, annoyed. He walked over to me and kneeled down to my level. He gently grabbed the wrist of my right hand.

"Just, this," He pointed to my hand. I looked down and my eyes widened. There it was. A solid shadow in the shape of a dagger.

"...oh my god...FINALLY! YES!" I cheered, throwing my hands up, falling backwards onto the grass, "That took forever."

"I know, I was hoping you'd get it quicker," Akan told me, sitting beside me.

"Shush, it's easier to make things into shadows than to materialize shadows itself," I said.

"...wait, what?" He asked, looking at me.

"Well, sometimes when I fight, I turn myself into my shadow," I said, "I do it to travel sometimes, when I wanna stay hidden."

"You can grab people with your shadows as well, can't you?" Akan asked. I nodded.

"And I swear I've seen you trip someone with your shadow," He told me.

"I swear, you're stalking me," I said, "But yeah, I have. For giggles and stuff."

"...you're basically materializing your shadow to do all that, how is this any different?"

"..." I blinked. I sat up, the dagger had already disappeared. Instead of closing my eyes, I looked at my right hand, imagining a weapon. I formed a shadow into the shape of the said weapon. In a few moments, a scythe with a chain was made. A solid shadow.

"...I'm stupid," I growled, throwing the weapon at a tree, cutting right through it. Akan started laughing.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"If only you figured this out sooner," Akan said between laughs. I sighed, but gave a small smile.

"If only."

~.~

We ended up just talking about random shit in the clearing.

"So, what made you decide on this life?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, the whole evil kind of thing?" Akan asked. I nodded.

"I remember you as that person who was shy to talk to me, then tried to obtain me as your girlfriend," I laughed.

"Ah, well, when you left. I kinda thought 'No use I guess'. But then I soon I heard about the hero: Neko Ninja over in Japan. I looked it up and I recognized it as you-"

"How the hell did you recognize me when I had my mask on?" I asked.

"To be honest? Your eyes," He told me, looking directly into my eyes. I blushed a little and looked away.

"Impressive," I said, "Anyways, continue."

"Well, you probably didn't know this, but I was a pretty smart person," He started out, "And a pretty manipulative person. So an easy explanation, I figured out how to extract powers off of heroes/villain. And the way to keep them was...well you know...kill them," He said carefully, "And the creating monsters thing were experiments gone bad." I sighed.

"You and I both know we both have a fair share of killing people. Crazy as it might sound, you don't have to be too careful talking about murder around me," I said.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," He told me. We both laughed.

"Okay, anyways," He said, "I kinda gave into the whole villain thing, went to Japan, learn Japanese. At first to kinda get you to fall for me, but then I met some villains, stole their powers, and...I don't know, I kinda got caught up with the feeling for powers. I wanted more. So I had mixed feelings for you. Do I want you or your powers? Then I thought why not both?" He told me, "I kinda figured...I went way out of line. But then Slade reached out to me. My mission to destroy you...sorta. In the end I didn't destroy you, instead you 'killed' me, and now your friends think you're crazy. I figured myself out a little more, so I guess I'm not as power hungry anymore, and I'm pretty much a flirtatious person."

"Only flirtatious around me?" I asked with a smirk.

"Only for you," He winked, then started laughing.  
"Okay, so you're just a flirty person? To anyone?" I asked. He nodded.

"It's just more fun when I do it to you," He admitted, "But really...I want to apologize for..well everything." I looked at him.

"For real?" I asked in surprise. He nodded.

"It wasn't me anymore, I kinda lost it, but now I'm okay," He told me, "I would've never done that if I was still sane."

"I see..." I said, "Well...I'm sorry...for the way I acted the first time I met you." He looked at me with a surprised expression.  
"That was so long ago, why are you apologizing?" Akan asked.  
"Cause...I never cared for anyone. I just thought, 'another person, why should I care? They're worthless' but now, I learned that I should've given you a chance to at least be friends," I shrugged, "But, at least we can start getting to know each other like this." I gave a small smile. He chuckled.

"Yeah." There was a short paused.

"Wait...what about Robin?" He asked.

"Pft, what about the birdbrain?" I asked, "He doesn't know about me training with you, no one does. And it's not like you and I are dating."

"What I meant was, are you really still gonna date him?" He asked, "You've had fun with him on missions, but I never heard anything about date or whatever."

"You never asked about dates," I said.

"Well?"

"...okay yeah..." I sighed, "To be honest, I was thinking about breaking up with him."

"Does that mean I get a chance?" He asked jokingly. I laughed.

"You wish," I told him, "Not looking for anyone anymore."

"Who said it was with you? I meant with Robin, have you seen him? Like damn, dat ass," He told me. I laughed even more.

"He's all yours," I told him. I looked at the sky, to my surprise, the sun had started setting.  
"Guess I should go, it's already getting late," I said. He looked up.

"Oh...time flies," He said. We both got up and set the time for tomorrow to meet up. If anything, we'd text each other. I gave him a new name, 'Arron', in case any of the Titans looked through my phone. We walked back to the city before parting ways. I noticed, when changing the name on my phone, that I had a bunch of text messages, and a ton of missed calls. Most from Robin. As I walked, I looked at the phone, should I call one of them back? There were also a couple of voice messages. I decided to listen to the voice messages before calling anyone back.

"_Hey, Kiyomi? It's Beast Boy. Where are you? You've been gone all morning and we're all getting kinda worried. Call back soon. Oh, and if you're out, get some pizza to go for us to share? Haha thanks~"_ I laughed.

"Oh Beast Boy," I said, I looked up, realizing I was near the pizza place the Titans would always go to. I shrugged and went in to order a veggie pizza and a 3 meat pizza, knowing Cy will get jealous if I only got pizza for BB. Holding the two pizza boxes in one hand, I went to the next one.

"_Yo, girl where you at? We're all worried. You better get back soon, Robin's thinking about doing another search. No offense, but we really don't wanna do that again. You're hard to find. Call back. Cyborg out."_

"Don't worry, if he actually made you all search for me, you'll get pizza and forgive me," I shrugged. I moved onto the next one.

"_Kiyomi...get back to the tower asap. Everyone's worried."_

"Aha...Raven," I moved to the next one.

"_Friend! Where are you? You've disappeared, please come back soon, everyone is very worried and hopes you are alright. Silkie misses you as well."_

"Well...I guess I miss that alien thing too? It slimed all over me that one time though..." I said, moving onto the last one.

"_Hey...where are you? We're all worried, I'm worried, please come back soon. I...I trust that you're safe. If you're upset about everything that's happened, me thinking you're..insane...I get it. Just please come back home. As soon as possible."_

"Tch, alright then Robin, I guess you still think I'm insane?" I questioned, "Whatever." I finally got to the tower. I walked in, and went to the living room.

"Where could she be?" I heard Robin's voice.

"Don't worry, she's strong, she's safe," Cyborg said.

"I know, I just..." Robin stopped, I guess he heard my footsteps.

"Sup," I said casually.

"KIYOMI!" I heard Beast Boy shout. I side stepped out of the way, before Beast Boy could tackle me.

"Dude, careful, unless you don't want pizza," I said, opening the top box to reveal his favorite vegetarian pizza. His eyes widened, he almost started drooling.

"WHOO! You got my message?" He asked. I nodded.

"I sure did B," I said, setting the pizza down.

"What? You got him pizza?" Cyborg asked.

"Cause I asked," Beast Boy smirked.

"Don't worry, I got you one too," I said, opening and setting down the second box.

"YES!" Cy hugged me, then let go, "Why are you so sweaty?" He asked.  
"Worked out, trained, hardcore today. That's why I didn't answer anyone, didn't want any distractions," I said, "Sorry to make you all worried."

"Friend! Oh we are so happy you are safe!" Starfire hugged me. Raven came up to me. We nodded to each other.

"Welcome back," She told me.

"It's not like I left the city," I said, sticking my tongue out playfully.

I felt a hug from behind, an arm around my waist and across my collar.

"Good to have you back," Robin told me. I looked down.

"...it's not like I left the country, I left for a small bit, nothing to cry over," I joked, "Anyways, I'm all gross, gonna shower." The leader let me go. I headed to my room.

"Enjoy the pizza, save me at least half a slice," I smiled before completely leaving the living area.

~.~

I grabbed a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, unmentionables, and a towel. I went to my bathroom, closed and locked the door. I turned on the shower, stripped off my sweaty clothes, and jumped into the shower. I sighed in relief, the hot water soothing my muscles. I began scrubbing the dirt out of my hair and off my skin. Blades of grass were stuck to me, a few small flowers and bits of leaves. Once it was all gone, I went through my shower routine once again, just in case. Once I was done, I turned off the shower, dried myself off, dried my hair, and put my clothes on. I put my dirty clothes in the laundry hamper and hung my towel around my neck. I walked into my room, noticing my laptop. I stared at it for a moment.

"...what should I do?" I questioned, "Should...should I tell the Titans?" I sighed.

"Maybe I will another time," I thought. I sat at my laptop, looking through the pictures again, trying to figure out who were the blurry faces. I ended up on my laptop for the next hour or so, just staring at the pictures.

"So...my decisions are, A) Destroy the book, and forget everyone, but I'm back with my family. Or B) Keep quiet about this and stay with the Titans, but never reunite with my family..." I thought out loud, "Ugh, so much to think about." Looking outside, it was already dark. I decided to chill on the roof for a while. I sat on the end of the roof. Looking up to the sky for some kind of answer. Obviously not going to find anything.

_'I would miss being in the Titans...but...have I had any fun lately? I know, hero's duty is to protect people, but when there isn't anything, does it really mean I can't have fun?'_ I wondered, _'The most fun I really had with them was when I was the enemy, but an undercover friend...ha, I guess it's really fun to live on the end.'_

"Hey," a voice broke my thoughts, I turned to see Robin.

"Sup?" I said, turning my gaze to the city.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"Are you just asking that cause you think I'm crazy? Or just in general?" I asked. He sighed.

"Just in general," He answered.

"I've been alright," I said, not bothering to ask him how he was doing. There was a long pause.

"So...what are we gonna do about...this?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I...don't express these emotions, I really think that I'm not a person for relationships," I told him in honesty, "I know people say this, but really, its not you, its me. I really don't see this going anywhere."

"So, after everything, we're just gonna be friends?" He asked. I nodded.

"It's best. I can't see a relationship being good for the team either," I told him, "It'll be a distraction." I stood up.

"I'm gonna head to bed, I'll talk to you later," I said, turning back to the tower, towards my room. I locked my door and went to bed.

~.~

For some reason, that was the best sleep I've had in a long time. I went out early again, meeting Akan at the same place again. We continued training day by day, turning into weeks. Every time I come back, my excuse would always say that I'm training, which is true. I've learned about my power and how much I'm able to do. But I never said with who, or where. We change the training place to Slade's old hideout. I also took out the chip in my communicator, so no one could track me. Yeah, I was careful. I didn't need anyone to stalk me. Me and Robin haven't talked too much, the team had noticed but hasn't said anything. I think that they think me going out to train is me coping with the break up. Eh, let them think whatever, as long as they left me alone. Sleep has been amazing, but having to wake up early pissed me off. We decided to give each other a day off, knowing we were both hella tired. I slept in, I was in such a deep sleep, I almost slept through the alarm that goes off when an enemy decided to do something stupid. Beast Boy was banging my door with his fist, trying to get me up.

"Come on! We have to go!" He shouted, "Kiyomi!" I opened the door, making him almost fall over. I was already dressed in my uniform.

"Jeez, wake the whole neighborhood why don't you?" I scowled, "Come on, let's go."

~.~

It was just the H.I.V.E. But instead of being lead by Jinx, it was lead by Gizmo, since Kid Flash was able to persuade Jinx into being good. At least now, the number of villains in the team was actually 5. They were robbing the jewelry place downtown. Once we got there, they just finished gathering everything they could carry and was about to commence their escape plan.

"Where do you think you guys are going?" Robin asked.  
"You're out numbered, and your new leader is like, what, five?" I questioned, "Seriously, just put everything back and give up."

"HEY!" Gizmo shouted.

"Titans go!" Robin commanded. Cyborg was up against, Gizmo, Starfire was fighting Mammoth, Raven vs. Kyd Wykkyd, and BB vs. Billy Numerous. As for myself...uhh. I looked around, everyone kinda looked like everyone got their own enemy to fight.

"Alright...do I sit out? Are we doing a tag in tag out kind of thing?" I questioned to no one in particular.

"Well sure!" I turned around to one of the Billy Numerous guys.

"Here, I'll start! Tag!" He punched me,pushing me to the ground.

"What? I thought-" I looked over to Beast Boy, he was fighting a bunch of other Billy Numerous.

"...right, you can duplicate yourself," I said, "Jeez, I bet before you joined the hive, you used your powers just to hang out with yourself."

"Come on, kitty, lets see if you can tag one of us," he said, duplicating himself into 6.

"Alright then, I'm the kitty, you're all mice. Lets play tag," I smirked, "But let's make this a fair fight." I used shadows around the area to create 3d shadow clones of myself, 5 more to make even.

"Uh-oh," one of them said.

"Didn't see that coming," another said. They all ran off, my clones and myself picked one and chased after them. It was easy to catch them. Corner and use shadows to capture. Did and done.

"Looks like kitty wins," I smirked.

"Don't forget," I heard from behind me, "There's more of us!" I turned to see more.

"...so how many clones can you guys make?" I questioned, Beast Boy had turned into an octopus, tackling on his own group of Billy clones.

"Many," One of them answered me.

"...I meant a specific number, but okay," I said, "You know, I can make more clones than you."

"Wanna bet?" One of them asked me. I grabbed shadows, making more clones.  
"I already have more," I smirked.

"Well what about now?" All the Billys asked at the same time as they multiplied. I grabbed shadows from all the Billy clones, creating more clones. I knew that Billy Numerous had a limit, and once he reaches that limit, everything all goes back to one Billy. Like he resets. As for me, I can make as many clones as I want, as long as there are shadows. This continued for a while. As he made clones, I stole the shadows to make more of my own clones. It kept going until he reached his limit. Once he pushed his power too far, it caused him to reabsorb each and every one of his clones. It stunned him, making it very easy to catch him.

"I win," I smiled, then canceled all my clones.

"Wow, you didn't even have to fight him," Beast Boy said, turning back to his original form.

"Eh, easy to manipulate. He wasn't to bright," I said, tying him up with a shadow.

"Where'd you learn to make clones of yourself?" Cyborg asked, who just defeated Gizmo who was tied up in his own gadgets.

"Where did you learn the method of making more of yourself?" Starfire asked, had already defeated Mammoth.

"Yes, where did you learn how to do that?" Robin asked, defeating his opponent.

"I taught myself? What do you guys think I was doing when I was training?" I asked with a smirk.

"Cool!" BB exclaimed, "Can I come watch next time?"

"Uh, sorry Beast Boy. It's easier to create new moves when I'm alone, no distractions," I told him, "Maybe we can train together some other time."

"REALLY?! YES!" Beast Boy shouted happily. I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Too bad this was too easy, I really wanted to show off a little more," I shrugged, "Next time."

"Exactly how much new tricks do you have up your sleeves?" Robin asked me.

"Not as much as Mumbo," I said, "Anyways, we're done here, right? This was suppose to be my chill day."

"We're heroes, we don't have chill days," Robin told me.

"Yeah, I said 'day', as in singular, not 'days'," I told him, "Well, I'm leaving. See you guys later." I walked off, leaving the team.

~.~

"I'm not the only one who sees how off she's acting, right?" Robin questioned the rest of the team.

"She's just training on her own, right?" Beast Boy shrugged.

"But how did she learn so much by herself?" Raven asked, "She has to have someone or something help her."

"Who? I doubt it would be Slade, she wouldn't go back to him after everything," Cyborg said, "And I doubt she'd team up with any other villain around here."

"What if it was a hero? It can't always be a villain," Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy is right. Our friend can't be back on the evil side again," Starfire piped up.

"What are we gonna do about this?" Robin asked, "She's going behind our backs, like she doesn't trust us."

"What about us? We're all suspicious of her, like we don't trust her," Beast Boy told them, "We have to give her a chance."

"But what if she is back on the side of evil?" Robin asked, his tone a little darker.

"Beast Boy is kinda right...it might be another hero teaching her," Raven sighed, "We can't always assume things."

"Why didn't she ask us for help then?" Robin asked.  
"Maybe because we do not posses similar powers that she does," Starfire said.

"What other hero has shadow powers like her?" The leader almost yelled.

"Robin...is all...this," Cyborg started, indicating how Robin was acting, "Just the result from your guys' breakup?"

"W-wha? Wait, how'd you know-"

"How'd we know you two broke up? Dude, it's obvious!" Beast Boy exclaimed, almost laughing.

"Ugh, anyways, no, its not because of that," Robin told the team.

"Who broke up with who?" Cyborg asked.

"Well..." Robin didn't meet the robot's eyes.

"It was Kiyomi who broke it off," Beast Boy concluded.

"Totally," Cyborg nodded, fist bumping the green boy.

"Thought so," Raven said.

"I do not want to say that I agree, but that was also my thought," Starfire added.

"You guys are terrible."

~.~

I walked to the coffee shop I used to go to. I had changed back to casual clothes using my watch. I ordered a French Vanilla and sat by myself at the corner of the shop. It wasn't busy today, only a few people seated in the shop. I pulled out my phone and began to just look through things The ring of the bell on top of the door rung, I continued scrolling through my phone.

"Oh, didn't think I'd see you here." I looked up to see Akan.

"Didn't think that I'd see you here either," I said.

"So, what are your plans for this chill day?" Akan asked, sitting across me.

"Sleeping in didn't happen. Alarm went off, had to defeat the Hive Five," I sighed, "So now I'm gonna see if I can chill for the rest of the day without any interruptions. Maybe get a pizza and lock myself in my room, watching videos and/movies."

"Ha, sound's like a typical teen," He chuckled, "But what about something more fun?"

"No training, today's a day off," I said.

"And we both need it," He told me, "I meant just hang out."

"Really?" I asked, "Just a hang out?"

"Sure, unless you don't wanna," He shrugged.

"Got nothing else to do. Why not? Let's hang."

~.~

Thanks for reading, everyone.

If you have any ideas, guesses for what may happen, or anything at all, write a review.

Til next chapter

~ Yukiyosh


	12. Chapter 12

SORRY

I accidentally deleted a few files that contain a few chapters of this story...from disappointment, I just didn't wanna re-write anything. Then I sucked it up and continued writing. I cry though. I'll try my best to post faster.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC and ideas

~.~

"The H.I.V.E.?" Akan asked me as I was telling him what happened moments ago.

"Yeah, heard of them?" I asked.

"Sorta. One of them quit right?" Akan asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, so that Billy Numerous person was just multiplying himself, which was really annoying. One is already enough, we don't need more," I said, "So I thought, this guy has to have some kind of limit. So I played a little game, see who made the most clones. Using the shadow clones I learned how to make, vs. his clones. I'm able to make as many clones as I can, depending on the shadows, we both kept going until we reached his limit."

"Nice," he told me, "Training's been paying off."

"Yeah. Robin's been getting on my nerves," I sighed, "Questioning everything, like, come on. We defeated them. I'm learning new things about myself. Chill."

"That boyfriend of yours needs to lay off," Akan told me, "I'm getting stressed just from hearing what he's been doing."

"Pft, not my boyfriend anymore," I said. Akan's eyes widened.

"Well, well, well. I'm gonna guess you broke it off?" He asked. I nodded.

"No reason for him to...unless his reason was cause I'm insane," I laughed.

"So, now you're single?" He asked with a flirtatious smirk.

"Yes, and I'm not interested in being in a relationship," I said with a grin.

"Worth a try," he shrugged, "Hey, let's go to the arcade or something. We're loitering."

"Whoa, Mr. Villain here doesn't wanna break the law?" I chuckled, "Surprised."

"So you wanna stay in this cafe?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Wouldn't mind, but my butt's gonna fall asleep if I keep sitting," I joked. We walked out of the cafe and made our way to the arcade. I beat his ass at DDR. He handed me my ass at street fighter. We played a couple more games before going to the mall. We didn't shop, we just fooled around. We played harmless pranks on people. Some harmless, some not. One of them, my idea, was to buy a can of soda from a vending machine, shake it up, leave it back in the machine and wait for someone to come. We waited around the corner. Someone went to go buy a soda, then noticed the drink I left.

"Hey, free soda!" The guy said. He lifted the tab and the soda sprayed over him.

"Aw! What the hell!" Me and Akan held in our laughs. Once the guy stormed off to a safe distance, we laughed. One thing Akan did was hide in a clothing rack. He waited for someone to browse through. Once people came, he said "Pick me!" Scaring the shit out of them. He dared me to go into the fitting room, wait a while, and yell "There's no toilet paper in here!" I decided to do it, only to escape using my shadow powers so I wouldn't be embarrassed, even though I didn't do anything in there. I got Akan to go up to someone and say "Hey! I remember you!" to random people and see if they would play along to avoid embarrassment. Lastly, we decided to glue a quarter on the floor. We got ice cream and sat at the fountain, the glued quarter not to far from it, and watch people try to pick it up. We snickered every time someone tried to pick it up.

"Never knew you were a girl who liked pranks," He told me.

"I'm full of surprises," I shrugged. I snickered when another person tried to pick it up.

"I haven't felt like this since forever," I told him, "I feel like...an actual teenager for once."

"Same, training over and over, nice to have a break," He said.

"Well, yeah. But even at the Tower. No fun there. At least for me. Snickers, chuckles, small laughs here and there. But nothing like this," I said.

"Then...why are you still...you know?" He asked.  
"...well...there's something I'm deciding on," I said, "Whether to leave or stay..." I thought about the letter.

"Must be tough," Akan said.

"Hey, you two." We both turned to see another boy, same age as us.

"Are you the two pulling pranks around here?" He asked.

"...that depends," I started, "Are we in trouble?"

"Naw, you two are pretty awesome," He said, "I'm Kyle, there's a rave downtown I can get you guys in. Drinks, music, partying, you in?" Me and Akan looked at each other.

"Why not? We needa loosen up," Akan said. I smirked.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

~.~

It was already late, so we decided to follow Kyle downtown. He easily got us in since he knew the people there. Once we walked in, the place was pitch black, only thing illuminating the place were random colorful lights from the ceiling, glow sticks, and white/neon colored clothes. I lied, it wasn't pitch black, they were using black lights.

"Alright, this is pretty neat," I said loudly so I could be heard over the music.

"Wish we wore something a little more for partying," Akan told me. I looked down at my own clothes: A black T-shirt, ripped skinny jeans, and combat boots.

"...well, not much of a problem for me," I said with a smirk, "Hey, Kyle, got a pair of scissors by any chance?"

~.~

Kyle ended up finding a pair of scissors for me. I cropped the t-shirt and turned the jeans to shorts.

"I look better, no makeup but whatever," I shrugged.  
"Nice, let's get some drinks," Akan told me. We went over to the refreshments.

"Hey, they're doing beer pong over there," Akan told me, pointing over at the table.

"Eh...beer pong is kinda gross, you don't know where that pong has been," I said. The music was cranked up louder, the songs were better.

"Let's get drinks later," I said, "Come on!" I dragged Akan over to the dance floor. We danced in the crowed, whoever the DJ was is amazing.

A few hours passed, I got kinda hungry and thirsty.

"Hey, Akan, could you hold my phone and communicator?" I asked, "The pockets are sewn on my jeans."

"...why are they sewn on?" He asked.

"Cause girl jeans suck," I answered as I went over to the refreshments. I grabbed some snacks they laid out, shoveling it into my mouth. I was also thirsty and decided to go for a drink.

~.~

Kiyomi's phone ended up ringing. Akan felt the vibration from his pocket and pulled it out. The contact was named "Birdbrain Asshole" he guessed it was Robin.

"Kiyomi's phone, how can I help you?" Akan asked loudly.

"Wha...who are you? And where's Kiyomi?" He heard Robin's voice on the other line.

"Just a friend," Akan said, "She's fine. At a rave with me. Also, from the contact name she gave you, and the stuff she rants about, I don't think she wants to talk to you."

"Lies, she doesn't have any other friends, give her the phone," Robin commanded.

"Dude, she's stressed out. Let her chil- Wait! Kiyomi! That's not punch!" Akan yelled, seeing the girl obliviously drink alcohol.

~.~

"Hello? Hey, answer!" Robin yelled, but the other line hung up.

"Dude, what happened?" Beast Boy asked, "Where's Kiyomi?"

"She's at some party. Apparently with a 'friend'," Robin scowled, "She's never out this late."

"I was waiting for her to bring something home, like she usually does," Cyborg sighed.

"I don't have a good feeling," Robin said, "Raven could you track her with her communicator for me?"

"Already on it," Raven said at the main computer, "...well, it says it's in her room. We all know that shes not home. She must have removed the tracking chip."

"Why would she do that?" Starfire asked.

"She's hiding something," Raven answered.

"But...you agreed with Beast Boy earlier that-" Starfire got cut off.

"Yes, it still might be a hero helping her," Raven said, "But why would she take the tracking chip out?"

"I'm gonna go find her," Robin said, "Who's in?"

~.~

"Kiyomi, no!" I heard after drinking some of the punch. I stuck my tongue.

"This is kinda strong," I said.

"Kiyomi, that's not punch," Akan told me.

"...I kinda thought so," I shrugged, "At this kind of party, it's either alcohol, or punch that's been spiked."

"...so you knew when you drank it?" he asked.

"Nope! But I don't really care," I grinned. He smirked.

"Well, you're having fun, aren't you?" He asked, "Don't get carried away, I'm not babysitting you."

"Yeah yeah," I waved my hand dismissively, "I saw you on my phone, hand it over."

"Oh, sorry. It was Robin," He told me, giving me my things back.

"Ugh, what did you say," I asked.

"Nothing bad, don't worry," He said. His eyes wondered over to some other girls.

"I'm gonna-"

"Have fun trying to win those girls," I laughed. He grinned and ran over. I downed the drink, not caring about the burn. It was a good burn.

"Pft, think you're hot stuff?" Some guy asked me, "Let's have a drinking contest."

"...chill I was just drinking," I said, "Don't get your panties in a twist."

"Oh I see, you're just chicken," He told me, grabbing my chin. I grabbed his wrist and held it backwards.

"Do you want a broken wrist?" I asked, "Do you really wanna fight just because you think YOU'RE hot stuff?"

"L-Let go!" He told me. I let him go.

"Tch, waste of my time," I said.

"Wait," He told me, "I'm still serious about drinking."

"Hmm..." I thought for a moment, "Let's see who can do the most shots of hard liqueur."

~.~

Robin and the Titans went out looking. They looked for any place that looked like a club or some sort of party. They traveled down town, soon finding a large warehouse. Music was heard from a distance, you could see flashing lights through the window. There was a line up of people trying to get in.

"Looks like you need to be 18 to get in," Robin said.  
"Cy is 18," BB mentioned.

"That's true," Cyborg confirmed, "I can get in."  
"Yeah, but you're a person that likes to party. Are you sure you won't get caught up in this?" Robin asked.

"No sweat. Looking for Kiyomi, who knows what she could get herself into," Cyborg told him.

"I can get in if I transform," Beast Boy said, turning into a bat.

"I bet Starfire can get in all by looks," Cy said. Starfire smiled.

"Raven can go through walls, that's how you and Raven can get in," Cyborg told the leader.  
"Alright...but we might cause a scene wearing this," Robin said.

"Back to the tower we go."

~.~

"Shots! Shots! Shots!" The crowed cheered. I downed another shot. I looked over at the guy who challenged me. He passed out.

"He's done!" I exclaimed, the crowed cheered for me.

"Whoo!" I smiled, downing another shot, "Let's party!"

~.~

The Titans changed their clothing. Starfire sorta wore what she already had on, different color...not much of a difference. Cyborg wore a hoodie to cover his mechanical parts. Raven didn't have to change. Robin wore his casual clothes, along with black sun glasses. BB didn't have to change either, since he was gonna shape shift. They went back to the ware house and followed along with their plan. They were in different parts of the warehouse, looking for their other member. BB searched in the air. Starfire and Cy searched near the entrance, while Raven and Robin looked for her around the back.

"Whoo! Hahaha!" Robin heard a shout from a familiar tone of voice.

"Raven!" Robin exclaimed. Raven nodded, having heard the shout as well. They quickly followed the tone of the girl in hopes of finding her.

~.~

Akan was around a couple of girls, telling lies to get them to giggle and such. He wasn't interested in them, he just liked making up stories, toying with their hearts. They were probably all sluts anyways. He noticed that Kiyomi was taking a couple too many shots.

"Ah shit," He frowned.

"What's wrong?" One of the girls asked him.

"Excuse me ladies, I gotta take care of a friend," He sighed, walking over to Kiyomi.

"Hey!" Kiyomi grin widely.

"You're drunk, aren't cha?" Akan asked.

"Wut!? Naw! I didn't have much!" She told him.

"Uh-huh, sure," Akan shook his head. He walked over to the refreshments and noticed bottles of water.

"Drink some, drunk ass," He says, handing the girl the water bottle.

"Nuh! I'm not drunk!" She slurred, walking over to him, almost tripping over nothing.

"You can't even walk straight," He told her.

"Yush I can, w-watch!" She took a step, then went completely off course. Akan refrained from laughing.

"Good job," He said sarcastically, "Come on, drink some water. Sober up."

"I dun wanna drink water," She told him. He sighed.

"Kiyom-"

"Hey, I found her!" Akan looked up to see a green bat.

"Aw shit," Kiyomi said, swaying, "Was...was that Beast Boy?"

"Yeah, I can't be seen," Akan told her, "I'm gonna hide out back where I was, you okay by yourself?"

"Pft, course!" She giggled, "I just need 'nother shot of somethin' before dealing with them." Akan laughed.

"Drunk ass." He ran off, just before the Titans arrived.

~.~

"Hey, I found her!" BB shouted, seeing the girl. He flew over to Robin and Raven who weren't too far away.

"Robin! She's beside the refreshments!" Beast Boy told the leader.

"Nice, let's go get her," Robin said, following Beast Boy with Raven not far behind. They immediately found Kiyomi, who was obviously intoxicated. She was downing a shot.

"Dude...she reeks of alcohol," Beast Boy pointed out.

"She knows how to relax," Raven said sarcastically.

"Kiyomi, what the hell are you doing?" Robin asked.

"Who the 'ell are you?" Kiyomi asked, slurring her words. She squinted her eyes at him.

"Oh, it's you," She said, "What ya want?"

"Wow, even in her drunk state she hates you," Raven smirked. Beast Boy started laughing.

"Shut up," Robin sighed.

"Not gonna answer? Don't waste my time," Kiyomi told him. She turned to walk away...well she tried.

The girl almost fell over, but was able to catch herself.  
"How are we gonna get her back to the tower?" Raven asked, watching the drunk girl. Kiyomi went for another drink, Robin quickly stopped her.  
"Don't you think you've had enough?" He asked.  
"Oh no, it's the fun police," she said sarcastically. Beast Boy laughed.  
"Can you go find Cyborg and Starfire?" The leader asked.  
"Aw, but she's so funny to be around," BB said. Robin gave a glare.  
"Fiiine," Beast Boy sighed, "Don't do anything hilarious til I get back," he told the girl before leaving.  
"Great, now I'm stuck with this thing," Kiyomi growled, "Least I have Raven!~" she wrapped her arm around Raven's shoulders. Raven's nose scrunched up slightly from the alcohol scent on the other girl.  
"Sooo whys your name Raven?" Kiyomi asked, "If BB turns into a Raven, does that mean he turned into you?" She started laughing. Raven sighed. The cloaked girl noticed that Robin wasn't looking at them, he was waiting for the others. Raven dragged Kiyomi to the refreshments.  
"Hey, there's more for you to drink," Raven said, pointing at the table.  
"Ooh goody!" The drunk girl smiled, taking another shot. Raven watched as the girl continued to consume alcohol.  
"...so is all this free or what?" Raven asked.  
"I dunno!~" Kiyomi grinned, "I hope so!" The girl downed a bottle of whatever.  
"Hey, I see them coming ove- Kiyomi, what the hell?!" Robin exclaimed, walking over, "Raven, don't let her drink!"  
"She was being clinging," Raven shrugged, "She's more savage when drunk." Robin sighed.  
"Whoa." They turned and saw Cyborg and Starfire with Beast Boy.  
"Girl knows how to chug," Cyborg said.  
"What is this liquid friend Kiyomi is drinking?" Starfire asked.  
"Don't drink it," Robin warned, "Ever."  
"Chug, chug, chug!" Cyborg and Beast Boy shouted, watching the girl down another drink. Kiyomi slammed her cup on the table, finished her drink, she sighed in relief.  
"Whoo!" Beast Boy cheered.  
"Don't encourage her!" Robin scolded.  
"Lighten up," Kiyomi slurred, "Acting like you have a stick shoved up your ass." Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed.  
"Why is friend Kiyomi able to consume the mysterious drink that makes her do the funny talk?" Starfire asked.  
"Cause she made a bad decision," Robin sighed.  
"You're the bad decision maker," Kiyomi told him, giggling little.  
"So...how are we getting her back to the tower?" Raven asked, "If we take her by force, she'll make a scene and we might get kicked out."  
"I got an idea," Cyborg said. He went to the refreshments and poured himself a shot, downing it in one go.  
"Kiyomi, were you drinking this stuff?" Cyborg asked.  
"Yeh, but only a little," she told him.  
"I don't care how much you drank, it's weak AF," he told her, "If you want something amazing to drink, follow me. I have a stash that Robin doesn't know about."  
"What?" Robin asked. The girl's eyes widened.  
"Shhhh! Don't let Robin know!" She said loudly, "Lets go!" They all walked out of the party, making they're way to the tower.

"You didn't actually drink that, did you?" BB asked Cyborg.

"I took a shot of water," Cy smirked.

Kiyomi was singing some random song as they walked, which was quite amusing.  
"Wake up in the morning feelin' like P Diddy. Grab mah glasses, I'm out the door I'm gonna hit dis city," She sang.  
"Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack. 'Casue when I leave fot the night, I ain't coming back," BB sang along.  
"What? So drunk Kiyomi can sing but I can't?" He asked.  
"I'm talking pedi on our toes, toes. Taking off all our clothes, clothes," She laughed.  
"Whoa, a little inappropriate there, Kiyo. It's 'Trying on all our clothes,'" Beast Boy corrected.  
"Is there a way to speed this up?" Robin asked.  
"It's easier and safer this way," Raven said, using her magic to move the girl before she walked into a pole, "Sorta."

"Boys blowing up our phones, phones," She continued to sing. She then stopped and turned to face the team.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To the tower," Cyborg told her.

"Aw, no! The fun police is there!" She whined.

"No ones there at the moment," Raven told her.

"Doesn't mean he won't be back," She told Raven, "Po-po shut us down~"

"She is so funny like this," Beast Boy laughed.

"Don't encourage her," Robin repeated for the 50th time this night.

"Who called the po-po?" Kiyomi asked, then ran off. Raven made sure the girl didn't bump into anything, trip over anything, or do anything that might injure Kiyomi.

"This way," Starfire directed Kiyomi.

"Whoops~" The girl laughed. The team sighed.

~.~

It took a while, but they soon got to the tower.

"Whoo! We're at the tower!" Kiyomi grinned, "Bring on the drinks Cy!"

"Oops, I ran out," Cyborg told her.

"Whaaaa? Why didn't you save any?" She whined.

"Cause I didn't know you were a drinker," Cyborg said simply.

"You didn't have anything, did you?" Robin asked.

"Naw, and I don't plan to," Cy said, sitting at the couch.

"I came here to drink," Kiyomi whined.

"Don't you think you've had enough to drink?" Robin asked.

"No, mom," Kiyomi glared, "It's just a bit of alcohol, stop naggin' me."

"...so what are we suppose to do now?" Raven asked.

"Make her drink water and sober her up," Robin shrugged.

"You babysit her, I'm going to bed," Raven said, leaving the room.

"Yeah, it's getting late," Cyborg agree, leaving quickly.

"I as well am tired," Starfire said, rubbing her eyes as she floated away.

"As much as I wanna see Kiyomi burn you more, I'm gonna go to bed," Beast Boy said, leaving with everyone.

"Guess it's just you and me, Kiyomi," Robin said. He turned to her to see that she had passed out on the couch.

"...when the hell did you even- you know what? I'm not even gonna question this," Robin sighed. He draped a blanket over the sleeping girl. He sat beside the girl, turning the T.V. on. He didn't feel like sleeping. Robin looked over to Kiyomi, she was so hyperactive, now she's sleeping as if nothing had happened. The leader sighed at the girl, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"What is going on with you?"

~.~

Haha...drunk Kiyomi is fun.

Yeah, she still got that crazy side.

What's gonna be her reaction when she wakes up? Tell me what you guys think!

Til next chapter,

~ Yukiyosh


	13. Chapter 13

...I'm sorry D:

Yeah, I've been busy, stress, much stress...well, at least you all know I'm not dead :3

Hope you all enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and ideas.

~.~

I groaned, turning to my side to get away from the shine from the sun. I opened my eyes, knowing I wasn't gonna fall asleep soon. I was faced with black. From the light, I was able to notice that I was on the couch in the Tower.

_'...when did I get back?'_ I wondered, _'And why am I sleeping on the couch?'_ I sat up, only to meet with a wave of nausea. My head was pounding.

"Ugh," I groaned, "What the hell happened?"

"Oh, so you're finally up?" I turned to the voice to see Robin, he looked like he just came back from the kitchen.

"Yeah...how did I get here?" I asked, holding my pounding head.

"You were out late, way later than usual. You wouldn't answer any calls so we went to go look for you," Robin answered. His tone was the tone of disappointment.

"Why?" He asked.

_'Why what?'_ I wondered, it could be about a lot of things.

"I wanted to have fun, give me a break," I shrugged, guessing he was asking me about why I went to a rave.

"We're role models, you can't just-"

"Shhh not so loud," I cringed, "I have a major headache."

"Well serves you right," He told me.

"Also, Neko Ninja of the Teen Titans is a role model, not Kiyomi," I told him, "I'm getting something to stop this headache." I got up and went into the kitchen. I found the aspirin and downed a few tablets with a glass of water.

"What's been going on with you lately?" Robin asked.  
"I'm just finding new skills and honing them," I said, "Is that what you're asking? Or are you asking me why I went out? Unlike you, I can at least let loose and act like a teenager." I was still not sure what he was referring to.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Doing their own things," Robin shrugged.

"Ah...I'm probably gonna take a nap, this hangover is killing me," I said, trudging to my room. As I made my way to my room, I walked passed Raven.

"Kiyomi," She said, making me pause in my tracks.

"What's up?" I asked. There was a moment of silence.

"Why did you take the tracking chip out of your communicator?" She asked bluntly. I knew I couldn't play dumb here.

"I...don't like being watched," I said before continuing to my room.

~.~

I waited about a minute before I went on full out freak out mode.  
"Shit...fuuuuck shit oh god they know now I took the tracking chip out!" I exclaimed. I took a deep breath.

"Now what?" I wondered, "Next thing you know, they're gonna spy on me," I sighed. I pulled out my phone.

'Fuck, they're seriously onto me. They know I took the chip out of my communicator.'

-Kiyomi

'Ouch, shit, um...what are you gonna do?'

-Akan

'I don't know. I bet they're gonna start spying on me ._.'

-Kiyomi

'Fun...wait, don't they have tracking chips on their communicators too?'

-Akan

'Yeah? So?'

-Kiyomi

'Can't you track them using your communicator?'

-Akan

'...omg yeah...actually, this gave me an idea.'

-Kiyomi

'Yeah?'

-Akan

'Yeah, I'll show you later...for now, I'm dealing with a hangover, no training today please?'

-Kiyomi

'Np, ttyl.'

-Akan

I deleted the messages and went to bed. I couldn't leave any sort of evidence. I really can't. I grabbed a water bottle and drank the rest of it before laying on my bed to sleep.

~.~

I didn't get to rest for long. Next thing I knew, the alarm went off.

"UGH, can I stay in bed and let everyone else deal with it?" I growled, throwing my pillow over my head.

"KIYOMI COME ON!" I heard Cyborg through the door.

_'Maybe if I just stay in bed, they'll think I'm a heavy sleeper and didn't wake up to the alarm,'_ I thought.

"KIYOMI WAKE UP!" My blankets were pulled right off me.  
"WHAT THE FUCK CYBORG," I yelled, throwing my pillow at him, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

"WE NEEDA GO!" Cyborg told me.

"SO YOU BROKE INTO MY ROOM?" I questioned.

"IT'S NOT BREAKING IN WHEN YOU LEFT THE DOOR UNLOCKED," He told me.

"I DIDN'T LOCK THE FUCKING DOOR?!" I growled.

"NO YOU DIDN'T," He told me.

"Ugh, okay, no more yelling, my headache's still here," I sighed.

"Well we still gotta go, Dr. Light is robbing a store," Cy told me.

"...it's just Dr. Light, can't Raven just scare him again?" I asked.

"Nope, come on," Cy grabbed my arm, dragging me out of bed.

"Fine," I grumbled, using my watch to change into my uniform.

~.~

Dr. Light apparently got stronger, watching my teammates getting flung around like dolls was quite sad.

"What's wrong, kitty? Afraid of getting a little shocked?" Dr. Light asked me, noticing that I wasn't fighting.

"I thought they could take care of you, never thought you'd get stronger," I shrugged, "No matter, this will be over in 5 minutes, maybe less."

"I'd like to see you try," Dr. Light smirked. I took out a few shurikens.

"Challenge accepted," I said. I ran at him, throwing the shurikens. He shielded himself, to his surprise, nothing cut him.

"Work on your aim, kitty!" He mocked.

"I wasn't aiming for you," I told him. A creak was heard behind him. He looked and saw a large wooden pole, that was held up by large ropes, crashing down. He jumped out of the way.

"Is that all you got?" He asked.

"Nope," I smirked, holding up my katana. I lunged at him, he dodged a few hits, but couldn't dodge all of it. He tried to block the next swing. It went right through him without hurting him.

"Huh?" He questioned. He looked at me, seeing me hold two. I chuckled.

"One with cut, one will go through," I told him, "Let's see if you dodge the right one." I started swinging my swords at him, enjoying his confusion and frustration. One of the katanas was a simple shadow clone of my actual weapon. Of course, I wouldn't actually hurt him...kinda wanted to though, not gonna lie. I swung my swords around, as if I didn't care what would happen. I giggled.

"You really had to pick a bad time to rob a store, didn't you?" I asked. I made eye contact with him before sticking my shadow sword into him, stunning him. I smirked. He cried out in pain, falling to his knees.

"Neko! What did you do?!" I heard Beast Boy yell.

"Oh, quit crying," I told him, "I didn't kill him, or do anything that bad."

"Then why is he on the ground?" Robin asked me.

"Take a look," I said, annoyed. He came over, surprised there was no blood.

"Wha...?" He was confused.

"I made eye contact with him before I did that. Because of that, I stunned him, and made him feel the pain that could've happened; as if I actually stabbed him," I told Robin, "He'll live." I made the shadows rise from the ground and tied him up. I snapped my fingers, bringing Dr. Light back to reality.

"...what..what happened?" He asked, then started to struggle when he noticed he was caught.

"You got caught, that's what happened," I told him, "Can I leave now? My headache is still alive and well."

"...where'd you learn how to do this?" Raven asked, "Who taught you this?"

"Don't worry, it's not dark magic or voodoo shit. It's nothing bad okay?" I told him, trying to be reassuring without being sarcastic. Didn't work since I'm a very sarcastic bitch.

"Neko, I'm serious, there's no way you could've learned this on your own," She told me.

"Sorry that it's unbelievable," I shrugged, walking off, "I'm leaving, I'm still tired."

"We aren't done with you," Robin told me. I sighed and held up two fingers in front of my face.

"Alright then, keep talking," I said.

"We really needa know what you've been doing," He told me.

"Mhm," I said, cherry blossom petals started appearing.

"Where have you been going during your training time?" Raven asked.

"A place," I shrugged as more petals appeared. Raven growled.

"We aren't playing around," She grumbled.

"I'm just answering you," I said simply, the petals started swirling around me.

"...what are you..?" Robin questioned.

"Look, I'm really tired, I have a huge headache, I'm just gonna head home and sleep," I said as the petals covered most of my figure, "Bye bye," I winked. The petals completely covered me, letting me teleport to another location, aka my room.

~.~

"...dude, that was so cool.." Beast Boy said, seeing that the girl had disappeared, petals on the ground where she was standing.

"Ugh, what is with her?" Raven asked.

"Well, she's probably in her room, we can interrogate her there," Cyborg said.

"You really think she's gonna be in her room after this happened?" Robin said in disbelief.

~.~

I appeared in my room, cherry blossom petals everywhere.

"...I don't wanna clean this mess up," I said, picking a petal out from my hair. I was already out of my uniform, and I let myself fall into bed. I needed sleep. It wasn't long til I heard people outside my door, loud banging on my door. Its like they weren't even trying to sneak in.

"...so this will give me a chance to escape," I shrugged and held two fingers in front of my face once again. I'm just milking this teleportaion power. Only thing I didn't like is how long it took, and how much energy this drained.

"Cy, can't you do anything?!" Beast Boy asked.

"Shut up, I'm trying! Geez, what did she do to this lock?" Cyborg questioned. I snickered.

"Gotta do something so you couldn't just barge in," I said to myself. I was almost concealed with petals when the door was broken down. I got a bit nervous, but I was able to disappear before any of them could tackle me down. The only bad thing was...since it was rushed, I couldn't exactly pin point where I would appear. Next thing I knew, I was in the air, falling to the body of water bellow me.

"Shit!" I cursed. It was night, there weren't really any shadows around me for me to use. I just let myself fall into the water. I took a deep breath just before I plunged into the water. I swam to the surface, taking another gulp of air. I swam to the shore and sat myself on dry land. I was trying to teleport to the bridge...

"...close enough," I said, looking at my side, the large bridge stretching over the water. Why did I want to go to the bridge? I thought it would be nice to be on top of the bridge, looking down at the cars driving to and from the city. But now, since I'm dripping wet, looking over the city isn't really what I wanted to do. I pulled out my phone, lucky for me it still worked, I called a certain person who I can go to.

"Hey Akan...mind if I come over?"

~.~

"...why are you wet?" Akan questioned when he opened the door for me.

"I fell into the river," I said.

"...how?" He asked.

"Can I just come in?" I asked. He moved aside, letting me in, closing the door once I was inside.

"Stay there, I'll grab you a towel so you wont drip water everywhere," He said, walking off. I took this moment to look around. The apartment was small, but really clean and organized.

"Catch," He told me. I turned, only for the towel to hit my face.

"I guess you can catch it with your face," He laughed.

"That's how I do things," I said, taking the towel and started to dry myself off.

"With your face?" He asked.

"Yuppers," I said. He lead me into the living room. I was already half dry when walking my way here so I was able to sit on the couch.

"So, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Titans are pissing me off," I said simply.

"Ah," He said. I told him about what had happened earlier during the mission.

"So Dr. Light was all scared when I did the shadow sword thing, and I did the thing with the eye contact and he pretty much clocked out, looked like he was having a nightmare," I laughed.

"Sadist," Akan called me.

"It's the truth," I chuckled. There was a short silence pause.

"...wanna rob a bank?" I asked. Akan laughed at my suggestion, while I sat there waiting for him to finish.

"Aha...wait you're serious?" He questioned.

"Okay, well maybe not a bank. Maybe a convenient store or something," I shrugged, "Remember the book thing I told you about? How if the book is destroyed, I wont remember my life with the Titans but I'll be back with my family. And my decision..?"

"So...you're actually gonna do it?" He asked.

"Yeah...but I wanna have some fun before I forget about everything, y'know?" I said.

"Pfft, wait, so you wanna steal shit for the hell of it?" Akan asked while laughing.

"Well, we'll be messing with the Titans that way, which is always fun," I smirked, "We don't really have to steal shit."

"Yeah, yeah. What's the plan?" He asked.

"Uhh...convenient store robbery?" I suggested.

"That's stealing," He told me in a tone you would use for scolding a child.

"Uh...graffiti? Property damage?" I questioned.

"Okay, for the convenient store thing, we can steal but as we run away, we'll 'accidentally' drop the money bags during our escape," Akan told me.

"Alright," I said.

"One problem, wouldn't the Titans recognize us?" He questioned.

"If we were stupid and went like this," I said, gesturing ourselves, "We make up new villains, new costumes and shit."

"Won't it make a difference if our powers are the same," He said. I take a moment to think.

"Or are they?" I asked, using my shadow to form a giant scythe, "Hehe...i can make this my weapon instead."

"What about Neko Ninja? When the Titans are gonna go after us, they're expecting you to come as well," He told me.

"Uhh...well clones are something I learned to do...but they'll disappear once hit and will only hold out for a specific amount of time," I thought out loud, "I just ran away from them...? So I ran from my duties as well...?"

"Maybe I should reveal myself first, you get mad and say that you told them I was still alive and say you aren't gonna on any missions for the next month or...until you decide to do the book thing," Akan suggested.

"...I love that plan," I grinned, "I even get to tell them that I fucking told them so!"

"So, what's your new villain name?" He asked.

"...uhh..." I looked at the shape of the scythe, "...Luna...?"

"...why?" Akan asked, confused.

"I just looked at the shape of the scythe, it looks like a crescent moon so 'Luna' popped into my head," I said, "I go hunting for souls, dead of the night. My full power comes during the nights of full moons...?"

"What are you, a werewolf?" He laughed.

"Shush!" I laughed, "Well we got time to make up another name, since you oh so hate it."

"Wait...are they looking for you right now?" Akan asked, "You said you ran off, right?"

"Sooo? There's no way they can find me," I said, "They're probably looking through my stuff."

"What makes you think that?" He asked me.

"They're been in my room for a while," I said. I pulled out my communicator. There were 5 small dots, all different colors, corresponding to each of the Titans. Green was BB, Blue was Cyborg, Navy was Raven, Purple was Star, and Red was Robin.

"When an how?" Akan asked, taking the communicator from me.

"Uhh...I just randomly stuck tracking chips on them on random times...while on missions..." I said.  
"...you haven't been on many...you've been on like 2 since the party," He pointed out.

"And I didn't get this idea since this morning," I smirked.

"...do you just have these things on hand?" Akan asked.

"...is that a bad thing..?" I asked.

"...makes me wanna be more cautious around you," He joked, "They're just in your room."

"No privacy. I respect their privacy, but they don't respect mine," I sighed.

"You didn't hide anything in your room, did you?" Akan asked.

"Everything is on my laptop, which I locked using three security programs made by yours truly," I said.

"But...Cyborg? Won't he-"

"Hack into it? I hope not," I said, "I've picked up quite a few things from him, but not this. I learned this from...Slade," I said the last part through gritted teeth, "Like...what do you think I was doing with him? Making daisy crowns?"

"Do you even know how to make one?" He asked.

"I dunno, I've never tried," I shrugged, "Anyways, if Cyborg does get through all three programs, I have a back – up plan," I said, "For every program he hacks through, a notification will be sent to my phone, giving me three options, A) Put up another wall for him to get through, though it'll be really weak, B) Send a virus which he'd have to fix in order to continue, or C) Send all previously selected files directly to my phone," I explained.

"Wow, well aren't you prepared?" He smirked.

"I like to be careful," I smiled, "Oh, did I mention...the trackers have audio?" He looked at me, then looked at the communicator.

"You wanna turn it on, don't you?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes. Please, do it," He handed the communicator back to me, I chuckled before turning the audio of Beast Boy's tracker. They were all in the same room, so it didn't matter who I chose, we would hear everyone anyways.

"Should we really be going through her stuff?" BB's voice came through the communicator.

"She's been acting suspicious all this time, we need to get to the bottom of this," Robin said.

"So what if she's training on her own? She still helps us with missions," Beast Boy said.

"Aww...BB is truly a pure soul," I chuckled.

"Beast Boy, I know you trust her, and completely fell for her excuses, but think about it, if we're her friends, why would she hide things from us? Secret training place? Locking herself in her room? Face it, she brings pizza and junk home after training so you wouldn't question it," Raven said.

"...she's right," I shrugged.

"Bluntly admitting it?" Akan asked.

"Well I don't care in front of you, but I wouldn't say that o BB. Such an innocent soul," I said.

"You cracking into the laptop, Cy?" Robin's voice piped up.

"This girl is good," Cyborg said, "She knows how to keep her information safe, but..." Typing noises were heard, "Not safe from me!"

"Sure, Cy," I scoffed. My phone then got a notification, telling me the first wall had been hacked. I then sent something to my laptop, holding in a laugh.

"What the - ?" Cyborg said in surprise, "...good job, you passed the first wall, the nest one is gonna be harder, have fun..?" He read on the screen, "Ugh, seriously?" He shouted. I started laughing.

"...you sent a message?" Akan asked.

"I sent a message and another wall," I laughed.

"Damn, remind me to hire you when I need my devices to have better security," He chuckled.

"It is quite sad that our friend is hiding secrets from us," Starfire said.

"It's sad you guys didn't believe me when I said Akan was alive, but you guys just brushed it off," I glared at the dots on my communicator.

"God, you sound like you're 12," Akan told me.

"Yeah, I'm 12...out of 10," I smirked.

"Yeah you are," He said as I rolled my eyes.

"But we all have secrets," Beast Boy told the group, "Remember when Starfire kept Silkie a secret?"

"Yes, we all have secrets, but nothing that might cause trouble to the team," Robin said.

"Oh shut up, Robin," Akan scoffed, "Ya whiny little bitch."

"Well...Silkie did cause trouble..." Beast Boy mentioned.

"Yes, but she is sorry for it and now she is my little Bumgorf~" Starfire gushed.

"...yeah I didn't really like that thing," I said stiffly.

"You guys find anything?" Raven asked.

"No," Starfire answered.

"Not yet," Robin sighed.

"Nada – hey! She has gummy bears!" BB exclaimed, soon followed by chewing sounds.  
"Hey! Those are mine!" I grumbled.

"Beast Boy, cut it out!" Robin exclaimed, "We gotta keep everything the same as she left it."

"But...you guys made such a mess," The green boy commented. I groaned.

"Seriously?" I sighed.

"You should go and catch them in the act," Akan told me.

"We gotta do this quick, who knows when our friend will be back," Starfire said.

"She's probably gonna be gone for the whole night," Raven said, "Drinking and partying or some shit like that...but since we can't track where she is anymore, I don't know when she'll be back."

"Hey, when did you wanna launch this plan?" Akan asked.

"The criminal thing? As soon as possible," I shrugged.

"What about now?" He suggested.

"Like...right now?" I asked.

"There's no time like the present," He shrugged, "You go back, catch them in your room, get mad, while I go do something stupid that will set your alarms. You all go to the crime scene, see me, you be all 'Fuck this, I'm out,' after they realize that you were right about me being alive, and then leave. I'll get away, and you lecture them about the, going into your room and about how right you were. Be so mad that you won't even help try to catch me or do any missions."

"Heh, why not?" I smiled, "I'm up for whatever." I turned off the audio on my communicator.

"Here," Akan handed two little silver balls.

"...huh?" I questioned.

"They're like intercoms and mics," He told me, "They look like earrings and that's how we'll communicate."

"Cool...you always have this on hand?" I asked, putting them on.

"Yes," He said in a serious tone. I just gave him a look.

"There were many coincidences today, you have to admit," He told me.

"True," I nodded.

"Alright, get your game face on," He said in a determined tone.

" I just gotta be really mad," I said, "So pretend they ate all of my gummy bears." He laughed.

"Alright, have fun," He told me.

"You're gonna be the villain, you're gonna have all the fun," I smirked before teleporting to the tower.

~.~  
Well...yeah i sped things up a bit. I could've made things longer, but I'm pretty sure Kiyomi is done with the Titan's shit and let's let her have some fun asap.

Leave any reviews or comments about your thoughts, if you like.  
Til next chapter  
~Yukiyosh


End file.
